Yes, of course they're serious
by HinataElyonToph
Summary: Makenna comes to New York to start her career and to meet up with her brother. She soon finds herself on the wildest adventure of her life. But she wasn't expecting to fall in love along the way. RayxOC COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The Library Incident

**ALRIGHTY!!!! This is the other Ghostbuster fanfiction that I promised!!! and it is about Makenna Lee Venkman, Peter's little sister. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Makenna sighed as she made her way down one of the halls in Columbia University. She passed door after door, searching for one in particular. She knew she would know when she found it, because it would have a familiar name on the window. A lock of curly, honey colored hair fell in her face, and she shoved it away in a rush. She had no time right now to adjust the red stitched headband that kept the rest of her curls behind her shoulders. Finally, after passing at least thirty-two doors, she found the one she was looking for. **_PARANORMAL STUDIES_**, it said in all capital letters, followed by smaller text at the bottom of the window: _DR. EGON SPENGLER, DR. RAYMOND STANTZ, DR. PETER VENKMAN_. But she saw something next to the names that made her blood boil a little bit. Four words had been written there in red paint, but that was not what made her mad. It was the actual four words: **_VENKMAN BURN IN HELL_**. How dare someone write that, she thought. Not only did it deface public property, but it also descriminated one of the people she thought was her idol. She shook her head, clearing these thoughts away. _This is not why you're here,_ she reminded herself. _You are here to see Peter, and to begin your new job._

Makenna felt a prickle of excitement run through her. Just a few weeks ago, she graduated with Ph.D's in Parapsychology and Psychology, just like Peter had, and then just a few days ago, he had called her to extend what she though was the job offer of a lifetime: to go work with him and his collegues at the University. As soon as the words had left his mouth, she had immediately said yes, and went to pack about a full weeks worth of clothing. Now here she was, standing in front of the door of her hopes and dreams. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a familiar voice asked from the other side, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Guess who!" She squealed back, turning the knob and pushing open the door. There she saw him, standing by who she assumed to be one of his collegues. There stood Peter Venkman, her idol, her inspiration. She watched as his face split into a wide smile, and suddenly Makenna was in his arms in less than two seconds.

"Makenna!" He yelled out, picking her up in an extreme bear hug. She squealed and wriggled, laughing the whole time.

"Peter Laurence Venkman, put me down at once!" she mock scolded. He didn't, and she hit him playfully on the arm. Finally, he set her down, but holding her in place at arms length.

"My god, look at you!" Peter exclaimed, his eyes roaming over her body. Not in THAT way, of course. It was like not seeing a friend since you were little and then seeing them again when your all grown up. "You've grown so much since the last time I saw you!"

"It's great to see you too, Pete!" she said, using the short version of his name like she always had. "God, we have so much catching up to do!"

"You are right about that, missy. But first," Peter broke off, turning them around to face the second man in the room. "I'd like you to meet my friend/collegue, here."

Makenna looked at the man for a long time as Peter said "This is Dr. Raymond Francis Stantz, but we like to call him Ray."

Makenna looked him up and down, and all over. He was a little taller than she was, her standing about 5'4" off the ground, and was just a tiny bit on the chubby side. He had light, tousled brown hair and brown eyes that burned with a fiery, child-like enthusiasm. He had a few stress lines here and there, but they were light, hardly noticable. Overall, he looked like a friendly person. _And a cute one too_, Makenna thought with a smile.

He smiled and outstretched a hand for her to shake, she smiled back and took it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, shaking his surprisingly soft hand lightly.

"Likewise." he replied, the enthusiasm in his eyes showing in his voice as well.

"I'm Makenna," she stated, introducing herself. "Makenna Lee Venkman."

Ray's warm expression turned quickly into one of confusion and then realization.

"Venkman?" he asked, looking from Makenna to Peter and back to Makenna again. "You mean...?"

"Yep," Peter confirmed, highly amused at Rays confusion. He put an arm around Makenna's shoulder. "Makenna here is my little sister."

Ray gave out a long, exaggerated "oh", showing that he now understood.

Makenna giggled, and then realized that they were still grasping each other's hand. Both let go, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious for some odd reason. Makenna felt her cheeks warm up a little bit, and Ray's ears turned a little red.

Peter smirked.

"Well, if you two are done flirting, then we'd better get going. Egon probably won't want to wait for us much longer." he said.

Makenna glared playfully at her brother before asking "Where are we going?"

"To the main branch of the New York Public Library." Ray explained, the redness in his ears fading. "Ten people witnessed a free-floating, full torso vaporous apparition!"'

"Well what are we standing around for? Let's head 'em up and move 'em out!" Peter yelled.

* * *

"Though as a friend, I have to tell you that you've finally gone around the bend on this Ghost business..." Peter stated to Ray as the three of them traipsed quickly up the stone stairs of the library. Ray was clutching a video camera as well as a regular one, Peter had his hands shoved into his coat pockets, and Makenna was trying to hold her coat closed because the zipper broke. "You guys have been running your ass off meeting and greeting every schizo in the Five Burroughs who says he has a paranormal experience. What have you seen?"

"Of course, you forget Peter." Ray replied as they made it into the library and were walking down an isle of work tables. "I was present at an undersea unexplained mass-sponge migration!"

Peter sighed. "Ray," he groaned "The sponges migrated about a foot and a half."

They began approaching one of the tables, where a man was sitting cross-legged on the floor, using a stethescope to analyse the table. Peter began tapping on the table with his knuckles, causing the man to stop what he was doing, thinking he was hearing something through his stethescope.

"_Egoooon...." _Peter called softly in a spooky voice, picking up a book and slamming it down hard against the tabe top. The man winced and pulled the stethescope from his ears. He looked behind them to see Makenna, who was bending over slightly with a warm smile on her face.

"Oh, you're here!" he exclaimed, standing up and falling into step with them.

"Yeah," Peter dead-panned. "What have you got?"

"This is big Peter, this is very big." the man said, his deep voice masking a tiny hint of excitement. "There's definitely something here."

"Egon, this reminds me of that time you tried to drill a hole through your head. You remeber that?"

"That would've worked if you hadn't stopped me." the man retorted.

Makenna frowned. "You tried to drill a hole through your head?" she asked, looking up at him.

He shrugged, but then noticed that he had never seen her before. "Have we met?"

"Oh, where are my manners." Makenna laughed, extending her arm. He gripped it and shook it firmly, a ghost of a smile on his face. "I'm Dr. Makenna Venkman. I'm Peter's younger sister."

She grinned at him, proud to use her new title of "doctor".

"Dr. Egon Spengler." he said. He looked her up and down, taking in all the simmilarities between her and Peter. The pout in her lips, the slight Brooklyn accent, and her height, even though Peter was just a little bit taller than her. Egon also noticed the differences too, like her hair was a light honey color instead of a darker shade like Peter's was. She also has bright green eyes. And then there was all the obvious features that he didn't need to go into a lot of detail in. She dressed like a respectable woman, wearing a v-neck, red sweater and a black skirt with black, slip on shoes that had not much of a heel. Her plaid black and gray coat seemed to have a broken zipper as he examined it a little bit. Remebering that he was supposed to be conversing, he cleared his throat. "Doctor of what, may I ask?"

"Same as Peter. Parapsychology and psychology." she confirmed. When he let go of her hand, she was finally able to get a good look at him. He was tall, lanky, and had thick brown hair styled in a very interesting way. His face, like the rest of him, was thin and just a little bit pale. His eyebrows were a little on the thick side, and behind his small, round glasses were eyes that were a chocolate brown in color. He dressed formally, wearing a white dress shirt, a sweater vest, a tie, brown pants, bown shoes, and a tan trenchcoat.

A sudden tap on Makenna's shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. She turned her head around to see another man, who began speaking in a hushed voice.

"I'm Roger Delacore. Are you the men and uh...woman from the University?" he asked.

"Yes," Confirmed Peter, who began the quick introductions. "I'm Dr. Venkman," he pointed at Ray "Dr. Stantz," he pointed at Makenna "The other Dr. Venkman," and then he pointed finally to Egon "Egon."

"Thank you for coming." Roger said nervously, his eyes flitting from one of them to another. "I hope we can clear this up quickly and...quietly."

Peter patted him lightly on the back. "Let's not rush things. We don't even know what you have yet."

* * *

"I don't remember seeing any legs, but it definitely had _arms_ because it reached out for me!" said a very frazzled and petrified librarian, who was lying on a table with her head propped up by her jacket. A doctor was taking a look at her while Peter, Ray, and Makenna stood around her. Ray's video camera was rolling and pointed at her. He looked at the two Venkman siblings, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

"Arms! I can't _wait_ to get a look at this thing!" he said with childish delight. Peter rolled his dark gray eyes and looked down at the librarian, who was still hyperventilating after her little encounter.

"Alice, I'm going to ask you a couple of simple questions, okay?" he said in the most calming voice he could manage. He began firing away. "Have you or any member of your family ever been diagnosed schizophrenic? Mentally incompitant?"

Alice thought about it for a few minutes, her mouth hanging open, before answering "My uncle thought he was Saint Jerome."

Peter remained silent before both he and Makenna muttered the same thing: "I'd call that a big _'yes'_."

"Uhh...Are you habitually using drugs? Stimulants? Alcohol?" Peter asked next.

"No."

"No, no, just asking." a short pause "Are you, Alice, menstruating right now?"

_"Peter!" _Makenna shrieked, a liitle louder than she meant to. Mr. Delacore, who had been in the area the entire time, whispered to her "This is still a library Dr. Venkman!" to which she apologised quietly and then hissed at Peter again.

"This woman has just been scared half to death by a ghost, and you ask if she's on her period?!"

Peter shrugged and looked to Mr. Delacore, who whispered "What does that got to do with it?"

"Back off man, I'm a scientist." Peter answered simply. Makenna rolled her eyes and gave up.

Suddenly, Egon skittered into the room, looking at a machine that was known as a PKE meter. He looked back up at them, a smile creeping onto his face at a snails pace.

"Ray, Makenna. It's moving!" he said, nodding his head in a way to suggest that they should follow. "_Come on!"_

Makenna immediately sprang up from her chair, reaching to grab the regular camera at the same time that Ray did. Their hands met briefly before Ray, chuckling, pulled his away to let her grab it. Peter, who had seen the whole thing, smirked at them. Makenna ignored him and scrambled after Egon and Ray.

Egon led the way down a flight of stairs to another room filled with books, with Ray right behind him and Makenna tailing Ray. Peter came down slowly and casually, not really acting like he cared. Their footsteps echoed through the long isles in between bookshelves as they continued onward. Eventually, Egon came to a sudden halt which caused Makenna to bump into Ray's back.

_"Look!" _Ray whispered excitedly, pointing at the object, or in this case, objects, of interest in front of him: about four towers of stacked books sat in the middle of the isle. The four carefully weasled their way around them, while Egon waved his PKE meter at one of the stacks from his spot between it and a bookshelf.

"This is hot, Ray." he said. Ray was pointing the video camera at the stacks and Makenna was snapping away at them with the other camera.

"Symmetrical book stacking." he said matter-of-factly, his eyes trained on the camera. He fumbled with a couple of buttons for a while and shuffled his feet a little bit. "Just like the Philidelphia mass-disturbance of 1947."

"You're right, no human being would stack books like this." Peter said sarcastically.

Egon, Ray, and Makenna shook their heads, finding Peter's sarcasm unwelcome at this time. But then Ray's head snapped up, looking behind him.

"Listen!" he said quickly. "You smell something?"

Makenna laughed at his choice of words, but then took a sniff and wrinkled her nose. She could smell something really foul up ahead.

They continued down that isle and turned the corner, gaping at what they saw. Record card drawers were open and records were spilled all over the floor. And a clear-ish sticky goo was slowly dripping down from the drawers. Makenna wrinkled her nose again in disgust.

"Talk about telekinetic activity, look at this mess!" she said a few minutes later, her feeling of grossness forgotten. She moved carefully down that isle, trying to step over the puddles of ooze that were forming on the floor.

"Raymond, look at this!" Egon said, stepping around one of the sticky drawers. Ray moved closer and examined it, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Ectoplasmic Residue." he breathed.

"Venkman, get a sample of this." Egon asked, more like comanded. Makenna and Peter looked at each other and back to Egon, looking as if to say _"Which Venkman?"_

"Peter, get a sample, please." Egon rephrased his last request, pulling a Petri dish out of his coat pocket and handing it to Peter, who scowled in discontent.

"Why me?" he asked. "Why not Makenna?" he looked at her with playful fury.

Egon looked at him over the rims of his glasses. "Well, Makenna is a _woman_, and women don't really like getting their hands covered in slime." he said, a smirk on his lips.

"_Most_ women," Makenna corrected him, passing Peter and patting Egon on the shoulder as she walked past him. "Thanks, Egon."

He nodded and went back to staring at his PKE meter.

"Somebody blows their nose, and you want to _keep_ it?" Peter asked, a hint of disgust in his voice.

"I'd like to analyse it." Egon answered simply, moving down the isle. He passed Ray, who was filming Peter getting ectoplasmic residue on his forehead.

"Come on," Ray said to Makenna, who was taking photos for both evidence and blackmail. She just couldn't pass up this oppertunity to pick on her older brother.

"Quit dilly-dallying, Pete!" she tossed over her shoulder, holding back laughter. She followed Ray and Egon around another corner before Peter caught up to them again, brandishing the now sticky-looking petri dish.

"Egon, your mucus." Peter handed it to Egon, who pocketed it in his trenchcoat. There was a loud creaking noise from behind the four of them, and they turned around, all jumping slightly as a bookshelf fell over. It stirred up a little dust, sending Makenna into a coughing fit.

"Has this happen to you?" Peter asked Ray. Ray closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"Oh," Peter said "First time?"

Ray nodded his head yes.

Egon took the lead again and walked down another isle, turning left, then right, then left again. The whole time he kept his eyes trained on the screen of the PKE meter. Finally, after turning another corner, the arms on the meter stood up straight and the lights on the ends began blinking rapidly. He held out a hand, telling the rest to slow down. He turned one more corner and finally looked up from the meter.

"It's here." he said, his mouth hanging slightly open. Makenna looked off in the direction he was looking and saw what he was talking about.

A ghost was floating about five feet in front of them, reading a book. It's appearance was that of an elderly woman wearing a old-fashioned dress. She seemed completely immersed into the book, so much that she didn't notice the four of them standing off to her left.

"A full-torso apparition. And it's _real!_" Ray whispered in Makenna's ear. She watched Egon nod his head out of the corner of her eye. Egon, Ray, and Makenna stood there watching the ghost bob up and down slightly as it floated, their mouths hanging slightly open.

"So what do we do?" Peter asked, keeping his eyes glued on the entity.

Makenna had begun to wonder that too, and judging by Ray and Egon turning their heads slowly to look at each other, it was clear that they were wondering too, and that they hadn't thought about it until recently.

"Could you come over here and talk to me for a second, please?" Peter requested, gesturing to an isle off to the side with his head and eyes. Egon and Ray were still glued to their spots, and didn't move until Peter seized a grip on one of Ray's ears, causing Ray to cringe slightly.

"Would you just come here for a second please?" Peter said in the same tone, pulling Ray by the ear to the isle he gestured to. "Right over here."

Egon and Makenna tore their gazes away from the ghost and side-stepped into the isle.

_"C'mere, Francine!"_ Peter said through gritted teeth as he let go of Ray's ear. His face was twisted with annoyance and just a little bit of anger. Egon and Makenna slinked up next to Ray in a guilty sort of manner. _"Come here!"_

Peter glared at all three of them with icy eyes.

"What are we doing?" he said through his clenched teeth.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Ray asked, looking up at Egon. The tall four-eyed man said nothing but pulled out a calculator, pushing digits in.

_"Stop that!"_ Peter hissed suddenly, swatting the calculator out of Egon's hands to let it clatter on the floor. Egon flinched as if he had been struck across the face.

"We've got to make contact." Ray decided finally. He looked between the three of them, gauging their opinions by looking at their expressions. Peter looked annoyed, Egon looked serious (duh) and Makenna looked uncertain. "One of us should actually try to speak to it."

Egon and Makenna looked at Ray, both actually realizing that Ray's idea might work.

"Good idea," Egon said.

And in that instant, three heads turned to look at Peter.

Peter sighed.

He moved from his spot to stand in Ray and Egon's old spot, in plain sight of the ghost. Ray, Makenna, and Egon peered out from behind the bookshelf. Egon was now holding the video camera and Ray was now snapping pictures.

"Hello. I'm Peter." Peter said awkwardly to the ghost, who paid no attention to him or the rest of them. She was too immersed into her book. Briefly Makenna wondered what she was reading. It must be a good book for her not to take her eyes off of it, she thought. She shook her head, clearing the thought from her thoughts. It made it made her honey colored hair whip around her head. There's plenty more time to think about that later, she thought.

"Where are you from...originally?" Peter asked.

The ghost turned her head to stare atthe four to her left. They held their breath, waiting for her to speak, but all that happened was that she pressed her finger to her ghostly lips and uttered one sound: _"Shhhhhhhhhh."_

Peter stood there for a few minutes before turning around and herding the other three back into the isle.

"Okay, the usual stuff isn't working." he stated blankly.

"Okay," Ray said, getting an idea. "I have a plan. Do exactly as I say." he led them out from their hiding spot again. Makenna stayed close behind him, and close to Egon's right side and Peter's left. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she felt an anxious feeling spread through her. She felt a warm hand on her back, and turned to see Peter, who her a small, equally warm, brotherly smile. She smiled back briefly before turning back to the task at hand. She gulped.

"Okay...ready...**_GET HER!!!!_**"

Suddenly, the once feeble looking old lady transformed into a hideous and terrifying monster within a blink of an eye. She let out a loud, petrifying screech and pointed her long fingernails menacingly.

All four standing there began screaming and tore out of there as fast as their legs would allow them. They sprinted up the stairs, through the main hallway, and out the door. Egon was in the lead, his longer legs letting him cover more ground, Peter was next, pulling Makenna behind him by her hand. Ray brought up the rear, having to run twice as fast to catch up with them. Roger Delacore stared after them in confused silence. Then he turned and headed back into the library, muttering to himself.

* * *

**Okay I know the ending seemed a little crappy, but I got impatient...-_-...anyways R&R!!!**

_**Monster**_

_**How should I feel**_

_**Creatures lie here**_

_**Looking through the window**_

**~Monster-Meg and Dia**


	2. Chapter 2: Terminated

**YAYAYAY!!!Here's chaper 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Get her_...that was you're whole plan, Ray?" Peter laughed, watching Ray's face and ears turn red with embarrasment. They were walking down one of the sidewalks of New York City, slowly making their way back to the university. Egon lagged behind, punching numbers into his calculator, which he picked up earlier when Ray had handed him the video camera. Makenna, not wanting to leave him alone in case he got separated from the others, fell back as well.

"I-I just got over-excited..." Ray trailed off. The redness to his cheeks and ears faded to a light rose color as he spoke, thinking back to their experience and how they ran like sissys when the ghost poised to kill them. His heart was still pounding from it. "But wasn't it incredible, Peter? Do you know what this could mean at the University?"

"It'd be bigger than a micro-chip. I'm _very_ excited." Peter replied, not sounding excited at all. He sounded more bored and uninterested than anything else. Both stopped walking, letting Egon and Makenna catch up with them.

"I wouldn't say the experience was _completely_ wasted." Egon said, looking down the bridge of his nose at the number on the calculator. Makenna stood on tiptoe and peered over his shoulder at the number. She wondered how in the world he came up with it. _Well, it's one of the advantages of having a really high I.Q., I guess,_ she thought. She listened to him continue his explanation as they began walking again. "According to these new readings, I'd say we have an excellent chance of actually catching a ghost and holding it indefinitely."

Makenna thought about what he had just said. So if they could, they could catch a ghost to study it. Interesting.

"Well, this is great! If the ionization is plausible **(A/N: that was just a guess, I don't really remeber what he said)**, we could really bust some heads!" Ray exclaimed, but then putting on a sort of sly smirkm and straightening his shirt collar in a professional-like way. "In a spiritual sense of course."

He looked over at Makenna and winked at her, making her laugh. This made Peter smirk at his little sister, amused with what she thought was humorous. But his smirk dropped instantly when he thought about what Egon had said.

"Spengs, are you really serious about the containment thing?" he asked. They stopped walking again and Egon gave Peter a stern look.

"I'm _always_ serious." he replied, his straight face proving that fact. Peter smiled a little and reached into his coat pocket.

"Egon, I'm gonna take back some of the things I said about you." he said. He pulled a candy bar out from his pocket and handed it to Egon, who hesitated in taking it. Makenna studied his face, and noticed there was a tiny glimmer of awe in his dark eyes, like he was a little kid saying "Can I really have it?"

"You-You've earned it." Peter said, the smile turning into a smirk. He watched as Egon slowly grabbed for the candy bar, and Makenna saw the glimmer of awe turn into one of recieving a gift from God. That was when she realized that Egon had a love for junk food. She smiled a little bit, amused.

They finally made it back to the University about a half an hour later. Ray talked non-stop about what they could do if they caught a ghost.

"The possibilities are _limitless_!" he exclaimed as they walked into their office. But all four stopped short when they saw a few other men in the room. "Hey, Dean Yager!"

The dean stood up, a snobby look on his face that sent uncomfortable chills down Makenna's back. He looked up at the four of them. The emotion in his eyes made Makenna's smile drop and her heart began to sink.

"I trust you're moving us to better quarters on campus." Peter said, smiling. Makenna and Egon though, were thinking the complete opposite. And their thoughts were the ones that came right out of Yager's mouth.

"No, you are being moved _off_ campus." he said, the snobbish look never leaving his face. He had a somewhat amused glint in his eye, that looked to Makenna that he was happy to be telling them this. "The Board of Regions has decided to terminate your grant. You four are to vacate these premises _immediately_."

Makenna felt her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach in pure shock. She had just gotten here today. And she was already getting kicked out.

"This is _preposterous_. I demand an explanation." Peter said, hesitant.

Yager gave an amused smirk, which made him look even more of a snob. "This university will no longer continue funding of any kind for your group's activities."

"But the kids love us." Peter said, trying to lighten the dark mood that had settled over him and the three behind him. But it really didn't help the situation.

"Doctor...Venkman," Yager said slowly, starting to get a little miffed. He sat down again, eyeballing all four scientists. "We believe that the purpose of science is to serve mankind. You, however, seem to regard science as some kind of dodge. Your theories are the worst kind of popular tripe, your methods are sloppy, and your conclusions are highly questionable."

Peter had a deep frown on his face, and his eyes were focused on the floor. Makenna wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay, but how could she when she knew that everything was far, far from okay.

"You are a _poor_ scientist, Dr. Venkman."

"I see." Peter replied softly.

The other two men in the room walked over to Ray and removed the two cameras from around his neck, taking them out of the room like the rest of the objects they had taken out during the little conversation. There went their study material. But it didn't matter now. They wouldn't be doing anything now.

"You have no place in this department. Or in this university." Yager concluded, standing up and walking out of the room. The four stood there in the doorway, staring blankly ahed or at the floor in Peter and Egon's case. Neither of them said anything, not even feeling the ability to in the first place. They took one last look at the empty room before turning and walking out into the hallway, and out of the university. It was legitimate. They had oficially been fired. Makenna's eyes were downcast and her head was bowed. But the other three men didn't fail to notice the small tears prickling at her eyelashes.  


* * *

"This is a _major_ disgrace." Ray stated gloomily. He paced back and forth, shaking his head in the process. "Forget MIT or Stanford now. They wouldn't touch us with a ten-meter caliprod."

Makenna was pretending not to hear him. She was scrunched up on top of a concrete wall, hugging her knees tightly to her chest. She was still letting tears roll silently down her face and made no sounds to indicate that she was still crying. Normally, people wouldn't be this upset if they lost their job, or upset enough that they were crying about it an hour or so after they got fired. But this just crushed Makenna.

"You're always so concerned about your reputation." Peter stated rashly, "Einstein did his best stuff when he was working as a patent clerk."

Both had yet to realize that their bickering was making Makenna even more depressed. She hated when people yelled at each other, especially friends and married couples. She had picked it up from watching her parents argue after Peter had left home for college. But now was not the time to be arguing. They needed to stick together more than ever.

"Do you know how much a patent clerk earns!?" Ray snapped, not noticing that Makenna flinched when he did so. To say he was ticked was an understatement. He was pissed off. He was not in the mood for Peter's comments at that point in time.

"_No!_"

"Personally, I like the University. They gave us money and facilities. We didn't have to produce anything. You've never been out of college. You don't know what it's like out there!"

Makenna paused in her brooding, thinking _'Where have I heard this before?' _in a sarcastic way. She rolled her eyes. Ray continued ranting.

"I've worked in the private sector. They expect _results_." he stated flatly, his eyes half closed and mouth set in a seemingly permanent frown.

Makenna lifted her head up, sniffing and wiping a tear from her cheek. Ray had noticed her red and puffy eyes and the tear streaks. He reached over and brushed a tear from her face in a gesture that was meant to say "Don't cry. We'll figure something out. I promise."

"For whatever reasons, Ray, call it fate," Peter said, or more like sang, as he stood up from his resting position on the wall. Makenna got down off the wall like he did and stood on the other side of Ray. Peter rested an arm around Ray's shoulder and began leading him towards a set if stairs. "Call it luck. Call it _karma_. I believe everything happens for a _reason_."

They stopped at the top of the stairs and faced each other. Makenna stopped in between the two of them, her eyes flitting from one to the other. Where is Peter going with this, she wondered skeptically to herself.

"I believe that we were _destined _to get thrown out of this _dump_." Peter continued, gesturing behind them at their former workplace.

"After I had worked there for barely a day?" Makenna mumbled crossly, her sadness turning into slight rage. Her green eyes flared angrily for a moment, but it didn't affect her brother whatsoever. Peter gave her a sympathetic side-hug, which made her feel a little better. A bit. Not much.

"For what purpose?" Ray asked, agreeing with Makenna's statement. He also gave her a more awkward side-hug, considering she was the first girl he had ever hugged besides his own mother.

"To go into business for ourselves." Peter answered, taking a sip of the amber liquid in the glass bottle he was holding. He offered it to Ray, who took the bottle and hesitantly took a sip. Once he did, he offered it to Makenna, who looked at Peter quickly to see if he would object. He had no hint of opposition of his face, so Makenna grasped the bottle carefully and lifted it to her lips. A tiny bit of the liquid slid down her throat before she handed the bottle back to Peter.

"This ecto-containment system that Spengler and I have in mind is going to require a load of grant-decapitalize." Ray informed them. He was obviously talking about the whole 'capture a ghost and hold it indefinetly' thing that Egon was talking about earlier. Since it came up, Ray and Egon have been talking non-stop about it. And now they had all the time in the world to put it together. But first they needed- "Where are we gonna get the money?"

Peter lifted the bottle to his lips, shaking his head at the same time. He took a swig and brought the bottle down.

"I don't know," he admitted, licking his lips for traces of the beveredge. He began bobbing up and down slightly. A thoughtful smile inched its way onto his face. He wasn't drunk, that much was certain. So it was pretty obvious that he had just now come up with an idea. "I _don't _know."

"Well, do you know where exactly I'm gonna stay for the time being?" Makenna asked him. Her voice shook slightly from her previous crying fest. "I only had enought money to make the trip here and to stay at a cheap motel for one night. Where the hell am I gonna crash?"

Peter was silent for a minute, thinking it over. Then he smiled.

"Don't worry. You can crash at my place." he said cheerfully. Then he put on a sly smirk. "But if you don't like it, I'm sure Egon or Ray will let you bunk with them. _Right,_ Ray?"

He nudged Ray in the side.

"Uhh...umm...sure, I guess." Ray stammered, totally caught off guard.

"That settles it, then." Peter grinned. He then began marching down the steps, with Ray and Makenna watching him every step of the way down. Both had one eyebrow raised.

"Why are you friends with my brother?" she asked him. He snorted and shrugged.

"I have no idea anymore..." he joked.

"I don't even know why I look up to him anymore." she snickered.

They followed after him.

* * *

**Okay! Well that's a wrap! I prolly wont be updating for a few weeks because I got Achievement tests coming up. and on top of that I get yelled at almost every week just because I get one bad grade in math that bringsmy overall grade down one of three points...thus getting grounded from the comp...but I'll try as hard as I can. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Petty cash and the HQ

**Okay, I've re-uploaded this chapter because I noticed that the other one was ALL in italics, but when I went to fix it, the uploader seemed to be on the fritz. That is the LAST time I submit a document on my mom's laptop. That thing is BAD NEWS.**

**On a sadder note, remember the lady I asked you to pray for? Broderick Ball's mom? Well she finally died...on monday. But we were all more calm and okay about it than the last time. Probably because we knew it was going to happen. The first time it was a complete shock. Everyone was bursting into tears left and right. Her benefit is going to be next Saturday. I am going to it even tho I don't know her very well. I know what it's like to lose a parent. It's not fun :(**

**Oh and plz forgive me for not updating in a while...I am having MAJOR writers block. Plus, I'm currently working on a doujinshi. It's a crossover between Naruto and Ghostbusters. Please check it out some time :). Just go to my page on deviantART. I'm only five pages into it, but it'll be good. TRUST me.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ghostbusters. If I did, I would have a part in Ghostbusters 3. Man, I can't WAIT 'till that comes out!**

* * *

_It is a bright new day in the Big Apple_, Makenna thought, _much better than yesterday_. And what made it better? Peter had finally voiced his idea on how to get some cold hard cash.

As she was thinking about how much more cheerful today was, they were walking through the doors of the city bank, a yellow envelope clutched in Ray's right hand. Peter was practically skipping down the sidewalk, Egon was fiddling around with his calculator again, and Makenna was her normal, happy-go-lucky self. The only one who seemed down in the dumps was Ray, who looked to have lost his best friend.

"You're never gonna regret this Ray!" Peter chuckled, gesturing to the envelope in his friend's hands. Ray, on the other hand, looked like he was regretting it already.

"My parents left me that house." he whined, feeling just a little guilty for what he did. He looked at the envelope forlornly. "I was born there!"

"You're not gonna lose the house," Peter reassured him calmly "Everybody has three morgages nowadays."

"But at 19%?" Ray complained again "You didn't even bargain with the guy!"

Egon, who had finished crunching numbers on his calculator, caught up to them from lagging behind again. He gave his friend a calm and collected stare.

"Ray," he spoke "For your information, the interest rate alone for the first five years comes to ninety-five thousand dollars."

Makenna whistled in awe. That was a _LOT_ of money. And she told Ray so, adding "Think of all things paranormal that we could do with that!"

"Will you two relax?" Peter questioned Ray and Egon nonchalantly. He began rambling on about what they were about to do with that money. "We are on the thresh-hold of establishing _the_ indespensible defense science of the next decade."

Makenna nodded in agreement and reminded them of what exactly that meant. "Professional Paranormal Investigations and Eliminations."

Then both Venkman sibling began crowding Ray, while Peter rubbed his thumbs and index fingers together.

"The franchise rights _ALONE_ will make us rich beyond our wildest dreams." they said in unison, causing the corners of Ray's mouth to lift slightly. But only for a short time. He still felt horrible for taking money out of his parents' house, and he knew that his father's spirit probably wouldn't be too happy with him if he found out.

All humor forgotten, Makenna gave Ray a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Her bright green eyes softened a little bit, and she smiled comfortingly.

"It'll be worth it, you'll see." She whispered in his ear, surprisingly tickling it with her warm breath. He felt the corners of his mouth lift again, more than last time. For some strange reason, he found himself blushing a tiny bit and hoping that none of them noticed. No one did.

_Thank god_, he thought, _Peter would never let me live that down._

Makenna smiled cheerfully and said "So the first thing that we need is the-"

* * *

"There's office space, sleeping quarters, and showers on the next floor. And there's a full kitchen on the top left." explained a woman as Peter, Makenna, and Egon slowly walked slowly around the main room of a broken-down firehouse. It looked as if it had not been used for several years, and it smelled of sawdust and oil. Boards, paneling, and a bit of broken glass littered the floor. Paint was chipping off the walls, and every once in a great while, a celing tile would fall down. One picked a good time to drop and fell right in front of Makenna, making her scream in surprise and jump backwards. She now looked around with distaste.

"Ugh, it looks horrible." she muttered under her breath quietly. No one heard her, thank goodness.

"It just seems a little pricey for a unique fixer-upper oppertunity, that's all." Peter explained what was bothering him. Egon drummed his fingers on a black case he was holding that Makenna had no idea what it was used for. She looked at his face, noticing the thoughtful expression in his features. "What do you think, Egon?"

"I think this building should be condemned." he announced, leading Peter and Makenna away from the lady. "There's serious metal fatigue in all the lower-baring members. The wiring is substandard, it's completely inadequate for our power needs. And the neighborhood is like a demilitarized zone."

"Yeah," Makenna agreed. "And to top it all off, I think I feel a draft." Her knee length skirt floated and rippled around her legs to emphasize this. She then realized that the garage door was open. So that must have been what was causing the draft.

"Oh," a moments pause, and then "Nevermind."

She blushed scarlet, hoping that Egon or Peter didn't notice her momentary lapse of stupidity. To her slight relief and slight dismay, only Egon had noticed. She looked up at him, her blush deepened because she felt so small compaired to him. Literally. She was somewhat dwarfed in comparison. One corner of his mouth lifted upward a little bit at her embarassment. Her blush faded slightly as Egon turned his attention to stare at his hands. She amused him. Good to know.

They were suddenly jolted out of their thoughts by a shout from the second floor.

"Hey! Does this pole still work?" Ray called down the hole of the firepole they were standing beside. Peter, Egon, and Makenna all looked up to watch as Ray grabbed onto the pole and slid down, landing perfectly next to Makenna. He stood up straight, grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow!" he breathed. He looked like a child on Christmas morning. He looked to each of them quickly as he began speaking. "This place is great! When can we move in?"

He pointed to the pole. "You've got to try this pole!"

His expression suddenly changed as he began thinking. Finally, his face brightened again.

"I'm gonna go get my stuff!" he announced. He darted for the staircase that led to the second floor. Halfway up, he paused and turned around, an idea coming to him.

"Hey! We should stay here! Tonight!" he exclaimed, pointing at the floor with both hands. He seemed oblivious to the three skeptical and slightly annoyed facial expressions of his fellow collegues. This proved to Makenna that his head was up in the clouds a lot. "Sleep here! You know, to try it out!"

And then he dashed up the stairs.

Egon, Peter, and Makenna stood there silently, listening to his footsteps from the second floor and looking at each other with a "What-in-the-hell-just-happened?" look on their faces. The lady, whom had been forgotten until now by the three Ph.D graduates, gazed expectantly at them with her eyebrows arched. After a long silence, Peter finally spoke.

"I think we'll take it."

"Good, the lady replied. She seemed content with their decision.

Egon sighed while Makenna just smiled.

_We have to look at the positive side of the situation_, she thought. _This place isn't so bad once you think about it. And besides, if Ray's happy, then the rest of us could get used to it. It's a unique fixer-upper oppertunity, like Pete said. It shouldn't take very long._

But looking around her at the mess that was, she sighed heavily.

_I stand corrected_, she mentally groaned, _This is going to take **FOREVER**_.

* * *

**Alrighty! Chapter 4 is in progress ppl. Just be patient :)**

**Adios!**

**~H.E.T.**

**A**


	4. Chapter 4: a Fixer upper and a spider

**Yay! The long awaited Chapter 4 is here! Sorry it took so long *sheepish grin* The good news is, there's only 11 more days left of school. So I'll have more time to write :)**

**Just an update: Chapter 9 of _I, Melissa Spengler_ is about 1/3 done. I still need to edit here and there, and write more of it.**

**Holy Frijoles, it seems my chapters are getting shorter and shorter...I need to develop them more then, don't I?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Makenna.**

* * *

The next few days consisted of the four cleaning and fixing up the old firehouse. It was a simple yet ongoing task, which always stopped around 11 o'clock at night and picked right up again at 8 in the morning. They only stopped for lunch and dinner breaks, but with Peter, breaks were quite frequent. Sometimes he would disappear to fetch something downtown, and then wouldn't return until several hours later. Makenna found this to be expected. Her brother had always been a man who didn't like to do much physical work. It was a wonder to her how he managed to stay thin and not be a couch potatoe. But then again, that was one of the things that made Peter...well, _Peter_.

Makenna chuckled to herself as the thought about it.

"What?" Egon asked her from under the sink. He was laying on his back, fixing a leak in the pipes in the upstairs bathroom, and Makenna was handing him tools.

"Oh nothing." she answered. She smiled and took the monkey wrench from his hand and handed him a flaslight. "Just thinking about Peter."

"Ah," he clicked on the flashlight and went back to work. He stretched his legs out so they wouldn't get stiff from being bent the whole time. She watched him and bent her toes from within her shoes, loosening them up. She heard the tiny, satisfying _crik_ that they made and breathed in through her nose.

Makenna sighed and shifted so she was in a more comfortable position than sitting on her legs. They tingled as they started to fall asleep. She examined her nails for traces of dirt, and when she found none, stared at the far wall.

"Why do you idolize him?"

"Huh?" Makenna turned to stare at Egon's visible half.

"Why do you idolize Peter?"

She shrugged. She had never really thought about it before. And she told Egon so, thinking the exact answer over in her mind.

"Well, he's my older brother for one thing. Aren't little siblings supposed to idolize their older siblings?" she asked, smirking.

Egon's shirt jerked as he tried to shrug.

"I'm not sure."

"Gee, you're a lot of help."

She chuckled. Egon shrugged again.

She sat there for a while, occasionally asking a question or trying to start a small conversation-one that wouldn't either confuse the hell out of Egon or make him uncomfortable. And during this time, Makenna was starting to get the feeling that Egon was beginning to become a decent friend, despite the fact that he sometimes didn't answer her when she talked to him.

Egon continued to work. Makenna sighed and waited patiently for him to hand her something, but all the while feeling incredibly bored. Egon noticed this by the sound of her sigh in an instant.

"I can take care of this, Makenna." he stated, making said young woman nod, stand up, and stretch. He watched her movements, noting that she seemed a tiny bit stiff. A good shower ought to help. "Why don't you go take a shower? You seem stiff."

Makenna looked down at the visible half of him. She agreed. A long, hot shower is exactly what she needed right now. She was feeling very tired after waking up early in the morning, and Peter's methods of getting her out of bed weren't very...subtle. They mainly consisted of flipping her matress over. On a rare occasion, he would jump on top of her and yell _"Steam roller! Steam roller!" _while log-rolling on her. And then there was the classic grab onto her ankles and pull her out from under the blankets. Either way, it made her a little stressed out. All she wanted to do was just sink into a hot bubble bath.

"I think I'll do that. Thank you, Egon." she said. But the shower was in the room she was standing in and Egon was in the vicinity. She couldn't just begin stripping down to nothing while he was present. That would be totally embarrasing. So she sat down again.

"It'll have to wait until you're done." she stated. Egon nodded and went back to work.

At that moment, Makenna heard the front door close loudly and footsteps thud up the stairs.

"Honey, I'm home!" a familiar voice called out sarcastically. Makenna smirked and shook her head at her brother's humor.

"Welcome back, Pete." she retorted, grinning at him as he came in. Peter stuck his tongue out at his little sister. She mock glared at him.

"Okay, I think I've got it." Egon said, scooting out from underneath the sink. He stood up and twisted the cold water nozzle, turning on the faucet. A gentle stream of water shot out into the sink, but what Egon was checking for was no leak in the pipes below. Sure enough, the pipes were fixed. Makenna clapped with glee, happy that Egon had fixed it and that she could take a shower now.

"I call the shower!" she pointed at the door. _"Out!"_

Egon and Peter walked out of the room, Peter shutting the door behind him. As soon as he did, Makenna began unbuttoning her shirt, tossing it onto the counter-top. Then she pulled back the shower curtain.

* * *

Ray finished assembling the last of the four beds with a sigh. He was sitting on one of them, half tempted to flop backwards and fall asleep. In fact, he felt his eyes begin to droop a little bit. He yawned and gently lowered himself backwards onto the matress. He closed his eyes, ready to welcome the sleep he so greatly desired. But he suddenly jolted awake by a sound that made his skin crawl.

A high-pitched scream.

_That sounded like Makenna_, he thought in a rush. His heart began pounding in his chest for some reason. _She sounds like she's terrified of something!_

Quick as a flash, Ray sprang up from the bed and darted to the scream's place of origin: the bathroom. He threw the door open, expecting to see Makenna being held down by a thief or being strangled by a serial killer. But instead he got a pale-faced Makenna, shirtless but still in a bra, rooted to one spot and staring petrified into the bathtub.

"Makenna? What's wrong?" he asked, worried. She said nothing. But she pointed a trembling finger into the bathtub.

He looked in and what he saw made relief and a tiny bit of annoyance wash over him.

It was a _spider_.

An incredibly small spider.

_She's petrified...of a spider?_ he asked himself.

Makenna whimpered as the spider crawled a little towards the drain. It was then that Ray realized Makenna was one of those girls who were terrified of bugs, with the exceptions of fuzzy caterpillars, inchworms, and butterflies. So instead of questioning her on why she was so afraid of a little spider, his expression softened and he went to comfort her.

"It's okay, Makenna." he soothed her. "It won't hurt you."

"I don't care," she responded in a quiet, but trembling voice. "Get rid of it!"

Ray looked around the bathroom, trying to find something to use to get rid of the spider. He then spotted an old, abandoned magazine hiding under the sink, whose doors were standing wide open still. He grabbed it and held it in a way to make it stiff. He walked over to the bathtub, kneeled down, and placed the far end of the magazine in the spider's path. The spider acted like it wasn't paying attention and scuttled right onto it. Ray then stood up quickly and walked over to the window. He opened it and carefully and gently shook the spider onto the ledge, where it continued it's journey and disappeared out of sight over the edge. He knew that squishing the spider would've been so much quicker, but he wanted to let it live. He remembered something that his mother had said to him when he was little and loved squishing ants.

_"Why is their life any different from yours? Even the tiniest of insects should be allowed to live."_

He shut the window and turned to Makenna. The color was beginning to return to her face, and she smiled gratefully and sheepishly at him.

"Sorry for worrying you. I must seem like such a _dork_ for being afraid of spiders, eh?'

"Not at all." he replied, smiling. He gazed at her with an understanding look.

Until he realized that she was almost half naked.

As soon as it clicked, he tried furiously to avert his eyes, but the task seemed to prove difficult. He couldn't help staring at the nearly all exposed skin of Makenna's chest. She frowned and raised one eyebrow.

_Wow_, she thought, _he acts like he's never seen breasts before._

Ray suddenly noticed that he was staring and looked away, his cheeks flushing bright red from embarrasment. His heart rate quickened, and it suddenly became a little difficult for him to breathe. Makenna noticed his embarrasment and smiled to herself.

_Aww_, she cooed in her mind, _he is so CUTE when he's embarrased._

"Uhh...I-I should...umm...probably...b-be goin now....umm...e-excuse me." he stuttered as he quickly rushed past her and out the bathroom door, shutting it quickly behind him. Makenna stared after him, thinking about what had just happened. She thought about how Ray had blushed furiously, and about how he oogled at her breasts. She also noted the look on his face when he came into the room after she had screamed, and how he looked at her as soon as he let the spider go free. It made her confused, more so than usual.

Makenna shook her head, making her hair whip around her head. She sighed to herself.

"There'll be plenty of time for thinking about it later." she said to herself. "Right now, you've got a date with a _shower_."

And with that, she proceded to undress and stepped into the warm, inviting water.

* * *

**Ahahahahaha! I am so cruel!**

**I actually had the whole spider incident in my head for this chapter for a long time. I also had the whole 'barging in the bathroom when someone's in the shower' scenario in there too. But it seems so cliche, so I improvised!**

**Chapter 5 is on the way!**

**Hope you liked it :) Reviews will be greatly appreciated !**

**~H.E.T.**


	5. Chapter 5: Conversations

**Yay! Chapter 5 is here! Well, only two more weeks left until school is over! W00t! I am so excited! Tho I'm not excited for spanish finals *doom* uhh...I'm gonna fail, I know it.**

**Gaah! I wish I had another M&M flurry like I just had a few minutes earlier...with M&Ms out the wazoo. There was a whole crap load of them! Ahh it was so good!**

**I was listening to "Halfway Gone" by Lifehouse while I was writing this. That is like one of my new favorite songs :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostbusters. If I did, I would make Ghostbusters 3 have all of these really cool special effects. I would also make a second video game, one that would have Makenna or Melissa in it :) I only own Makenna.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ray refused to meet Makenna's eyes the next two day. Whenever she looked at him, or passed him in the hallway, he would look down at the floor and say absolutely nothing. She knew he was still a little flustered from the bathroom incident. And frankly, she didn't blame him. She was still confused with all that happened. She kept trying to think about it, but it only confused her furthur and give her a headache. So she decided to drop it.

The firehouse was now complete. They were ready to begin with the business they devised together: Ghostbusters. First thing they needed to do was get their names into the media. Already done. They had called a camera guy to shoot a cheap commercial yesterday. Makenna stayed out of it. It was they guys' idea originally; she had just encouraged it and helped set up. She had also went to an old friend of hers when the matter settled on uniforms. She had designed their work clothes as tan jumpsuits, with a black patch on the left side of the chest that spelled their last names in all capitals. On the left sleeve was their logo: a cartoon-ish looking ghost in a red circle with a line going through it. It was fitting for them.

Egon was already working on their equipment. Starting from yesterday, he worked very hard attatching wires and adjusting other various instruments on their new ghost catching tools. Occasionally, Makenna or someone would pop in on him to ask if he needed anything, but each time he said no. He only stopped to use the restroom and grab something quick to eat, and then went back to work. It amazed Makenna how he was able to figure it all out so quickly, but he managed.

Peter had set to work trying to find them a secretary. He checked any place he could for someone who needed a job and was good at being a secretary. Finally, he found someone. Her name was Janine Melnitz. She seemed like the right person for the job. They had all sat down to interview her, and Makenna couldn't understand why she couldn't take her eyes off Egon. But after they had hired her, Makenna realized the answer. Janine had fallen head over heels in love with Egon. When she discovered this, she chuckled to herself. _Yay_, she thought, _I have blackmail material!_ Though she probably would never use it.

"Janine, any calls?" Peter walked past Janine's desk, and envelope under one arm. The red-haired woman looked up from her magazine, looking up at him through her glasses.

"No." she replied in a monotone voice, sounding like she was very uninterested.

"Any messages?" Peter tried again.

"No." she said again.

"...any customers?"

"No, Dr. Venkman."

Peter slacked his jaw for a minute. _Well darn_, he thought.

"Good job, innit?" he asked her, smiling slightly.

She smiled back a little bit.

"Type something, will you? We're paying for this stuff." His tone turned bossy as he swiveled around and shuffled through the swinging gate into his office.

"Don't stare at me! You've got _bug eyes_!" he shouted over his shoulder, knowing that Janine was watching him retreat into his office with a glare reserved just for him. She turned back to her magazine with a '_Whatever_' roll of her eyes. Peter paused for a moment and then swung around so he was looking back at Janine.

"Janine? Sorry about the bug eyes thing. I'll be in my office." Peter stated in a rush, turning around and walking over to his desk, where he plopped down and leaned back in his swivel chair. Makenna chuckled at her brother. He was always one to right himself if he accidentally ran his mouth too much.

She watched as Janine scooted her chair backwards to let Egon crawl out from under her desk. He had taken a momentary break in figuring out the equipment to fix Janine's computer. Janine smiled dreamily at him as he stared at her for a minute. "You're very handy, I can tell." she said.

Egon stood up, using Janine's desk to help pull himself up. He side-stepped out of the way and circled around the desk to the back of the computer.

"I bet you like to read a lot, too." Janine went on.

"Print is dead." was Egon's reply.

Janine stared at him for a minute, her magazine falling limp in her hands. He kneeled down beside the computer, trying to fix it. Makenna watched this exchange from the stairs, where she had been sitting for the past half hour on account of trying to figure out the situation with Ray. She still had _nothing_.

"Oh, that's very fascinationg to me," Janine closed her magazine and set it on her desk. "I read a lot myself. Some people think I'm too intellectual, but I think it's a fabulous way to spend your spare time. I also play racketball."

She took off her glasses to give him a longing gaze without her glasses interferring. Makenna watched as Egon gave her a long, uncomfortable stare, pausing in what he was doing. "Do you have any hobbies?" Janine pressed.

Egon stood up, took a deep breath, and spoke in a cryptic answer.

"I collect spores, molds, and fungus."

At hearing this, Janine blinked in disgust a few times and turned back to her magazine. Egon walked quickly to the basement to continue on the equipment. Makenna sighed heavily and rested her elbows on her knees, her chin in her palms. She stared at the floor as she picked up where she left off in her thinking. But the sound of a wrench was making her train of thought scramble up.

She frowned and tried to locate where the sound was coming from. It was too close to be Egon working on their "toys". Her answer came from the opened hood of an ancient and beat up looking ambulance sitting in the middle of the room. She stood up and walked over. She found Ray laying on his stomach in the hood. His legs were hanging out of the front, and he was reaching something in the depths of the bulky machinery on the ambulance. But the only thing Makenna was looking at, strangely enough, was his butt.

_Hmm_, she thought to herself, smirking. _Cute butt_.

Apparently Ray could feel eyes on him, because he turned around. When he saw her, he squeaked "Makenna!" and somehow bumped his head on the hood. Makenna could hear him swear under his breath as he clutched his now aching head. Her hand was clapped over her mouth and her eyes were wide.

"Oh jeez! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, great..." he mumbled crossly "Never better."

She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyebrows were pulled together and her jaw was set. What was his problem? But then she remembered what caused him to be surprised enough to bump his head, and she let go of her annoyance. She pondered on whether or not to say anything about it to him. She knew it would make him a little uncomfortable, but what choice did she have? And besides, what did she have to lose?

She cleared her throat.

"Umm, Ray?" she began timidly, slightly nervouse about his reaction. By that time Ray had turned back to his work. He didn't turned around, but he grunted to show he was listening.

"Um...a-about the night before last-"

"What?"

**_THUD_**

"Ouch! _Damnit!_"

He hit his head again.

Makenna cringed. He swore a little louder than last time, and tried to go back to his work, but she stopped him.

"Ray, please come out of there before you hit your head again." she begged.

Ray glared at the floor for a few minutes before crawling out. But he refused to meet her gaze.

_Great,_ she grimaced. _Now he's mad at me._

She had a look similar to a sad little puppy. Ray, who looked to have been fighting some intense internal battle, finally looked at her. Noticing her kicked-puppy look, his frustrated look softened. But thinking about what had happened the night before last made a light blush creep onto his face. Why had he done that? What made him stare at her breasts in the first place? It shouldn't be different than staring at anyone else's, so what made that any more special? He felt so stupid and embarrased.

"I'm sorry for doing that..." he mumbeld, barely audible and yet she cought what he said. She stopped feeling so sad and gave him a small, sheepish smile.

"It's not your fault. You got rid of that spider for me. You are only human, after all."

Ray smiled half-heartedly. He still felt a little akward, though. _But I guess I'm going to have to live with that,_ he decided in his mind.

Makenna opened her mouth to say more, but another voice permeated the area.

"Hello?"

They turned to see a woman with wild, curly brown hair and a slightly nervous expression. She clutched at her shawl and looked around her. She was walking slowly towards Janine's desk.

She paused in front of Janine's desk, looking around some more. Janine looked up from reading her magazine and put her nail filer down.

"Oh, excuse me." The woman pardoned herself "Is this-This is the Ghostbusters' office?" it sounded more like a statement than a question.

Janine smiled slightly.

"Yes it is." she confirmed. "Can I help you?

"I don't have an appointment. I'd like to talk to someone please."

At that moment, Peter appeared and vaulted over the swinging gate, clearing it only by a little bit. He stopped directly in front of the woman.

"I'm Peter Venkman." he introduced "May I help you?"

the woman looked even more nervous than when she came in. She hesitated for a minute before speaking.

"Um well...I-I don't know, uh...what I have to say may sound a little unusual." she chuckled slightly.

Peter shrugged a little bit and shook his head. "That's all we get, day-in and day-out around this place."

Janine looked at him funny.

"Come into my office, miss-?" he trailed off.

"Uh, Barrett. Dana Barret." she answered, disappearing with him into his office.

Makenna and Ray looked at each other. Ray smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"We have a customer." he said enthusiastically.

* * *

**YAY! Now we're getting to the good parts! I have something special in mind planned for Makenna and Ray *squeals* I'll give you a hint: It involves dancing and a 1984 power ballad :)**

**Until next time!**

**~H.E.T.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dana Barrett

**Yesh! Only 7 more days left of school and I'm home free! W00t W00t!**

**Okay, for those of you who are anxiously awaiting the 9th chapter of _I, Melissa Spengler_, could you please hold your briches for a little while longer? I'm still trying to work on it. Please be patient.**

**Anyhoo, on with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Makenna.**

* * *

"-and this voice said _'Zuul'_. And then I slammed the refridgerator door and I left. It was two days ago and I-I haven't been back to my apartment."

Makenna sat on the couch, listening to the story of Dana Barrett, their first customer. Egon sat beside her, examining her with wires. Ray was looking at a screen, and Peter was listening intently to her story. Makenna had figured out that Peter had fallen instantly for Ms. Barrett, and judging by the wierd glint in his eye, he had fallen harder than ever before.

"Generally, you don't see that kind of behavior in a major appliance." he noted. Makenna couldn't tell if he was cracking a joke or making an honest statement. He kept a steady gaze on Ms. Barrett. "What do you think it was?"

Ms. Barrett narrowed her eyes a little bit. "Well if I _knew_ what it was, I wouldn't be here!" she said icily. Makenna raised her eyebrows.

_Smooth one, Pete,_ she thought.

Peter ignored the frosty exclamation that was directed at him and looked to Egon, who was removing the wires from Ms. Barrett's temples. "Egon what do you think?" he asked.

Egon turned and looked at Peter, blinding him with the examining light he wore on his head. Peter shut his eyes tightly and waved at him to turn it off. "She's telling the truth, or at least she thinks she is." Egon said.

He shut of the light and took it off, setting it on a table behind Ms. Barrett. Peter blinked to try to regain proper eyesight, as well as to get rid of the colorful splotches he was seeing roam around in front of his eyes.

"Well of course I'm telling the truth!" Ms. Barrett panicked, obviously worried that they were going to start calling her crazy. Makenna didn't think she was crazy at all. Neither did the other three, but their customer didn't know that. "Wha-Who would make up a story like that?"

_Yeah, _thought Makenna. _I doubt anyone in New York City is THAT creative._

"Some are people who want attention." Peter answered her. He looked down at his lap and then back to her. "Others are just nut-balls who come in off the street."

Makenna watched him very carefully. _At least he's being polite and not cracking inconveninent jokes,_ she told herself. _He's acting mature for once. _And strangely enough, he wasn't trying to flirt outrageously with Ms. Barrett, like he usually does with other women. _Well that's a first,_ she thought.

"You know what it could be," Ray spoke up, an idea in his head. He took a sip of his pop before continuing. "Past life experience intruding on present time."

He slowly walked over and lowered himself onto the couch, sitting in the middle, right next to Makenna. They watched as Egon made his way over to them also.

"Could be erased memories stored in the collective unconscious." Egon threw in. He grabbed a box of cheese-its that was sitting on the coffee table before sitting down on the opposite side of Ray. He offered him and Makenna a few before popping two into his mouth. "I wouldn't rule out clairvoyance or telepathic contact either."

Ms. Barrett chuckled under her breath, sounding like that was the most absurd thing she'd ever heard. She shook her head and apologized.

"I'm sorry, but I _don't_ believe in any of those things." she said.

Peter stood up from his seat and walked around until he was right next to her. He bent down and placed his hands on his knees.

"Well that's alright." he assured. He looked at the three on the couch. "I don't either."

Egon, Ray, and Makenna looked at each other with looks that said "Yeah, sure". They rolled their eyes, which went unnoticed by Peter.

"But there are some things we do; standard procedures in a case like this, which often bring us results." he explained. He looked at his two friends and his sister, wanting them to list any ideas that they had. Makenna had nothing. Ray finished chewing the cheese-its in his mouth and swallowed. Then he spoke.

"Well I could go over to the Hall of Records and check out the structural details in the building." He looked at Egon and then at Makenna. "Hey, maybe the building itself has a history of psychic turbulance."

Peter, who probably wasn't paying full attention, nodded quickly and dismissed him with a quick "Right, good idea."

"I could look for the name _'Zuul'_ in the usual literature." Egon inquired, stuffing a few more cheese-its into his mouth.

"Spates catalogue." Ray and Makenna said together, looking at him. They looked at each other and smiled, trying to supress their laughter until later.

"Tobin Spirit Guide." Egon nodded his head, sticking another cheese-it in his mouth.

Makenna looked away from Ray, her smile still in place. He seemed to be over the whole barging in mishap from the night before last. He was his old self again, not the brooding, embarrased person he was earlier that day.

"Tell you what," Peter concluded the discussion. "I'll take Ms. Barrett back to her apartment and check her out."

Egon, Ray, Makenna, and Ms. Barrett looked at him at the same time. Makenna raised an eyebrow at her brother.

I stand corrected, she thought with a sigh.

Peter suddenly realized what he'd said and was quick to fix it.

"I'll go check out Ms. Barrett's _apartment_." he looked down at said woman, who was still staring at him. He acted like he didn't screw up and asked "Okay?"

Ms. Barrett nodded slowly. She wasn't sure if it was okay or not, partly because of his little slip of the tongue and partly because she was afraid to find out if she was or wasn't crazy. She looked away nervously. Makenna could see her hands shake a little bit. Either she was afraid of being admitted into a psych ward or she was terrified with the idea of returning to her house. Makenna didn't know which one was less chilling.

"Okay..." Ms. Barrett trailed off. She stood up and led the way down the stairs, quietly and akwardly thanking him .

Peter looked like he was muttering something to himself for slipping up like he had. He hit his forehead lightly, clenching his eyes shut and screwing up his face in a way that made Makenna almost bust out laughing. She watched him follow their first customer down the stairs to the door.

"Okay," Ray sighed, getting up. "Time to crack down on this case." Makenna smirked at the sort-of cliche line and slouched down in her seat.

Egon got up also, bending backwards a little bit as he did. She heard his spine pop and she cocked her head to the side to make her neck pop also. Once that was done, she realized something.

"Hey," she caught their attention before they completely left the room. She stood up quickly and walked after them. "If you guys are gonna do what you said, then what am I gonna do?"

Ray and Egon looked at each other, neither having the slightest idea as to what the younger Venkman could do to contribute. She was, after all, a part of this too. They couldn't just leave her out of it. And besides, she had proved beneficial to them in the past few days. She kept good company when they needed to take their mind off of something, like when Egon had reached a block in creating the ghost busting equipment. He had suddenly felt weighed down, and wanted to clear his mind so he could think straight. So Makenna had launched into this story about the time Peter had set off a firecracker in their shed. This story made him chuckle as he imagined a young Peter setting fire to a firecracker fuse. This cleared his mind up right away for some reason, and he was able to contine working. Egon and Ray wanted to let her do something that would prove helpful, but to also keep her in one of their company. They like having her around. Finally, Egon came up with something.

"If I find something on this Zuul character, you can record it for later reference."

Makenna thought this over. It was a good idea, she noted. They could turn to the info if they hit a dead end in this story. It would also give them an idea of what they're dealing with.

"Okay, but I hope you can read my handwriting." she smirked and winked at him.

Ray laughed. Egon shook his head but he smirked. Makenna grinned and turned to follow him down the stairs. Ray was right behind them. They passed Janine's desk, and said woman waggled her fingers flirtatiously at Egon, who looked uncomfortably away. Makenna gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, while Ray broke off from the group and went to grab his coat to head off to the Hall of Records. Makenna watched him walk out the door and felt a strange tug in her chest. She placed her right hand over it and blinked in surprise several times. She stared after him, not even realizing that she had stopped walking. Egon noticed that Makenna wasn't following him and turned around.

"Makenna," he called her name "Are you coming?"

Makenna suddenly snapped back to reality and blinked again. "O-Oh, yeah. I'm coming." she stammered.

She turned to follow Egon again, her mind back on what had stopped her. She looked down at her chest, where her heart was, and stared for a while.

_Wh-What the hell was that?_

* * *

**Ohohoho! Look's like some changes are taking place *evil grin* haha. **

**I hear they r considering putting GB3 in 3-D...personally, I don't think it should b in 3-D. the other's weren't 3-D so y should this one b? Besides...has anyone noticed that almost ALL movies coming out lately are out in 3-D? I think they're getting a LITTLE carried away with it...**

**oh well, not my decision to make *sob***

**Well hope you liked :) R&R!**

**~H.E.T.**


	7. Chapter 7: It's a call!

**Viola! Here's Chapter 7!**

**SCHOOL'S OUT, Y'ALL! W00t W00t! Two and a half months of being a lazy ass is coming my way! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Makenna. Enjoy!**

* * *

Later that night, Peter had returned from inspecting Dana Barrett's apartment. He reported that he had no success in finding anything and had no luck in scoring a date with the client he had fallen hard for. Upon hearing the second one, Makenna laughed and asked "Were you expecting to?"

Egon and Ray knew that she wasn't making it up. Egon deduced that it was merely a sense of irony. She said there was a problem and when someone of authority arrived, everything was normal. It reminded Makenna of the time she complained that the light in her room wouldn't come on, but as soon as her mother came in, it worked just fine. She had _sooo_ been there before. More than once, in fact. And she did not like it one bit.

The next night, they were seated around their table, eating their dinner of take-out Chinese food. Makenna twirled her fork slowly in her noodles, looking boredly at the edible strings. It had been almost a week, and business had not picked up at all. They had nothing, zilch, nada, niet.

"To our first customer." Peter proposed a toast, raising his beer can. Ray and Egon hesitated, while Makenna stared at her food in continuous silence. Finally, Ray picked up his coke can.

"To our first and only customer." he corrected. Egon picked up his drink in silence, Makenna following suit. The held them up in the air for a few minutes and then taking swigs in unison. Four small clunks sounded as they set the cans on the table, turning back to their food.

"I'm gonna need some petty cash." Peter explained through a mouthfull of noodles. "To take her out to dinner. We don't want to lose her."

Ray, Egon, and Makenna looked up from their food. They watched as Peter looked from the three of them with a look that asked "_What?_ What did I say?"

"Um, this magnificent feast is the _last_ of the petty cash." Ray confessed.

This was true. They had spent all of the cash getting the firehouse cleaned and set up. Makenna used some for uniforms. Egon used some for their equipment. Ray had used some for the vehicle. And who knew what Peter used some of it for. Plus they had to eat somehow. So unless they get some more money, they won't be eating anything for a while. And that was something Makenna was not okay with.

Put out by this revelation, Peter pouted quietly to himself. Egon and Ray concentrated on eating, and Makenna watched Ray shove a large quantity of Chinese food into his mouth.

"Slow down, and chew your food." Peter grumbled, eyeing Ray crossly.

Makenna breathed in through her nose and stared down at her almost clean plate. Or however you would consider a paper plate clean. Briefly she pondered how this could be achieved. But she shook her head and stored the thought in her mental archive under the title _'Stupid things to figure out later'_.

She sighed as her feet swung back and forth like a pendulum, occasionally grazing the floor ever so slightly. This was an old habit of hers whenever she was thinking.

Being silent was getting them nowhere. Makenna wracked her archive-organized brain to come up with a good conversation starter before she did a sleepy face plant in her food. She was failing miserably at brainstorming something until the voice of Janine echoed throughout the firehouse.

_**"WE GOT ONE!"**_

About two seconds after her shout, the red-haired secretary sounded the old fire alarm. Ray had insisted that they use it when they got a call, and it was the first time they had heard it's annoying ring. It reminded Makenna of high school after classes.

The three men looked up from their food and stared at each other and at her. She looked to Ray, who looked like he had been hit upside the head with a baseball. His mouth was hanging open slightly and he seemed to be completely euphoric.

"It's a call!" he shouted. And everyone sprang into action.

The four jumped up from their seats simultaneously. Makenna stood up so fast her chair tipped backwards and crashed to the floor with a loud **BANG!** They immediatly sprinted for the firepole, Ray in the lead. He grabbed the pole and slid down, yelling unintelligable gibberish. Peter went down second, mumbling quietly to himself. Makenna went next, squeezing her eyes shut as she lid down the pole, landing solidly on both feet. Feeling the ground underneath her again, she opened her eyes and got out of the way for Egon, who came last. She ran towards the farthest locker and threw open it's door. The locker was filled with her uniform: her tan jumpsuit, her black shirt, her combat boots, and her gloves. Quickly, she pulled the shirt off the hanger and put it on, taking off her other shirt afterwards. She then grabbed her jumpsuit and struggled into it, bracing herself against the locker so she wouldn't fall over. Stuffing her gloves into her pocket, she grabbed the combat boots and jumped into the newly redone car, which they called the _Ecto-1_.

It was a real beauty, painted white with a few red stripes and their logo decaled onto the doors: a cartoon-like ghost crossed out in a red circle. There were all sorts of lights on the roof. They would help with sticking out, that was for sure.

She took her place beside Egon in the back seat and began lacing her boots onto her feet. She stretched her legs out a little and sighed. Peter turned the key in the ignition and the car revved to life. He flipped a few switches on the dashboard and the lights and siren started going off.

Putting it in drive, Peter stomped on the gas pedal and the car lurched out from the garage and turned the corner sharply. This caused Makenna to be suddenly caught between Egon and the door. His face was pressed next to hers, cheek on cheek, the stem of his glasses hurting her face. He struggled to get up, with her pushing on his chest, feeling uncomfortable with the situation. He blushed a light shade of red as he finally got up and put his seatbelt on, like he failed to do so earlier.

"Hey Egon, no getting it on while I'm in here, especially not with my sister." Peter joked, looking at them through the rearview mirror. Makenna stuck out her tongue and glanced at Ray, who looked a little odd. His eyes refused to meet hers, and his facial expression was very hard to read. It shifted into an akward silence then, two feeling uncomfortable, one was almost dead to the world, and the other was concentrating on driving.

They finally reached their destination a few minutes later; the _Sedgewick Hotel_. As the car pulled up next to the sidewalk, Makenna noticed the odd looks they were getting. Most had the look of 'What the hell?', but some others had stranger looks that Makenna had no description for. All in all, they stood out like sore thumbs. She slowly stepped out of the car and hid her face with her long hair. She circled around to the back, slinking around sneakily in hopes of not being noticed. Well, she could scratch that hope, because people were staring at her a lot. She opened the back door and pulled out the rack that held their handmade equipment: nuclear accelerators, or in a more understandable term, proton packs. These babies were a necessity for what they were about to do. They wrangled the apparitions to a standstill, or so it's been said.

"People are _staring_ at us." Makenna whispered to Ray as he slinked up next to her. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to make it hide her face more. Ray saw this immediately and grabbed her hand, pulling it down gently. He then pushed the hair in her face back behind her ear. The gentle touch of his warm fingers on her skin sent unfamiliar jolts through her body. She let a barely audible gasp escape her lips as he looked into her eyes.

"Why are you trying to hide that pretty face of yours?" he asked her, a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"I-I..." she stammered a form of reply. She was rendered nearly speechless by the incident of only twenty seconds before. Her face felt warm and she even felt a tiny bit light-headed. Finally, she managed a response.

"I just feel a little self-conscious. People are staring at me as if I have _two heads!_"

Ray chuckled and was about to say more, bit was immediately interrupted by Peter.

"Hey Ray, quit flirting with my sister!" he playfully scolded. He smirked as he watched Ray's face go from a normal skin tone to a light rose color as he blushed with embarrasment.

"Haha, I was just j_oking_ Ray!" Peter laughed, watching Ray's face grow redder. Makenna stared at Ray with a questioning look. Then she turned her attention to Peter, placing a mock scowl on her face.

"Leave the poor guy alone, Pete!" she scolded sarcastically. "There's work to be done here, in case you've forgotten."

Peter nodded, not having forgotten at all. He shoved past Ray, grabbed ahold of a proton pack, and help Egon put it on. Ray grabbed one and helped Makenna with it, the blush to his face fading only slightly. Then they switched, Egon helping Peter, Makenna helping Ray.

Gaining his balance again, Peter led the way through the hotel's front doors. Makenna, still feeling self-conscious, hoped that nothing could draw more attention to them. But of course, there was some clever force working to make her life possible hell.

"Hey, anybody seen a _ghost?" _Peter yelled out. The word _'ghost'_ bounced off the walls and celing, making it obvious that everyone heard what he had said.

_Somebody up there hates my guts_, Makenna mentally groaned. _Just strike me down, right now._

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter 7! Chapter 8 is where thing REALLY start to get good. Oh, and there will be more MakennaxRay romance, just b patient :) R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8: Splitting up

**ALRIGHTY! Chaptah 8 iz here! **

**Oy vey, I got sunburned majorly. I got blisters on my shoulders, but they're gone now. But now my shoulders are starting to peel like it's nobody's business...and holy crap. I've been peeling HUGE flakes off ( i know that's disgusting, but I actually find it as a form of entertainment. I try to see how big of a flake I can pull off).**

**Summer's been a blast so far :) I went to Cedar Point (for those of you who don't know, that's an amusement park in my home state of Ohio. The best. It is the home of the Top Thrill Dragster, the Milennium Force, and a whole bunch of other awesome rides. Tho i hate the Dragster...it goes to fast for me). Today I went to a Cleveland Indians game at Progressive Field (formerly Jacob's Field. Thank you Travis Hafner for giving us a home run :D)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Makenna. Ghostbusters (c) Dan Aykroyd (Ray) and Harold Ramis (Egon)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The four began making their way through the crowd of the hotel. A woman walked past them and Makenna noticed that all three of the guys, even Egon, were staring after her. She knew that was coming with Peter, but with the other two, it was completely unexpected. She even felt a strange tug when she realized Ray was staring at the woman. She felt a sudden urge that made her a little angry and suspicious, but how could she be? Ray had never seen the woman before in his life. Was it possible that she, Makenna, was..._jealous_?

_Me? Jealous of a woman I don't know all because Ray looked at her? _She questioned herself. Could it be possible that she was jealous because she wasn't the center of attention? If that was the case, then she should be jealous with Egon and Peter also. But it was just with Ray, so that couldn't be the case. But then what was it?

Could she possibly..._like_ Ray? As in, _more_ than friends? Could she possibly be..?

_No,_ she thought. She shook her head to clear the thought away. _It's not possible. Ray is just a friend, that's it. There is absolutely no way that I like him like that._

A voice jolted her out of her thoughts and she spun around and struck a judo stance. She looked about ready to karate chop someone in half. But it only turned out to be the hotel manager. Makenna blushed with embarrasment and resumed her previous stance.

"Ah, thank you for coming so quickly." the manager began. He startled Peter, who whipped around and tried to yell _"Jeez!" _but he calmed down and they began making their way through the crowd. "The guests are starting to ask questions, and I'm all out of excuses."

"Has it happened before?" Makenna asked, regaining some dignity.

"Well, most of the original staff knows about the twelfth floor. The disturbances, I mean."

"Uh-huh." Peter sounded uninterested, and tried to get the manager to cut to the chase. "Yeah."

"But it's been quiet for years." the manager interjected. He figited with his hands, obviously feeling uncomfortable about calling them. "Up until two weeks ago, that is. It was never _ever_ this bad, though."

"Did you ever report it to anyone?"questioned Egon, his usually quiet voice sounding loud over the chatter around them.

"Oh, heavens no." stuttered the manager. He looked between them nervously. "The owners don't like for us to even talk about it."

"Really?" Makenna asked, or more like stated.

The manager ignored her. "I hope we can take care of this quietly. Tonight."

"Of course." Makenna smiled reassuringly at the frazzled looking manager.

"Yes sir. Don't worry." Ray assured him, slipping one of their new gadgets, the PKE goggles, over his head. It fit like a baseball cap. "We handle this kind of thing _all the time_."

A total lie, Makenna knew. This was actually their first busting job. They intended to make it a good one, though. They wouldn't fail. Makenna was positive.

They reached the elevators and stood waiting. Makenna rocked on her heels, as she normally did while she was waiting for something. A man with a mustache standing next to them looked them over. "What are you supposed to be? Some kind of a _cosmonaut_?"

"Haha, no were exterminators." Peter laughed jokingly. "Somebody saw a cockroack up on twelve."

"That's gotta be some cockroach." the man predicted, raising his eyebrows up.

"It'll bite your head off, man." Peter agreed.

**DING**

The elevator had arrived at the lobby, carrying two people who looked them over strangely. The four began filing in.

"Going up?" Ray asked the man.

"I'll take the next one." the man declined knowingly, taking the cigar slowly out of his mouth. Ray shrugged and got in with the rest of his team.

"Suit yourself." Makenna added as the doors closed. Then the elevator started upward.

Ray sighed.

"You know, it just occured to me that we really haven't had a completely sucessful test of this equipment."

"I blame myself." Egon admitted, his brown eyes staring blankly at the door.

"So do I." Peter added sarcastically.

Makenna scoweled at her brother and turned to look at Ray, who was staring at the door like Egon was. She leaned her head on his shoulder, figuring that he wouldn't mind. Ray snapped back to earth and looked down at her. He felt a small blush creep onto his face at the close contact. He caught the scent of her hair; freesias. It smelled nice, and it went well with her honey colored curls.

"Hey Makenna, don't fall asleep." Peter said, ruining the moment. Ray cursed Peter's existence for some reason that he couldn't understand. It unnerved him to a point where he could turn around and glare at the older Venkman with the coldest glare that could've frozen the sun. This feeling surprised Ray and confused him into oblivion. It didn't make any sense whatsoever.

"Well, there's no sense worrying about it now." he said, almost to himself.

"Why worry?" Peter questioned. "Each of us is wearing a non-liscenced nuclear accelerator on his or her back." He said it nonchalantly, as if it wasn't anything new to him. Makenna wondered briefly how he could be so calm about it, while her inner self was flailing her limbs about, running around in frantic circles, and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Yep." Ray agreed. He made a motion behind him, without averting his gaze from the elevator's front. "Let's get ready. Switch me on."

Egon reached out to the accelerator on Ray's back, flipping a switch and turning the entire pack on. A vibraiting-like surge noise filled the elevator. Egon slowly stepped away from Ray, pushing Peter and Makenna to the front of the elevator, and flattening himself to a wall as much as possible. Makenna stood still, waiting nervously for either the pack to go off in a fiery explosion, or the elevator to get to the twelfth floor, whichever came first.

**DING**

Makenna let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and watched as the elevator doors slid open. At that moment, she almost expected to see the ghost they had been hired to find jump out from a hiding place and attack them all. She gulped and stepped out, grabbing the gun end of her pack and flipping a switch on it. The same vibrate-y noise sounded with the motion as her pack turned on. Gripping the handle, she turned around and backed slowly down the hallway, keeping an eye on the boys as they moved with her. She backed around a corner, with Egon following her move. Ray and Peter looked around carefully.

"It's quiet." she whispered the cliche line like she heard it in all the movies. Dramatic and yet serious. "_Too_ quiet."

A sudden noise from behind made Egon, Ray, and Makenna whirl around and open fire on whatever it was. Streams of blue and red, followed by orange sparks, assaulted the object they shot at. The three emmitted shrieks of surprise and fright, yelling unintelligable gibberish. Peter stood by, acting as though he were in a daze. Either that or it was an expression of not caring.

**_"I STAND THOROUGHLY CORRECTED!" _**Makenna screamed, her eyes clenched shut. But suddenly they heard a muffled scream, and Makenna began to panic. Quick as a flash, she shut off her pack as did the two boys. She cracked her eyes open to see a woman crouched on the floor, hidden behind a now scorched cleaning supply cart.

"What the hell are you doin'?" she asked loudly, more surprised than frightened.

No one answered her for a while. The guilty party of three looked everywhere but at her, Peter, or eachother. Finally, they managed a reply.

"Sorry," Egon mumbled.

"Sorry," Makenna repeated.

"I'm sorry," Ray said quietly.

"We thought you were someone else." Peter added, trying to ease his collegues' embarrasment, but to liitle avail.

They turned away from the woman and got in a small football huddle.

"Successful test." Peter joked. Makenna shook her head at him. This really wasn't the best time for witty comments.

"I guess so," Ray agreed hesitantly. Makenna watched as the embarrased blush faded from his cheeks. Her face still felt a little warm, but that didn't bother her much. "Uh, I think we better split up."

"Good idea," Egon agreed breathlessly. He took out the PKE meter that was clipped to his belt and turned it on.

"Yeah," Peter added. "We can do more damage that way."

"No kidding." Makenna agreed with her brother, nodding and taking deep breaths to calm her pounding heart.

"Alright. Makenna, go with Egon down that way." Ray instructed her. He pointed to the hall to the right of them. "Peter, you go down this way." he pointed to the opposite hall on the left side of them. "I'll head back towards the elevator."

And so they split up. Makenna walked beside Egon, watching him stare at the screen of the PKE meter. They walked down the hall in silence, both feeling slightly jumpy at the fact of a ghost hiding somewhere on their floor. Finally, Egon broke the silence.

"We don't know what this thing is capable of. Stay close to me."

Makenna nodded and move close enough that their arms were almost touching. She listened to him partly because he seemed to know what he was doing, partly because she was glad he didn't want the ghost to hurt her, partly because she trusted him, and partly because she was scared.

They walked around corners and through intersections of hallways. At some point, Egon was bent down while walking to see if he could get a better reading. And he did this very slowly, so as not to miss anything. On one such occasion, they cam up to an old man. Egon had straightened himself up slowly and, to make sure he was real, poked the elderly man in the shoulder. Said man gave Egon an odd glare, while Egon continued with his work. Makenna giggled quietly to herself, which Egon seemed to have heard. He glance at her over his shoulder and smirked.

"Glad to know that I amuse you, Makenna." he joked.

Makenna's giggling turned into laughter.

"_Well of course, silly_." she laughed. "You're my second best friend. You're _supposed_ to amuse me."

Egon smiled slightly at her bubbly attitude. But then he heard the walkie-talkie on his belt turn on and the humorous atmosphere deminished. Makenna stopped laughing and listened to her brother's carefully calm voice on the communicator.

"Come in, Ray."

It sounded like he was trying to mask something else, but she didn't know what. She waited until she heard Ray's enthusiastic reply.

"Venkman! _I saw it, I saw it, I saw it_!"

Makenna snorted at how many times he said "I saw it", like a young child would. But she stopped and listened to Peter's response.

"It's right here, Ray. It's _looking_ at me."

"He's an _ugly_ little spud, isn't he?" Ray asked him. Makenna could hear the clear disgust in his voice.

"I think he can hear you, Ray." Peter stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't move. It won't hurt you-"

But Ray couldn't even get the rest of the sentence out when they heard a terrified yelling in the tone of Peter's voice that blared from the walkie-talkie. The sound made Makenna's face almost turn white, and her eyes went wide. A gasp escaped from her lips as the yelling continued for a few minutes and then finally died down.

She stood there, rooted to her spot in an emotion that Egon couldn't recognize. He moved towards her to snap her out of the trance she seemed to be in.

"Makenna? Are-"

Egon didn't get to finish his whole sentence before Makenna took off, leaving him by himself.

She tore down the hallway and rounded the corner, disappearing completely from view.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN! ! i am evil! jk jk.**

**Well, I hoped you liked! Chapter 9 will be up ASAP :) Chapter 10 will have a special treat for y'alls (it was previously going to be in chapter 9 but i divided the hotel scene up, so it'll be in 10 now) R&R!**

**~H.E.T.**


	9. Chapter 9: We came, saw, and kicked ASS

**WHOO! I'm really happy right now! I just want to say thank you to all my readers who like my story. It helps me to push on and finish it! Thank you. I love you all :)**

__

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Makenna.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Please let Peter be okay_, Makenna thought frantically. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. _Please let my brother be okay._

She raced down the hallways, searching worriedly for some sign that her brother was alright. But it seemed that the harder she tried, the more lost in the labyrinth she seemed to get. It didn't help any that every single hallway looked exactly alike, with the same decor, same plants, and the furniture was placed in the exact same spots.

"Peter?" she called, breaking into a sweat. Her hands began shaking as the terror had the chance to further set in. "Pete?"

She was feeling more on edge now than she'd ever felt in her entire life. Her legs were starting to sting from the excersize, but she knew she had to push on. Peter was the only family member that she felt really close to. She would never forgive herself if something happened to him.

"Peter Laurence Venkman! _Answer me!"_

"Makenna! Over here!" a voice shouted, but it wasn't Peter's. It was Ray's. But where was he? Makenna stopped in her tracks and looked around, hoping she could find him.

"Ray? Where are you?" she called out to him. She turned around in circles, searching.

"I'm over here." he replied. She heard footsteps from behind, and she spun around to face that direction. There was Ray, standing there with the stick of his proton pack clutched in both hands. He smiled at her as she tore down the hall towards him.

"Where's my brother?" she asked as soon as she reached him. "Is he alright?"

Ray's smile turned into a grin.

"Take a look four yourself." he answered simply. He gestured to the hallway to his right, where a cry of _"God dammit, Ray! Help me up!" _was heard.

"Peter?" Makenna turned into the hallway, expecting to see her brother with a wound on his person somewhere. But what she did find was not what she expected of course. It was much, **MUCH** funnier.

"Makenna, help me up!" Peter held out a hand to his sister. She ran to him and took his hand, helping to pull him onto his feet. Once he was up again, however, she nearly keeled over with laughter. Poor Peter was covered from head to toe in green ectoplasmic residue. It was everywhere on him. He was gonna have one tough time getting it out of his hair.

"Bwahahahahahahahahahaaaa! You got _slimed!" _she laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. Peter looked to have lost his pride and dignity. He glared at his sister, which didn't help him much, as it made her laugh harder. She leaned backwards and suddenly found herself unbalanced. She began to fall backwards. She was about to twist in midair to absorb the impact with her forearms, but something caught her. Or someone for that matter.

Makenna looked behind her out of the corner of her eye to see Ray smiling half-heartedly at her. Her upper back was against his chest, and his arms were wrapped around her waist from behind. She could feel his breath on her neck, which sent pleasant jolts down her spine. This made the blood rush to her face which resulted in a heavy, embarrassed blush.

"Be careful, Makenna." he advised. He let go of her waist and held onto her shoulders. Part of her wished for some odd reason that he could put his hands and arms back around her waist. They left butterflies fluttering about in her stomache. He steadied her back on her feet again and let go of her shoulders. Makenna mentally poured before she realized what she was mentally pouting about. These thought and feelings began to frighten her.

_What's happening to me?, _she questioned herself. _What's going on?_

Makenna broke out if her train of thought as she heard Ray's walkie-talkie come to life.

_"Ray! Ray! Come in, please!" _Egon's voice sounded throughout the hallway.

"I feel so funky." Peter mumbled, spitting some of the slime out.

"Spengler!" Ray answered Egon quickly. He looked at Peter with enthusiasm in his grin. "I'm with Venkman. He got slimed!"

_"That's great, Ray. Save some for me." _was the response. Makenna laughed, shaking her head at Egon and Ray, who both seemed a little too into this. _"What about Makenna? Did she find you? Is she alright?"_

"She's here with us, Spengs. She's just peachy." Ray answered cheerfully.

Makenna grabbed the walkie-talkie from him, pressing the talk button with her index finger.

"He's right Egon, I'm absolutely _marvelous_. Thank you for your concern." she said this with an almost accurate British accent. She heard a chuckle from the other end. Ray was snickering behind his right hand, and Peter looked like he was so proud of her.

_"Good. Had to check up on my best friend." _he added. Makenna smiled.

"Aww, shucks!" she squealed, trying to sound embarrassed and flattered.

Suddenly, Peter grabbed the walkie-talkie from her and began speaking into it.

"While I hate to break up this highly amusing conversation, which it is." he said with sincerity. "Did you have something to tell us, or did you just want to check in on us?"

_"Oh, yes. Get down here right away. The ghost just went into a ballroom." _was Egon's reply.

"Okay. We'll be right there." Ray announced when he got the walkie- talkie back. He clipped it back onto his belt and turned to the two Venkman siblings. He nodded his head curtly, and made a jerking motion with his head, advising that they follow. He began walking back to the elevator. Makenna repeated the nod, but in Peter's direction and set off after him, with Peter lagging behind a little.

The trip back to the lobby was a very quiet one. Twice, Makenna considered striking up a conversation. She would open her mouth to say something, but then quickly changing her mind and shutting it again. She licked her lips and ran a hand through her waist-length hair. Ray fidgeted around, shuffling his feet every so often and clearing his throat quietly. Peter was trying to reach an itch on his back. He had his right hand shoved down the back of his jumpsuit and shirt, frantically trying to scratch the itch. Finally, he gave up on that angle and approached from the bottom. Makenna shook her head and laughed mentally.

Egon was waiting for them by the elevators. He quickly scraped some slime of of Peter's jumpsuit and into a convenient petri dish that he just so happened to have in one of his pockets. After he had pocketed it again, he led the way to the ballroom, where the manager was standing nearby. They told him what they were going to do, which made the manager nervous to no end.

"Okay, sir. If you could just wait here, we'll take care of it." Ray smiled assuringly, leaning out of the doorway. Egon smiled the same way, while Peter was looking into space. Makenna grinned and gave a little wave as the double doors closed and were locked behind them.

Ray pulled the PKE goggles over his eyes, flipping a small switch as he did so.

"We need to be silent while I search." he whispered. "That little spud has to be on the look out for us."

The three behind him nodded and zipped their lips. Makenna's heart began pounding in her chest as Ray peered out of the curtain they were hiding behind. She watched his head turn to the left, then the right, and then looked up. Then he motioned to them to look.

_"There it is!_" he whispered excitedly. "On the ceiling!"

Makenna peered from behind the curtain and wrinkled her nose in disgust. She now knew what Ray was talking about. This little green ghost was downright _ugly_. It had crooked teeth and a lot of chins, skinny little arms and bony hands, beady little eyes and a very large tongue. He was hideous to look at, and Makenna knew she would feel better when they captured him. At the moment, it was circling a chandelier, grunting and harrumphing to itself. It seemed very frustrated, which Makenna presumed that it getting caught wasn't going to improve it's attitude at all.

"That's the one that got me." Peter spoke in a low voice beside her. Slowly, cautiously, they moved out from their hiding space. Ray got down on one knee and pointed his accelerator up at the little green blob. Makenna crouched low next to him, her patrona wand also pointed at the little slimer.

_Hmm, Slimer...that's a good name for the little onionhead_, She thought. She then shook her head to get back to the task at hand. She switched her pack on and waited for orders. _Plenty of time to think about it after the job's done,_ she reminded herself.

"Alright boys...,"Ray whispered. Makenna glared at him out of the corner of her eye, and he quickly fixed his mistake. "And lady...ready?"

Makenna's hear sped up with the adrenaline. Here we go, she thought shakily.

"_**THROW IT!**" _Ray yelled in command to the others. It was game time.

Four mini-explosions went off and their proton pack wands shot out powerful streams of orange and blue, with sparks coming out. All four missed horribly, shooting down the chandelier which came down for a crash landing on top of a table. The table buckled and broke, sending shattered glass and pieces of wood to scatter about the floor. The ghost had let out a frightened moan and disappeared again. Electricity crackled from the disconnected power chords of the chandelier. The four headed over and gathered around the massacred table.

"I did that! I did that! That's my fault!" Ray blurted out. Makenna looked at him warily, her heart still pounding in her chest.

"It's okay. The table broke the fall." Peter assured him. Makenna couldn't tell if that was a joke or a serious statement. After a while, she gave up on trying to figure it out.

"There's something very important I forgot to tell you." Egon spoke up suddenly. Peter, Ray, and Makenna turned around to look at him. He looked to be shaken up a little bit, and this new piece of information just might prove to be just as gruesome as unlicensed nuclear accelerators.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

Egon cleared his throat. _Here it comes_, Makenna thought.

"Don't cross the streams." he said simply.

_Uh-oh_, Makenna thought. _Something tells me that crossing the streams would be a very bad idea._

"Why?" Peter wanted to know. Makenna wanted to know this too, and she feared she wasn't going to like the reason.

"It would be bad." Egon answered.

_Well that just confirmed my first thought, but I need more than just a four word statement, Egon,_ Makenna mentally grumbled. _Why is it bad?_

"I'm fuzzy on the whole good/bad thing. What do you mean 'bad'?" Peter asked, sounding a little irritated for not getting a good answer before. Egon cleared his throat again, telling Makenna that talking so much was making him a little uncomfortable. Finally, he spoke.

"Try to imagine all life as you know it stopping instantaneously and every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light."

It got dead quiet after that. Makenna gulped, her eyes wide. _Okay, crossing the streams_, she noted. _Have to add that to my list of 'things I will never do in my life'._

"Total protonic reversal." Ray breathed out, a tiny inch of fear in his unusually calm voice.

"That's bad?" Peter asked, but it sounded more like a statement. He pursed his lips together and nodded. "Okay. Alright, improtant safety tip. Thanks Egon." he patted Egon on the shoulder, acting very serious for once. His expression changed into something Makenna liked to call "Peter's serious game face". His eyes wandered over ot spot the green spud again. It had floated over to a food table and was now attempting to drink a bottle of red wine, which was failing horribly. The wine was just going right through it and onto the white tablecloth.

"Alright. Ray, take the left. Egon, take the right. Makenna, you're with me." Peter instructed seriously, a strange glint in his eye. Makenna followed her brother over near the table, where they readied their proton packs and aimed.

"Okay, Ray. Give me one high and outside." Peter watched the little blob cautiously. Ray nodded and aimed his pack. Makenna watched with baited breath as the ghost turned and saw them, giving out a surprised growl. She cringed at how gross it looked, put resumed her serious face when Peter yelled to signal for Ray to go. "_RAY!"_

Ray shot at the blob, who dodged to the right; it's left. Ray powered down as soon as he missed.

"Okay, _'KENNA!" _Peter yelled. Makenna aimed and fired at will. The food on the table exploded like popped helium baloons, and more glass shattered. The ghost was sent spinning into the bar.

_"EGON!" _Egon let loose his stream, which instantly went out of control. It was flying everywhere around the bar, burning a gash in the wood, and busting more glass. It sent sparks flying, and glass shards were strewn everywhere. Makenna saw the blob escape and quickly floated upwards towards the ceiling,

"Okay, alright, whoawhoawhoa-" Peter began shouting, his eyes glued on Egon, who was still firing away.

"That's good, that's enough-" Ray added to it.

"Egon, stop!" Makenna shrieked.

Egon finally regained control and turned off his pack, breathing heavily in fear and from the effort of trying to get control back.

"Whoa, _nice shootin', Tex!" _Peter exclaimed, humor laced into his voice. Makenna smirked and shook her head, looked at Egon, and grew serious again.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. He only nodded, his face a little pale.

"Alright then." she smiled.

"The last throw took something out of him, but he's gonna move." Ray observed the blob intensly. His jaw slacked for a moment as he looked around him. It went back into place as he got an idea. "I need some-I need some room to put the trap down. Give me some room."

So they went to work "rearranging" the room a little bit. This was also known as "picking up tables and tossing them in random directions, not caring whether things got broke". The room now looked completely trashed, like a tornado had gone through it. And it also looked like someone had set things on fire. There were scorch marks on the walls and ceiling from the proton streams, and the bar counter was actually on fire. Broken glass and wood littered the floor, and damaged furninture was tossed every which way. I sure hope they're insured, Makenna thought, cringing.

There was one table in the way now, and Makenna, Egon, and Ray moved to dispose of it.

"We've got to get this in the clear." Ray said.

"No, wait! Wait!" Peter said loudly. The three stopped and backed away slowly. Makenna watched as her brother grabbed two handfulls of the tablecloth. "I've always wanted to do this." he added, and he gave the tablecloth a sharp yank. Everything excpet the floral centerpiece fell over as the tablecloth was whipped out from underneath them. Peter discarded the tablecloth and held up his hands over his head, making peace signs.

"The flowers are _still _standing!" He exclaimed in good humor. Makenna whooped in response, holding her had up for a high five. Peter returned it and pulled her to him, getting her in a headlock and giving her a noogie.

"Hey! _Let go!" _she laughed, breaking free. He smirked at her.

Suddenly, she saw the blob float towards the center of the ceiling, and she immediately got serious again. Ray swiped his hand along the ground and the little ghost trap wheeled out into the middle of the room, directly under the blob. It was a square box with little wheels on the bottom and handle for picking it up. It also had a chord attatched to it as well as one shiny, red button.

"Okay, on my signal." Ray began instructing, ponting at Egon. "Spengler. I want a confinement stream from you okay?" Egon pointed his accelerator at the entity, his thumb on the trigger button. "_GO!"_

A stream of orange and blue shot up and wrapped itself around the ghost, which began grunting with the effort of trying to get free, which wasn't working. It flailed it's arms about, squirming as much as it could.

"Okay. Hold him up there, hold him up. _GO!" _Peter let his pack go, furthur trapping the ghost in the swirl of his and Egon's streams. When it impacted, the ghost let out a small shriek that sounded like it was in pain. But ghosts can't feel pain...or could they?

"Makenna, _GO!" _Ray yelled finally. Makenna let her stream loose, and it hit the apparition dead on. The force of the stream flowing out made her shake, but she kept her eyes locked on the ghost.

"It's working, Ray." Egon said over the sounds that the streams made. His body bobbed up and down for a reason that Makenna couldn't place, but she pretended not to pay attention.

"Start bringing him down. Start bringing him down, okay? You got 'im. Don't cross the streams." Ray was drowned out by Peter's voice shouting at the ghost, who was still struggling and squirming.

"Maybe now you'll never slime a guy with a _positron collider_, huh!" he yelled, and Makenna laughed.

"You're an _idiot_, Pete." she said to him.

"Ah, but I'm an idiot who was dying for some _payback." _Peter shot back with a grin.

"Venkman, shorten your stream! I don't want my face burned off!" Egon yelled, interrupting their friendly conversation.

"Which Venkman?" Peter and Makenna asked at the same time, both looking at him.

_"Peter!" _He clarified.

Peter looked down at his wand and pressed a button. His stream shortened a bit, which hopefully put everyone out of danger temporarily. Makenna sure hoped so. These thing were highly dangerous, and should only be handled by professionals, which was them. Unfortunately.

Slowly, but surly, they were lowering the ghost down towards the trap. By now it was almost there, and Makenna wondered what was going to happen next. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Ray pulled the PKE goggles over his own eyes and looked down at the red button in front of him. He lifted his left foot over the button and looked back at them.

"I'm opening the trap now. Don't look directly at the trap!" he yelled, stomping on the button. The little doors on the trap flew open, and a bright light soared up to the celing. Makenna had looked at it directly, and she could se why you shouldn't do that. It hurts your eyes.

"I looked at the trap, Ray." Egon admitted, and Makenna smirked, but really, she was relieved to know she wasn't the only one who looked at it directly. And she was happy he had finally decided to stand still. The bobbing up and down was getting on her nerves.

"I did too." she confessed.

Ray ignored her. "Turn your streams off as soon as I close the trap! Get ready...I'm closing it..._**NOW!**" _With that, he stomped on the button again. Makenna immediately shut her pack off and turned away, her eyes clenched shut. A loud, deep scream emitted from the ghost as it was sucked into the trap. There was a small _**T-CLACK **_noise, and then the room had gone silent again. Makenna cracked her eyes openand peered into the room through her lashes. No bright light from the trap. She opened her eyes all the way and turned around, looking at the floor. The trap sat there, doors closed and locked, a little red light blinking quickly and rapidly. A small beeping noise came from it.

The four slowly gathered around the trap. Egon kneeled down beside it and tried to touch it, while Peter nudged it with his boot. Makenna bent over and placed her hands on her knees, leaning over the trap and staring at it with amazement. She looked at Egon, who was looking at her with the same kind of disbelief in his chocolate brown eyes.

"It's in there." he reported in amazement.

Ray chuckled airily after this revelation. "Well that wasn't such a chore, now was it?"

Makenna smiled at him. Ray smiled back, feeling really happy. She stood up straight, placing her hands on her hips.

"We...we actually caught it!" she exclaimed, feeling psyched out. She was so happy, she felt like hugging something, or someone.

Egon stood up, his eyebrows arched and his breathing slow and steady. He looked at her, noticing her excitement, and smirked. Her smile turned into a grin, and without warning, she launched herself into his arms. She hugged him around the waist, the side of her face pressed against his chest. He stiffened, feeling his face heat up because of her closeness. He returned the hug akwardly, swallowing a lump in his throat.

Makenna let go of him and then hugged her brother, who returned the hug almost immediately. He picked her up, earning mock protest from her. She squealed and wriggled until she got free and landed on the ground.

Finally, she turned to Ray and bit her lip self-consciously. She hesitated for a while, feeling her heart rate quicken, which was starting to become odd to her. After her pause, she walked up and hugged him tightly, resting her head against his shoulder. Ray blushed at their closeness and at the feel of her breasts pressed tightly to his chest. He caught the smell of her hair again, which didn't help very much with the now present sensation he was feeling. His heart began to speed up, and he didn't doubt she could feel it. After getting over the shock of it all, Ray slowly wrapped his arms around Makenna's waist and returned the hug. He closed his eyes halfway as he began to enjoy the feel of her in his arms. It was then that he noticed something about himself when he was around her. He realized-

"Aww, while I hate to break up this _romantic _moment." Peter's voice cut in, making both Ray and Makenna sigh in slight frustration. "The people outside are waiting for us."

Makenna nodded, realizing he was right. She watched as Ray picked the trap up off the ground, which had begun to smoke heavily. She got caught in some of it and began coughing, waving her hand in front of her face to clear it away. It was really foul smelling, and it trailed behind as they walked to the ballroom doors. Peter unlocked the doors and pushed them open with a flourish, making a grand entrance.  
"We came, we saw, we kicked it's _ASS!" _he yelled happily into the manager's face. Said manager looked relieved and utterly surprised.

"Did you see it? What was it?" he asked in a rush. His question remained unanswered as Ray came through the door next with the smoking trap. Makenna and Egon came out last, both gagging and coughing from the smoke.

"We got it!" Ray yelled out to the crowd that had assembled outside the ballroom. There were gasps of surprise and wonder, as well as amazed looks and coughs because of the trap.

The manager began coughing into his sleeve. "What _is_ it?" he asked, looking nervously at the trap that Ray held up. "Will there be any more of them?"

Ray began speaking, but he got into a coughing fit as well. _"(cough)_ Sir, what you have there _(cough)_ is what we refer to as a focused, non-terminal repeating phantasm, or a class five full-roaming vapor." He grinned at the manager and then looked at the trap. "Real _nasty_ one, too."

During this time, Peter was scribbling down something on a notepad of payment slips.

"Now," Peter cleared his throat "Let's talk seriously."

He looked to Egon, who held up four finger near his shoulder.

"For the entrapment, we're going to have to ask you for four big ones, _four thousand _dollars for that. But, we are having a special this week on proton channeling and storage of the beast, and-" he broke off and looked to Egon, who held one finger to his lips. "-that's only going to come to _one thousand _dollars, unfortunately."

"_Five thousand dollars?" _the manager asked, wide-eyed. He looked to all four of them, who nodded. "I had no idea it would be so much. I won't pay it."

Makenna shrugged and raised her eyebrows. _Okay,_ she thought. _It's either pay up or Peter's solution. _And she knew no one would ever want to go with Peter's solution.

"Well, that's okay. We can just put it right back in there." Peter said cheerfully as Ray began heading back into the ballroom.

"We certainly _can,_ Dr. Venkman." he agreed. The manager looked at Makenna with horror, who only smirked, raised her eyebrows, and shrugged again. He then grabbed ahold of Ray's shoulder, pulling him back out into the lobby.

"Alright," he finally caved. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "_Anything."_

Peter tore off the slip and gave it to the manager, who sighed heavily and looked forlornly at the amount written on it in Peter's untidy handwriting.

"Thanks so much," Peter smiled. Peter turned and began making his way through the crowd. "Hope we can help you again. _Coming through, one class five, rull-roaming vapor-"_

Makenna chuckled and shook her head, following Ray through the crowd and out the front door to the_ Ecto-1_. They set their packs back on the rack and deposited the trap next to them. Peter slammed the back door shut and headed to the driver's seat, but Makenna beat him there.

"Keys." she demanded. Her brother reluctantly handed her the keys and got in the back next to Egon. She slid into the driver's seat and shut the door, slipping the key into the ignition, but not turning it. She waited until Ray sat down shotgun, looking at him with a smile. He smiled back as she turned the key. The engine revved to life, and she put on her seatbelt, stepping lightly on the gas pedal. She was driving this time because she didn't want to endure the small fiasco on the trip to the Sedgewick because of Peter's driving. The car steadily sped towards the firehouse at a decent 55 mph. The siren and lights were off, excpet for the headlights, which made it a quiet trip back, except for a little bit of conversation here and there.

Egon wanted to examine the ghost immediately, but Makenna, Ray, and Peter all pointed out how tired he looked and that he should get some shut eye, like, yesterday. Ray commented on how great of a job they all did, minus the damage to the room. At this, Makenna voiced her hope that they were insured, to which Ray assured that they were. This let her mind be at peace momentarily. After that, there was no conversation as they pulled into the garage. Makenna immediately collapsed into bed, feeling accomplished and satisfied about her job. Much better than the other one, she thought. She rolled over onto her side and gave into the sleep that felt welcoming to her.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 9 for ya :) I'm actually debating on whether to postpone the special surprise that I promised to add in a filler of the next morning...It would make sense you know...because the surprise happens when there is the music montage when their business begins to get really busy. But I'll think about it...until next time, my lovely readers. You may find yourself taken by supreeze! **

**~H.E.T.**


	10. Chapter 10: A lazy day of remembering

**Yay! Chapter 10! I decided to do the filler. This turned out okay. I'm not too proud of it, but it's still good. Again, thankyou to all who have stuck with me :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Makenna**

**Enjoy the filler :)**

* * *

Makenna felt the sun warm her face and reel her in from her seemingly endless sleep. She let her eyes slowly flutter open and adjust to the sunlight streaming through the window beside her bed. She breathed in deeply and moaned as she exhaled.

_Man,_ she thought, sitting upright. _I slept like a rock last night._

She stretched her arms up over head, arching her back in the process. When she heard the satisfying _**CRIK**_ that her back made, she lowered her arms and tilted her head from side to side. Her neck popped with the movement. After stretching out her toes, she sighed contently.

"You're finally up!" came a cheerful voice in the doorway. She looked to see Ray leaning into the room, his arms crossed over his chest. "You sleep good?"

She smiled and nodded, yawning.

"Yeah. I slept great! You?" she replied, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah. I was exhausted." he admitted. "Looks like Spengler's well rested too. He's down there analyzing the ghost." this made Makenna remember the events of the previous night. 'The capture at the _Sedgewick_' as she had dubbed it was a complete sucess. And there were no calls complaining about the so-called damage path that they had left. That, or there was a call, but they had called during the middle of the night while everyone was out like lights and Janine had long since gone home. Either way, they knew nothing of what the manager thought about it.

"I've been thinking about that little onionhead," she began. She looked down at her hands resting in her lap. "What do you say we call it 'Slimer'? It's a good name for it, considering that it slimed Pete."

Ray chuckled. "That certainly sounds appropriate, doesn't it? I should run that by Spengler and see what he thinks." he winked at her. Makenna nodded, and looked down at her hands again, trying to imagine Egon's response. It was then she realized that she was in her night clothes: a t-shirt and plaid pajama pants._ Huh, that's odd,_ she noted to herself, her eyebrows pulled together. _I don't remember changing. In fact, I didn't change. Then how...?_

"Who changed my clothes?" she asked him. Ray's smile instantly dropped, and his cheeks turned a light rose color. He averted his gaze away from her and swallowed a lump in his throat. Makenna raised an eyebrow at him.

"Umm...we-we all did." he stuttered. "Egon turned you over while Peter and I...well...undressed you. You were dead to the world, and I didn't see anything I wasn't supposed to-" Talking about this was making him slightly jumpy and nervous, Makenna could tell. He was trying to make his sentence better while trying not to stutter like a fool who didn't know a word of English.

"It's okay, Ray. I understand what you're saying." she smiled, and then decided to have some fun with him. She put on a convincingly sly smirk and sat cross-legged on her bed. "But did you see anything you liked?"

Ray looked up at her, shocked at what she just said. His cheeks grew a darker red, and Makenna was almost certain that he was going to get lightheaded.

"W-Well I-I...uh...um...agh-" he stammered, not being able to form a complete reply. He couldn't tell her any specifics. She might get offended. He couldn't tell her about the way he couldn't stop staring at her when she was only clad in a black bra and matching underwear. Her breasts didn't bother him as much, but it was down south that made him uncomfortable. He had felt a sudden urge go through him, though he couldn't quite place a name for it. All he knew was that he was feeling strangely aroused. This feeling didn't last long though, as they slipped on her pants and t-shirt. He felt relieved after the ordeal was through. But the feeling he had continued to confuse him until he gave up and forgot. That is, until she had to mention it.

She laughed. "Ray, I was joking! _Relax!"_

"O-Oh," he managed, feeling better about not being in the spotlight so much anymore. He felt really warm, and when he put a hand to his forehead, he could feel sweat trickling down his face. "Right."

She kicked the covers off of her legs and swung them around to touch the floor. She stood up slowly afterwrds, careful not to stand up quickly and get dizzy. She itched the back of her neck as she made her way towards him. Her long, now messy, curly hair bounce with each step she took. The closer she got to him though, the harder it suddenly became to breathe.

"C'mon. Let's go run that by Egon!" she exclaimed cheerfully, totally oblivious. She passed him with a smile and practically skipped down the hallway towards the stairs. Briefly, Ray wondered why she didn't just slide down the firepole. But then he decided that it didn't matter. Trying to forget his earlier feelings, he put on a smile and followed her.

* * *

Later that day, the four were just lounging around, not really doing anything. And believe Makenna, Egon not messing with machines and just laying on the couch was a shocker.

_I think he fell asleep,_ she thought while examining him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. His chest rose and fell in sync with his breathing, and every once in a while, he would sigh and turn his head.

_Scratch that,_ she added to her last thought._ He **IS** asleep._

Peter, noticing where his sister was looking, put on a smirk and abandoned his house of cards.

"Aww, Egghead is so _cute_ when he's sleeping!" he joked. Makenna rolled her eyes and went back to staring at said egghead.

"He's exhausted, Pete." she retorted in his defense. "He's been analysing Slimer all day."

"That name is never gonna catch on." He mumbled and went back to his house of cards. Makenna shook her head and began to hum a song. It was a song she knew from back in her childhood. It was a song her mother used to sing to her when she was having trouble sleeping. She had referred to it as _'Makenna's lullaby' _but Makenna knew it was called something else. Her mother had once told her it was a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her, whose mother sang it to her, and back, and back, and back. It was based off of an old Armanian Lullaby from the time when America was called "The New World" and people immigrated here to start a new life. It was a beautiful lullaby, and Makenna wished she could here her mother's gentle and beautiful voice sing it one more time. But alas, her mother was gone, and she only had Peter now, which was completely fine with her. She loved her brother dearly, but she longed to see her mother's face again, just one last time.

Hoping no one would notice her leave, she slipped quietly away towards the bedroom, tiptoeing carefully around the creaky floorboards. When she reached her still disheavled bed, she sat down and pulled open the drawer of her bedside table. She reached in and pulled out her mothers necklace, the one that was given to her as her mother dying wish to her. It was very beautiful. It had a print letter _M_ in the middle, _M_ standing for Melanie, her mother's first name. It was surrounded by the four different birthstones of her immediate family. Hers was at the top, their father's at the bottom, Peter's on the left, and Makenna's on the right. Makenna remebered faintly the year that she had gotten it. It was when she was only six years old and Peter was about eight or nine. It was a birthday gift from all of them, and she could hardly remember a time when her mother wasn't wearing it. But now the necklace that looked so pretty around her mothers neck was laying carefully in her palm. There were only two birthstones that belonged to living people on the pendant.

"So this is where you disappeared off to." a voice drifted to her from the doorway. She turned around to see Ray standing in the doorway like he had that morning, a gentle smile on his face. She smiled half-heartedly and turned back to the necklace in her hand, instantly letting Ray know that something was up. He slowly made his way to her bed and sat down next to her, not too close and yet there wasn't a huge gap in between them.

"Makenna, what's the matter?" he asked, hoping to get a rouse out of her. She shook her head, not taking her eyes off the pendant.

"Nothing." she sadly mumbled a reply.

Ray didn't believe that for a minute, not in the way she responded or her expression. He traced her line of vision down to the necklace and peered over her shoulder at it.

"What is that?" he asked curiously but calmly.

"My most prized posession." she answered. "It was my mothers. She gave it to me the day she..." she broke off, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes. She swallowed and tried to keep her voice from cracking or shaking. _"...passed away."_

"It's beautiful," he whispered. She nodded sadly.

"God, I miss her so much." her voice cracked as she tried to hold back a sob. The tears started falling, and it was near impossible to hide them from him. "I miss both of them."

"Peter told me about what happened," Ray said softly, lowering his gaze to his knees. "Your father was killed in a train wreck and your mother died because of the depression. And of sickness." her lip trembled. He had hit the nail directly on the head. It was all true. This knowledge made her take in a shuddering breath, her tears slipping from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. She felt like such a baby to be shedding tears in front of him, but she remembered why it was she was crying in the first place.

She looked down at the pendant that sparkled and glinted in the setting sunlight. It cast a small rainbow of colors across her face and the ceiling.

"This necklace always reminds me of her." she whimpered softly.

Ray gazed at her in a gentle way. He knew what it felt to lose his parents. His mother and father had died just a few years ago. He missed them terribly, but he knew they would always be with him in his heart and in his mind. He hoped he could tell Makenna the same and it would stop her from being so sad. He hated to see her this upset. It made his heart ache for a strange reason that he assumed was just because they were really good friends. Taking a deep breath, he put on a small smile.

"I bet you'd look nice with it on." he hinted, reaching into her palm and carefully taking ahold of the necklace chain. Makenna's tears stopped falling as she understood what he was going to do. She turned around to face the headboard of her bed and slowly lifted up her long, honey-colored hair. Ray reached around her neck and grabbed ahold of both ends of the chain. He pulled the chain back slowly, and Makenna sighed as she felt the coolness of it slide across her neck. Finally after a little fumbling, he closed the clasp, securing the silver necklace around her neck. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"And now for the reveal." he said dramatically. He opened his eyes to see a very pretty sight. Makenna gazed at him with her innocent looking emerald eyes and halo of curly hair. The silver necklace pendant was resting gently against her chest, making her looked prettier than he'd thought before.

"_Wow," _was all he could manage.

She smiled unsurely and half-heartedly. But it felt nice to wear her mother's necklace. It made her feel like her mother was there in the room with her. It made her feel at peace.

"Hey, _wuzzup?" _A sudden loud voice jolted them out of their thoughts. The averted their gaze from one another, feeling slightly disgruntled about their moment being ruined once again by Peter, who had just walked in followed by a sleepy looking Egon, who had taken off his glasses and was rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, _nothing." _Ray grumbled.

Before Peter could question the two more, the blaring noise of the alarm went off. Egon looked more awake now as he headed for the pole, Peter following suit. Ray smiled wryly at her and went for the pole, sliding down as soon as he got there. Makenna, feeling 100% better, was the last to go down the pole and went to get ready for another busting job.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Chapter 11 will definitely have the special surprise I promised! Although now that I think about it, it should really be referred to more as an 'addition to romantic tension' than a surprise XD oh well. R&R!**

**~H.E.T.**


	11. Chapter 11: I wanna know what love is

**DRUMROLL PLEASE!**

**(speaks in a dramatic voice) and now...I give you...CHAPTER 11!**

**XD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostbusters.**

___

* * *

_

The capture at the Sedgewick was the first ripple in a tsunami of calls. Before Makenna could so much as blink, they were getting ghost sightings left and right, one after the other. As soon as they got back from one capture, they had to go do another. Every day, Makenna thought the same exact thing: _Just where the hell are all these ghosts coming from?_

The business they were getting earned them a lot of publicity, however. Everywhere you went in the city, you could see their picture on every magazine, tabloid newspaper, and television news program. You could even hear discussions about them on the radio with Larry King and Casey Casem.

Eventually, news spread all across the country about the professional paranormal eliminators in New York City. News reporters were asking for interviews every time they finished a busting job. Some times they were asked to do television interviews. Makenna, Ray, and Peter usually got this, but every once in a great while, talk show hosts would ask Egon to appear, because they knew how akward he could get if he was the center of attention.

But the commotion was taking a heavy toll on the four. As more ghost sighting were reported, they were getting very little sleep. Twice, Peter had almost fallen asleep at the wheel, and Makenna had to shake him awake and insist that she'd drive. Every day, they were feeling tired, sluggish, and just a little bit cranky. When people asked them questions, they tried not to snap. If they did, they would apologize and admit they were very sleep deprived because of all this. And it was sometimes very comical to watch, because as soon as they put their packs away, there was a mad dash for the back and front passenger seats. If you got one of those spots, then you got to sleep. The unfortunate one who didn't make it in time was left to drive. Usually this would be Peter, who was too slow for his own good. But on the rare occasion it would be one of the other three, the route back would be a short one. Peter could swear that fate hated him. More than once, Makenna found herself sleeping on either Egon's, Pete's or Ray's shoulder. And usually, the guys would be too tired to protest, so they leaned their head against hers to sleep also. But despite their lack of sleep, they always managed to maintain a cheerful attitude, or the closest thing to it when you were exhausted and fatigued.

They were in a particularly good mood one night after they had busted a ghost at a fashionable dance club called The Rose. They were in a good mood enough that they decided to stay for a couple of dances. Makenna was having too good of a time as she did a couple of dances she was good at, like the Electric Slide.

Every once in a while, a slow song would pop up, and people would scramble to find partners. Makenna just kept to the three guys, refusing anyone else who asked, which was a lot of them.

She danced with Peter first, both of them acting silly and childish because they were siblings. When the music stopped, she high fived him and headed back into the crowd for some fast dances.

She danced with Egon next. Egon was very silent during it, but comfortable because he knew her. He did chuckle once because of their height difference, but that was about it. She thanked him politely when it was over, and joined the crowd again for more fast songs.

Another slow song started to pick up then after the fifth fast song. Makenna watched as the young couples began slow dancing again, and were soon joined by Peter, Egon, and their new dance partners. She smiled as she watched as her brother put weight on his right foot and then his left as he danced slowly with the giggling girl in his arms. Even through the lighting, she could see that Egon had turned red and gazed uncomfortably into the eyes of the woman he was dancing with, who looked equally as shy and geeky.

_I gotta take a little time_

_A little time to think things over_

_I better read between the lines_

_In case I need it when I'm older_

Makenna felt someone bump her arm. She turned to see Ray smiling at her and holding out a hand for her.

"Would you like to dance, Ms. Venkman?" he asked, using the non-doctorate version of her name. She smiled and took his hand.

"It would be an honor Mr. Stantz." she giggled. They walked onto the dance floor, next to Egon and his dance partner. Ray let his hands settle on her hips, pulling her closer. Her arms looped around his neck, her fingers lacing together. And then they began swaying to the music.

_Now this mountain I must climb_

_Feels like a world upon my shoulders_

_And through the clouds I see love shine_

_It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

Ray and Makenna smiled at each other shyly. It was a little akward for them. They were good friends, and here they were, slow dancing together. Makenna felt her heart beat faster as the music practically lifted her off her feet.

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely life_

Ray looked down into her sparkling green eyes. And then his heart sped up, like it usually did, but this time he actually noticed it. His smile slowly fell, and he stared at her in awe. She felt her smile begin to fall as well, and her heartbeat quickened also. His gaze held her there as they continued to sway in their spot.

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

Something inside Ray stirred, something he had never felt before. He gazed at Makenna, and he could've swore, right then and there, that something had changed about the Venkman girl. Makenna suddenly seemed really..._beautiful._ Not that she wasn't pretty to begin with, but Ray had suddenly became aware of how beautiful she seemed at this point. He noticed the way her hair framed her face and the forest color of her pretty green eyes. He also noticed that she still hadn't taken her mother's necklace off, and that it made it her more radiant than humanly possible as the jems of the pendant glittered in the light.

_I'm gonna take a little time_

_A little time to look around me_

_I've got nowhere left to hide_

_It looks like love has finally found me_

Makenna blinked in surprise. Never before had Ray looked so..._attractive_ to her. Sure, she thought he was handsome when they first met, but this seemed..._different_ somehow. The ways he seemed attractive to her were suddenly more noticable, like she had suddenly became aware of it. She suddenly noticed how easily it was to get lost in his eyes. She also noticed how kind he had been to her, and how he had immediately reacted when she screamed on account of the spider in the bathtub. He had been there when Egon and Peter were absent. He had blushed when they were in close contact or when he was embarrased around her. He had seen her almost nude twice by accident, but that didn't seem to bother him much anymore, and she was somewhat grateful.

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_I can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely life_

It seemed that the world had faded away, and nothing mattered except him and her. They felt as if the others around them weren't there, and all they could see was each other.

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

Makenna felt her face grow warm as the blood rushed to her face, resulting in a light blush. She was so caught up in the surprise of it all that she didn't realize she was inching forward. Ray was too mesmerised by the beauty he was dancing with that he didn't realize he to, was moving closer. A blush blossomed on his face and his heartbeat sped up even more.

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is_

_And I know, I know you can show me_

Egon's eyes broke away from the woman in his arms to watch Ray and Makenna. Peter was too lost in his own world to notice what was going on. The bespectacled man watched the two slowly inch forward towards each other. Something in his head told him to stop what was about to happen before it did, but he ignored it. _It's not my business,_ he thought. _And besides, Ray or Makenna would surely kick my arse if I intervened._

_Let's talk about love_

_(I wanna know what love is) the love that you feel inside_

_(I want you to show me) I'm feeling so much love_

_(I wanna feel what love is) no, you just cannot hide_

_(I know you can show me) yeah_

_I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love_

_(I want you to show me) I wanna feel it too_

_(I wanna feel what love is) I wanna feel it too_

It wasn't until the song was over that Ray and Makenna snapped to their senses, coming out of a sort of trance. Ray noticed that his arms were wrapped more tightly around Makenna's waist. Makenna's fingers were playing with the hair near his neck. But what both of them noticed was that their faces were mere centimeters from each other, their noses almost touching. Their eyes went wide and they quickly let go of each other, turning their heads away and refusing to meet the other's gaze again. They felt their cheeks grow hot as they blushed furiously.

"Umm," Makenna stammered, her heart pounding a mile a minute against her ribcage. She felt so akward right now, and she was still trying to grasp what had just happened. Part of her couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. But it happened whether she liked it or not. "Th-Thank you for the dance, R-Ray. It was very n-n-nice."

Ray said nothing. He just nodded quickly and disappeared into the crowd. She walked unsteadily to a chair and sat down, her face still bright red.

_What's going on?_ She mentally screamed. _Ray just tried to...kiss me! And I was going to go along with it! What's happening to me?_

"Makenna, are you okay?" a deep voice asked. She looked up to see Egon staring down at her with concern. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"I don't know, Egon." she admitted. She truly wasn't sure if she was alright. She just couldn't stop thinking about the incident, and it didn't make sense to her whatsoever. Ray was her best friend besides Egon. That's the limit of her feelings towards him..._right?_

She looked up at Egon. "Did you see what happened when Ray and I were dancing?"

"Yes," he said, which brought a heavier blush to her face. He sat down next to her, concerned for his friend. He could tell that things were not right with her after the event that had taken place. But one thing was certain, and Egon knew that she was aware of it, but was in serious denial about it.

"I'm so confused, Egon." she admitted weakly. Egon knew that. He could tell by the way she held her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do."

She lifted her head to stare at him, her eyebrows pulled together in desperation, with a slight edge of uneasiness.

"It just can't happen, Egon. I can't be. He's just my friend."

Egon took a deep breath, mentally asking what he had gotten himself into when he came over to check on her. He thought about his answer for a few minutes, just enough to put how he saw it in an honest way.

"That's what happens sometimes, Makenna. You can deny it...but the feeling is still there. That much I know."

Makenna closed her eyes, sighed, and rubbed her temples. This would just make it akward for her and Ray to be around each other again. The first time, it was one-sided akwardness. Not this time.

Egon knew that now was the time to try to take her mind off of it so she could enjoy the rest of their time there like she had been earlier. He and Peter both agreed that they were tired and would probably stay for another fifteen minutes at the most. So now was the time to get her into high spirits again. He knew a friend would do that for another friend. Just his luck, a semi-slow song began playing. He stood up and went to find Peter, dragging the older Venkman back to where the younger was sulking.

"Hey Makenna, how about one more dance with your brother?" Egon suggested, smiling half-heartedly. Makenna looked up to see her brother's 'trying to help but still a little pissed at Egon' face. She knew he was still clueless as to why she was moping, but at least he knew that she was down in the dumps enough that she needed to have some smiled slightly and stood up, joining her brother on the dance floor while mouthing "Thank you," to Egon, who nodded curtly and stood out of the dance this time.

Makenna enjoyed the dance for the most part, but more than once she found her eyes drawn to Ray, who was sitting down at the opposite end of the room. About three times she caught him staring at her, and each time they both looked away uncomfortably. Ray still had a blush on his cheeks, and his eyebrows were pulled together as he began staring at the floor.

Finally, it was time to leave. The Ghostbusters said their goodbyes and haded out to the _Ecto-1_. Peter, noticing that his sister and Ray weren't looking each other in the eye, figured out that something was up, but he was too tired to ask questions. Egon took the job of driving while Makenna slipped into the back seat with her brother. Ray sat in the front seat looking at his knees, and Egon watched him out of the corner of his eye.

_Oh boy_, he thought quietly to himself. __

_This is going to be one hell of a silent ride._

* * *

**And that's a wrap! What did u think of the "special surprise"? I told u it wasn't much of a surprise XD**

**The song was "I wanna know what Love is" by Foreigner**

**I think it might just be a little cliche, but it's still good :) and Egon seemed a little out of character at the end, but you can deal with a little OOCness, can't ya?**

**Until next time, my lovely readers!**

**~H.E.T.**


	12. Chapter 12: Dirty Dreams

**Okay! Chapter 12 iz here! Oh and thank you PocketSevens for giving me your great idea for this chapter (wolfish grin).**

**And introducing (drumroll) WINSTON!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Makenna.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ray knew for certain that he went to bed in his full Ghostbuster uniform, with his boots still on and everything. He was too tired to take them off. The only thing that he did to his outfit was unzipped the zipper part-way down. So why was it that when he woke up, he was in a vacation-y shirt, black shirt underneath, and khaki pants?_

_**Makenna probably changed my clothes in return for me doing the same**, he thought, turning his head to look at Egon's bed. Egon's empty bed._

_**Egon's not in bed?** He wondered. He looked down the row of beds to his right. Makenna's and Peter's were empty too. But they had collapsed into bed at the same time he did, clothes and all. So where were they now? It was still dark. Probably around two o'clock in the morning at the latest. They would be asleep at this time, he was sure of it. But they weren't, so where were they?_

_"Egon?" Ray called softly into the room, hoping to get a response. Nothing except a creaking from the hallway. He ignored it. "Pete?" he called again. Still nothing. This time though, he felt pressure around his abdomen and waist, like someone was straddling him. He looked up, and who he saw made his jaw practically hit the floor._

_"M-M-Makenna?" he squeaked, astonished._

_Makenna smiled slyly and placed a finger to his lips. Her forest green eyes glinted with something he couldn't recognize. He could feel hot liquid rush down in his nose, which he fought to stop, but to no avail. Crimson blood oozed quickly out of his nostrils, not from injury, but from something else. For Makenna looked as though she had gotten out of the shower. In fact, she had. Her hair was wet and more curly than usual. Her skin was glistening with water, which was trickling down in an alluring way. And she was clad only in a towel._

_Realizing this, Ray could feel the blood almost abandon his nose to rush to his cheeks and a certain part of his anatomy, which was heating up quickly with each passing second. And what made thing more difficult was that his pants started to feel a little tight on him._

_**What the- **he thought, wide-eyed. He slowly began to panic as he realized what was happening._

_**Oh no no no**, he pleaded with himself. **Please, anything but this!**_

_Makenna appeared to have felt the change underneath her. She gasped silently, her eyes going wide. Ray's panic came in full around that time, but yet his pants continued to grow tighter as a bulge appeared. He saw Makenna's expression revert back to it's original slyness, mixed with a little bit of excitement, which made her look all the more sexy._

_Ray began stuttering like an ashamed fool who wanted to get out of the situation he was in ASAP. He tried telling her that he had to go do something, but she wouldn't listen to him. He had to leave, he knew, but the funny thing was...he didn't want to. But he kept stuttering like an idiot until Makenna silenced him. By leaning down and placing her mouth over his own._

_Ray felt his eyes go wide as her lips pressed to his lustily and to get him to shut up. His blush deepened, and he felt even more turned on. He could feel himself reach his full length, which was pressed up in between her legs. She had finally got him hard. He could feel her moan into his mouth as she deepened the kiss. To his horror and liking, his body moved on it's own accord, letting his tongue slip into her mouth to meet hers. What started out as a simple silencing kiss had turned into a major battle for dominance. As their tongues hotly fought, Makenna rocked her hips up and down, making him growl against her lips. She sighed seductively. She had no idea how damn good that felt. Suddenly, he could feel her hands grip his belt buckle with one hand, while the other pressed to the bulge. He hissed at the pleasant feeling as she undid his belt, casting it into a random corner where it clattered to the floor._

_Makenna finally released his mouth as she began undoing the button and zipper of his pants. But she kissed his neck and down as she tried to remove his shirts. When she finally suceeded, she let one hand drag gently and seductively down his chest. This made him fight down a moan as she pulled his pants the rest of the way off and threw them to join his belt. Now he was only in his boxer shorts. Ray was hoping she would get it over with as soon as possible and relieve him of his last article of clothing. He was starting to really enjoy this dream. But alas, she didn't do what he wanted. Instead, she reached for the fold in her towel in slow motion. What she was doing was making his imagination run wild and crazy, blowing his mind. Trying to seduce him furthur, she pulled the towel off in a dramatic flourish._

* * *

Ray's eyes snapped open instantly as he flipped off of his bed and onto the floor. It knocked the wind out of him temporarily as he lay there on his side. Only two things he was aware of. One, he was back in his Ghostbuster uniform, and two, he was hard.

He sat up and looked at the other beds. Egon and Peter were where they should be, sleeping like rocks. Egon was pulling his legs out from under the covers in his sleep, while Peter was laying the wrong way with his feet on the pillow. Neither seemed disturbed by the loud **_THUD_** of him landing on the floor. Ray's eyes traveled to the final bed, where Makenna was sleeping, bunched up on her side, facing him. She was fully clothed in her Ghostbuster uniform, and she had a dreamy and sweet smile on her face. Ray breathed a sigh of slight relief.

_It was only a dream_, he exhaled. _Good, that's-_

He stopped in his tracks when he thought about the dream carefully.

_Oh no! _He panicked to himself. _I had a dirty dream about Makenna! If she finds out, she'll kill me! Or worse, if Peter finds out, he'll kill me!_

He groaned to himself as he hoisted himself back up onto the bed, where he sat for a few minutes, thinking. He looked at the clock, which read 4:51 AM. After a while, he looked down at the still-present bulge in his pants.

"I need to go take a cold shower," he grumbled in a whisper. He stood and grabbed some clean sweat pants and a t-shirt from his stuff. With some difficulty, he headed to the restroom to take his shower. When he emerged fifteen minutes later, he collapsed wearily into bed. He tried with all of his willpower to fall asleep again, but found that he couldn't.

_"Damn it," _he growled silently to himself, failing to get the images out of his head. He rubbed at his eyes and strained to forget the mental picture of Makenna taking the towel off.

_I was so close,_ he thought. His eyes suddenly went wide, and he shook his head in frustration and shame.

Just his luck, there was a ringing from downstairs. The telephones never shut off in the firehouse, which was both a blessing and a curse. Right now it was a curse. Grumbling to himself, he meandered downstairs to answer it. The stairs creaked underneath his weight as he reached the first floor. He shivered when his bare feet touched cold concrete, but continued to the telephone on Janine's now vacant desk. When he reached it, he picked up the reciever and spoke in a weary voice.

"Ghostbusters," he said hoarsly.

"Ah, I'm sorry to call this early, but I have a problem." the person at the other end of the line said in a frightened tone. Ray got the address quickly from him and assured the man that they were coming ASAP. He hung up and without missing a beat, wearily slammed his palm down on the button that was getting a ton of use these days. The alarm blared loudly through the firehouse. Ray ran upstairs to get his uniform back on.

They had left at around 6:30 AM for their second busting today. But Ray, Peter, and Makenna didn't get back until around 7:40. Egon decided to stay behind and do some work with the machines. It took them a while to get down there, and then they had to deal with two ghosts terrorizing this guy's home. But even the job couldn't take Ray's mind away from his erotic dream.

_What in the world had brought this on?_ He asked himself, as he took a drag from the cigarette in his mouth. What had happened that caused him to have impure dreams about the younger Venkman? What event had taken place?

The answer hit him like a sack of bricks. The incident at The Rose. That's what triggered it. The instant where they had almost kissed. It was the only explanation for his fantasy.

"Ray. are you okay?" Peter asked him.

Ray stiffened. _Okay,_ he thought. _No mentioning the dream. Don't even let it slip out._

"Not really. I gotta get some sleep, I'm dying." he replied honestly. He was a little proud of himself for delivering that sentence in a normal tone. He could do this, he knew he could do this.

"You don't look good." Peter commented through the cigarette dangling from his lips. Ray's eyes began to flit from Peter, to Makenna, to Janines desk that they were fast approaching. Uh oh, he's noticed something, he panicked.

"I don't?" was his calm answer, scrunching his eyebrows together for effect.

"No, you've looked better." Peter answered. "You didn't used to look like this."

"Can you hold, please?" Janine's monotone voice rang out as she picked up one of the ringing telephones. Ray, Peter, and Makenna sidled up next to her desk, looking tired and slime-coated. Peter handed the secretary a few envelopes, who in turn handed Ray tonight's worksheet.

"Oh, great." he groaned, doing a face-palm because he was so tired. "Two more free-repeaters."

"This is Winston Zeddemore. He's here about the job." Janine gestured to the chair in front of her desk, where a tall, African-American man sat. He stood up upon seeing them. Makenna smiled tiredly at him, looking him all over. She was glad that someone had responded to their help wanted ad. Now a few of them could stay behind and get some sleep. She was hoping the next time that she could be one of the ones to sleep. She wanted it, needed it badly. And this guy looked just the type to help them.

"Beautiful." Ray sighed with relief. "Your hired."

Winston looked very pleased as Ray went for introductions.

"Ray Stantz," he pointed at himself, then at Peter.

"Pete Venkman," and then he pointed at her. "His sister, Makenna. Would you come help me please."

As their new co-worker passed her, she extended her hand to him, which he paused to take. "Congratulations." she smiled cheerfully as he let go and walked up to Ray, holding out his hands for the traps.

"Welcome aboard," Ray joked, grinning as he set the two traps in Winston's hands.

Peter headed into his office for a minute before exiting again, pulling on his hideous orange jacket and heading for the front door to hail a taxi. Makenna knew instantly where her brother was going. He was going to present the information they had found on the 'Zuul' character to Dana Barrett. He was probably going to try to score a date, as well. _Figures,_ she thought, rolling her eyes before she remembered something. Something that she'd noticed needed to be done. If it didn't they'd be stranded in the middle of the road.

"Ray," she called, causing said man to look up at her. He gave her a way-too-focused stare as she pocketed her black gloves in her back pocket and gestured with her eyes to the _Ecto-1_. "I'm gonna go fill up the old _Ecto-1_. She's running low on fuel."

"Good idea, Makenna." he said, smiling half-heartedly at her. His eyes, however, seemed to be staring off into space. This made her slightly concerned, but she slid into the driver seat and turned the key in the ignition. She drove out of the garage and down the street to the closest gas station.

The whole time she was filling up the fuel tank, she thought about Ray's strange behavior today. She paid no mind to the people around her, who were pointing and talking about the famous vehicle and one of the Ghostbusters, seeing as she was still in her jumpsuit. She kept her thoughts on how Ray was acting. He didn't look at her much, and when he did, it seemed forced. Almost like he was trying to keep his eyes trained on her face, not trusting himself to look anywhere else. She wondered if it had to do with what happened last night at The Rose. It was a likely possibility, but she had the sneaking suspicion that it was something else too.

Whatever the matter, Makenna wasn't going to pester him about it until he was ready. She finished up putting fuel in the _Ecto-1'_s gas tank and set the nozzle back in it's compartment. She twisted the lid back onto the tank and shut the door. Sliding back into the car, she drove back towards the firehouse. When she got out, she deposited the keys in the map compartment where they always kept them. She stretched her arms up above her head as she walked past Janine's desk.

"Anything happen while I was out?" she asked the red-haired secretary. Janine raised her eyebrows, stuck out her lower lip, and shook out her head.

"Nothing of interest, anyway." she replied. Makenna raised an eyebrow, and Janine gestured with her eyes to the basement door. "Dr. Stantz is showing Mr. Zeddemore how to use the containment unit."

"Ah," Makenna nodded, going down the stairs into the room she dubbed "The Containment Room".

"-When the light is green, the trap is clean." Ray explained, patting the red box bolted to the wall, a.k.a the Containment Unit. "The ghost is incarcerated here in our custom-made storage facility."

Winston nodded absentmindedly as he was offered a cigarette. He stuck it into his mouth and lit it up, taking a drag.

"Good news." she exclaimed, earning their attention. Egon looked at her out of the corner of his eye, not turning away from one of the many boxes decorating the walls. "_Ecto-1 _has a full tank of gas. Now we don't have to worry about getting out and pushing."

"That's good." Ray agreed, smiling wryly at her. He stuck a cigarette in his mouth and took a big drag, breathing the smoke into the room.

It was silent for a while, except for the sound of Egon's pen scritch scritching on his clipboard, Ray and Winston taking drags and blowing out the cigarette smoke, and Makenna humming her lullaby. Finally, Egon broke the silence.

"I'm worried, Ray. It's getting crowded in there, and my recent data points to something big on the horizon." he walked over to his desk and unwrapped one of his favorite junk foods: a Twinkie. Makenna looked at it hungrily, and Egon, noticing her staring at it, tossed her another one. She unwrapped it and took a bite, licking her lips to get all the cream-filling.

"What do you mean '_big'_?" Winston asked, curious. Makenna, her mouth full, nodded.

"Well, lets say this Twinkie," he held up the yellow cake sponge, using it as an example. "represents the normal amount of psychokenetic energy in the New York area. According to this morning's sample, it would be a Twinkie..." he trailed off, calculating the answer. "...thirty-five feet long and weighing approximately six hundred pounds."

Ray suddenly coughed, choking on his cigarette smoke at this sudden revelation. Makenna swallowed the last of her Twinkie with wide eyes. She looked over to make sure Ray was okay before blinking in astonishment.

"That's a big Twinkie." Winston stated, strangely calm with the information. His eyebrows were arched as he breathed out a small cloud of cigarette smoke. Egon smirked and took a bite of his Twinkie.

"We could be on the verge of a four-fold cross-rip." Ray's voice seemed to get louder and higher as terror set in. He looked from Egon, to Winston, to Makenna, and back to Egon again. "A PKE surge of incredible, even _dangerous_ proportions."

Makenna thought about what had been said, not making real sense with any of it. It did give her a strange sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, however.

Suddenly, the four heard someone thundering down the stairs and jump the last two. Peter had returned from reporting the information to Dana, and he looked thoroughly disgruntled.

_She probably turned him down,_ Makenna thought, rolling his eyes. But he proved her wrong in an instant.

"We just got a visit from the Environmental Protection Agency." Peter grunted, walking to stand in front of the Containment Unit. Makenna grimaced a little bit. The EPA showing up at headquarters meant bad news, she knew. Hopefully Peter dealt with them in a civilized manner. _Pfft, yeah right._

"Hows the grid holding up?" he asked, turning to look at them.

"It's not good." Egon said through a mouthfull of Twinkie.

"Tell him about the Twinkie." Winston said to Egon and Ray, gesturing to Peter with his cigarette.

"What about the Twinkie?" Peter asked.

* * *

**Ahahahahaha I am so cruel to Ray, aren't I?**

**But you gotta admit that was one hell of a dream (perverted thoughts) X3**

**I had _Break the Ice _by Britney Spears and _Hot Like Wow _by Nadia Oh stuck in my head when I wrote the dream XD. They helped me "set the mood", so to speak.**

**Again, thanks to PocketSevens for the idea**

**Until next time, my lovely readers**

**~H.E.T.**


	13. Chapter 13: Revelations

**SorrySorrySorry! I was on vacation for the past two weeks *dodges flying objects* I wrote this during the long car rides.**

**I'm not a huge fan of this chapter...idk why. Prolly cause I strayed a little from the actual storyline. Oh well, it's still sweet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghostbueters or the song. I only own Makenna.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Several weeks had passed, and the weight put on the Ghostbusters' shoulders had lifted a little bit. Thanks to Winston, they weren't as tired as they used to be. Makenna could feel herself turing back to normal as she got the rest she needed and craved. But that didn't necessarily mean that their job got easier. Reports still kept coming in from all over New York City, and what was curious was that there was never a decrease. There was only an increase of activity. This struck as very odd to everyone, even Peter. But they had no time to really think about it when they were still catching ghosts.

It pleased Makenna that Ray had finally returned to his old self again, not looking forcefully at her face anymore. It appeared to her that whatever was bothering him didn't anymore, and it was true. After trying very hard, Ray had finally forgotten about his dream of Makenna seducing him. It had taken a lot of effort, bit he finally managed. Now he could look at her without having to train his eyes on her face.

On one particular night, She, Ray, and Winston were in the _Ecto-1_, driving around the outskirts of the city. Ray had gone to the Hall of Records and was now staring at the blueprints of the apartment building on Central Park West. Every once in a while he would shift the paper and mutter something, the get back to analysing the blueprint.

"Hey Ray," Winston finally broke the silence. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and placed his left hand back on the steering wheel. Makenna was squished in between the two men, trying to avoid getting papercuts from the blueprints, which Ray was turning over and shifting around. She was also trying to avoid the cigarette smoke from Winston and found it difficult to avoid both at the same time. Ray grunted to tell Winston he was listening. "Do you believe in God?"

"Never met him." Ray replied nonchalantly. He sounded like he didn't really care right now. Makenna turned to Winston and shrugged her shoulders. Winston turned his attention back to the road.

"Well I do," he said "And I love Jesus in style, you know."

Ray wasn't paying any attention. "These are made of a magnesium tungsten alloy." he said, totally surprised. His eyebrows were scrunched together, and he was gazing at the blueprints in confusion. Makenna watched him carefully, not understanding what Ray was saying. She wished she knew, but she didn't.

"What are you so involved with here?" Winston asked finally, not getting at all what Ray was going on about. Makenna wanted to know this too.

"Yeah," she said softly. "I don't understand."

"These are the blueprints of the structural ironwork in Dana Barrett's apartment building, and they are very, very strange..." he broke off. Makenna peered at the blueprints to see if she could spot anything unusual. She found nothing. She wasn't an expert in these things. She was only good at parapsychology and psychology. She couldn't analyse bluprints like Ray could, or do anything that Egon could do. She was like Winston, except Winston had no Ph.D's. Winston suddenly looked like he was thinking about something.

"Hey Ray, Makenna," he said, looking at them out of the corner of his eye. "Do you guys remember something in the Bible about...the dead rising from the grave?"

Now that he mentioned it, Makenna did remember something about it. Now what book was it in...Oh, that's right!

"I remember Revelations 7:12," she said. She began to recite what she knew from countless weeks of memorizing Bible verses for Sunday School as a child. Being the know-it-all that she was back then, she memorized almost the whole Bible. "And I looked, as he opened the sixth seal and behold there was a great earthquake, and the sun became as black as sack-cloth, and the moon became his blood."

"And the seas boiled, and the skies fell." Winston added. Makenna suddenly realized where Winston was going this. But she wanted to keep listening to confirm it, to make sure.

_"Judgement Day," _Ray concluded gravely, sighing heavily.

"Judgement Day," Winston agreed, nodding.

"Every ancient religion has it's own myth about the end of the world." Ray went on, thinking the events over. Makenna realized that what she thought Winston was getting at was true. It couldn't be a coincidence. It fit together too much to be acoincidence. It seemed like the only explanation.

_"Myth?"_ Winston asked incredulously. He shook his head as if Ray was missing something vital. "Ray, has it ever occured to you...that maybe the reason we've been so busy lately is because the dead _**HAVE**_ been rising from the grave."

That explained everything. How the paranormal activity kept increasing instead of decreasing. New people died every day. And then there was Dana Barrett's case with the odd _'Zuul' _character. Could it be that Dana's case and the paranormal increase were somehow linked together?

Makenna had no answer, and she dared not voice her thoughts. It seemed Ray had became a little frustrated as he tried to piece this new revelation together. It had gone very quiet, minus the soft hum of the _Ecto-1_'s engine. Winston turned a corner onto the Brooklyn Bridge, heading back into the city.

"How 'bout a little music?" Ray asked quietly. He didn't wait for an answer as he reached across Makenna and flipped on the radio. The song _"Where Did I Lose Your Love" _by _Journey_ blared quietly from the speakers.

"Yeah," Winston scoffed quietly, rolling his eyes.

_Desparately falling...feeling our love set us free _

_We were better together...believed it was all meant to be _

_Stay as one forever...a band of gold would always prevail _

_Happy in the moment...life betrays on fairytale_

Makenna sang silently along, occasionally letting her voice be heard as a soft whisper. She wasn't smiling at all; her mind was too preoccupied with the information they had uncovered. A horrible sinking in her gut told her, supported with Egon's latest data finding, that something was coming on the horizon. Something big. Remembering Egon's explanation with the Twinkie didn't soothe her any either, and it made her almost afraid to eat or even _look_ at a Twinkie anymore.

_Memories time cannot erase _

_I still see your face_

She needed comforting. Badly. The gut feeling was making her stomach hurt, and thinking all their information over was giving her a headache.

_Where did I lose your love _

_You'll always be the question in my heart _

_How could I make you stay _

_I still regret the night you walked away _

_Why we shared was not enough _

_Where did I lose your love_

Ray felt a slight pressure on his left shoulder. He tore his eyes from the window to see Makenna resting her head there. Normally he would blush immensly, but he was too busy thinking about what might be to come. He gazed at her for a while until his neck hurt. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and the corners of her mouth were turned down in a worried and slightly pained expression. Her left forearm was resting over her stomach, as if trying to relieve some sort of pain. Briefly, he wondered about it. Pregnant? _Impossible._ On her period? _Maybe_. Stomachache? _More likely_. He felt a small pang of sympathy for her. He wanted to help her feel better, but he didn't know how.

_Never saw it coming _

_You left so suddenly _

_What was it that scared you _

_Your world that I couldn't see_

Makenna felt slightly better as she leaned her head on Ray's shoulder. Her stomachache left slowly, only to be replaced with a pain in her lower back. _Great. Cramps. It's that time of the month again,_ she thought bitterly. _The curse that Mother Nature has given me. And I'm caught without any pads. _She winced and shifted her eyes up to Ray, who was gazing down at her.

"You okay?" he asked her. She tried to shrug as best as she could.

"My stomachache is gone, but now I got the damn cramps." she mumbled softly.

_Emotions time cannot erase _

_I still see your face_

"I'm sorry." he said, trying to ease her pain. He slowly lowered his head down until it was resting on top of hers. He felt her lean into him more and felt her warm breath hit his neck ever so slightly. He sighed, somewhat in content.

_So far from each other _

_So close to happiness_

_I'll be there to remind you _

_Love forgives but never forgets_

Makenna felt his head rest on top of hers and felt a little better. She leaned into him more and let her left arm leave her stomach to rest on his chest. Her hand laid over the spot where his heart was, feeling it beat quickly under his clothes. She let out a tired breath, moving her head closer until her nose barely touched Ray's neck.

_Emotions time cannot erase _

_I still see your face_

Ray felt Makenna's nose lightly brush against his neck and her small hand rest over his heart, which had begun to beat faster. He closed his eyes and lifted his right arm from it's spot on his leg. He moved it until his larger hand closed gently around her slightly smaller one. It felt warm to the touch, and Ray breathed in heavily, catching the scent of her hair.

_Where did I lose your love _

_You'll always be the question in my heart _

_How could I make you stay _

_I still regret the night you walked away_

Makenna's eyes widened a little when he felt his warm hand over hers. She shifted her gaze from the road in front of them to him. She felt a familiar yet odd tug in her chest, as well as all thoughts being extinguished except an impulse. Acting on said impulse, she reached up ever so slightly and pecked him on the cheek.

_How could I make you stay _

_How could I lose your love_

_Still regret the night you walked away oh oh oh _

_Where did I lose your love_

Ray felt her lips gently press to his left cheek, which resulted in his whole face heating up. Oh sure, now the blush comes, he thought sarcastically. When she pulled back, his cheek ignited with a delicious tingling burn. It spread down his spine, which wanted him to shiver, but he didn't. Instead, he returned the favor by giving her a kiss, gently and fondly, on her forehead. He heard her sigh contently as she got a grip on his jumpsuit, right over his thumb absentmindedly began rubbing the back of her hand in a gentle, back and forth motion.

It was silent again for the longest time. Finally, Makenna decided to speak.

"Hey, Winston?" she asked hoarsly. Winston kept his eyes on the road as they came up to a stoplight.

"Hmm?" he hummed to let her know he was listening.

"Could you drop me off at Peter's apartment? I need to get something."

Winston said nothing, but he nodded. She could get the pads that she had left there and maybe call Peter to take her to the firehouse. She knew that Peter was out on that date with Dana. Yes, Peter managed to score a date with her. It shocked even Egon.

Makenna assured Ray and Winston that she could get ahold of her brother, no problemo. She could look up Dana's apartment building in the phone book.

* * *

As the _Ecto-1_ pulled up in front of the apartment building, Makenna pulled her hand from Ray's and lifted her head up. Ray got out first to give her some room. When she stood up, she gazed at his face.

Green eyes met brown for what seemed like hours. Finally, Ray spoke.

"So...yeah...a-are you sure you don't want to hang with us for a while longer?" he asked nervously.

"I have something I need to take care of. Besides, I'm feeling pretty tired." she replied, though she didn't want to part ways with the two, Ray especially. "I'll see you guys at the firehouse, okay?"

"Okay," he sighed. Makenna smiled a very small smile and pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She stepped closer to him, her eyes not leaving his, and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling herself closer to him. His arms snaked around her waist without hesitation as her hands traveled up his back, gripping at his jumpsuit. Her eyes closed as she laid her head on his shoulder again. His eyes shut as well while one arm moved up her back and into her long, curly hair. She breathed in his scent from his jumpsuit and sighed comfortably. They didn't want to pull away, but they knew they had to when Winston beeped the horn once in impatience.

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment guys, but we really need to get going." he said once he got the window rolled down. Ray and Makenna let go of each other and nodded.

"You better go." she said. Ray looked so torn. He looked to be fighting an internal battle over something. Hoping to make him feel better, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him on th cheek again. That pleasant tingling erupted on his cheek once more. His heart beat quickly against his ribcage, his mind reeling.

Before he could do anything, she stepped away from him. She took a few backwards steps away from him, then turned and headed into the apartment building. He stared after her for a couple of minutes, lost in his thoughts. But one more loud **_BEEP_** from Winston snapped him out of it. He slid back in shotgun, and the Ecto-1 drove away, with the two men saying absolutely nothing.

A silence settled over the two as they sped through the city. Ray was looking out his window at the buildings, sidewalks, and street lamps whizzing by. Winston's eyes were fixed on the road, but he kept stealing glances at Ray every once in a while. Finally, he broke the silence.

"You wanna talk?" he asked softly once they were stopped at a particularly long red light.

Ray looked at him, studying his expression. "What's there to talk about?" he asked.

"You've been brooding ever since we dropped Makenna off. And you looked like you were fighting some urge after she hugged you." Winston pointed out. Ray blushed lightly but kept a stern face.

"It looks like you like her more than you're letting anyone see." he went on. Ray's shoulders hunched slightly as he tried to come up with a comeback that denied that fact, but all that came out was-

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, _come on_, Ray." Winston shook his head, his voice getting a little louder with irritation at how much Ray was not seeing. He was too in denial. Plus his male pride wouldn't let him admit it. But it's was fine with Winston. It had to happen with almost everyone eventually. "Whenever she looks at you, you can't wipe a stupid grin off your face. Everytime she so much as comes close to you, your face goes red. And what about that little hugging fest earlier? Face it, Ray. You're _hooked."_

"What?" Was all Ray could muster.

"Do I need to say it in a more simpler way? _You love her."_

Ray's mind was reeling by this time, putting the puzzle together piece by piece.

He remembered how he thought she was very pretty when they first met. When she laughed, it sounded like music to him. When she cried, he felt gloomy too. When she looked at him, he would get lost in her pretty green eyes. He always liked to keep her close to him. He always felt it was his job to keep her happy and safe, even though some of that was Peter's job. When they were dancing together, he had had that urge to close the distance between them. He enjoyed that erotic dream even though his rational side didn't want to. He liked the scent and color of her hair. A beautiful honey blonde that smelled of freesias. He liked her cheerful personality and talkative attitude, which counteracted his childish personality and awkward additude in a very interesting way. All these things fit together perfectly into one explanation.

He, Raymond Stantz, was in love with Makenna Venkman.

* * *

Makenna watched from the window in Peter's bedroom as the _Ecto-1_ pulled away. She was ignoring the cramps in her lower back, as she was too busy thinking about what had happened between her and Ray just recently. It was strange and yet wonderful at the same time.

She sighed and turned away from the window, deciding to freshen herself up. She went to Peter's closet and pulled out one of his clean shirts, a green and white football jersey. She figured he wouldn't mind that she used it. Slinging it over her forearm, she walked to her abandoned suitcase in the living room and unzipped the big compartment. She pulled out a clean pair of underwear as well as some sweat pants and an overnight pad. Flinging the articles of clothing onto the loveseat across from the couch, she closed the compartment and opened a smaller one, pulling out her almost empty second bottle of freesia scented shampoo. Being too lazy to come get this bottle, Makenna had simply went and got a new one at a corner store near the firehouse. Now she pulled out the 17% full bottle and grabbed the clothing off the loveseat. She walked through the apartment and into the bathroom, where she discarded the clothes on top of the toilet lid.

She stripped down to nothing but her bra and examined the crotch of her jumpsuit, jeans, and underwear. There wasn't much, so she didn't have to fret. She'd stick them in the washer after her shower. Turning on the hot and cold water tabs on the tub, she adjusted the water to her favorite temperature: hot but not scorching. Pulling up on the plug, she started the shower.

She stripped herself of her bra and stepped into the warm, inviting water. The water ran down her back, loosening the tension in her shoulders. Steam swirled around her and radiated off of her skin. She closed her eyes and moaned in content. She loved showers.

Memories from earlier came back to her, as well as feelings that tied all the events from the past few weeks together. All of them involved Ray.

She remembered when she first met him, thinking that he was mildly attractive. She remembered when their hands brushed while trying to grab the camera. A small jolt had gone through her then, but she hadn't noticed it until now. She remembered when he had gotten rid of the spider in the bathtub for her, and when he stared at her chest area. He had blushed furiously then, and she thought he was very cute when he did. She remembered when he caught her when she became unbalanced, and whishing that the moment wouldn't end. She remembered feeling at home the first time she hugged him. She felt safe and secure in his arms. Then there was that enchanting moment when they were dancing at The Rose. They had almost kissed then, but there seemed to be some clever force working against them to prevent that from happening. Whatever the matter. Makenna felt that tug that was starting to become welcoming to her.

That was another thing. That tug always made her want to be closer to Ray, who had started to become her source of comfort, besides Peter. Then she remembered the hug fest in the _Ecto-1_, and how he responded. It made her feel good, calm and safe. It reminded her about all other things that happened around Ray.

Whenever Ray said her name, it made her heartbeat jump. He always seemed to cheer her up when she was down. When he smiled or grinned, her heart melted and she felt warm and fuzzy inside. When he laughed, it sent pleasant chills down her spine. He calmed her when she was crying and needed someone to comfort her. He was even present in many of her dreams.

She realized that they all tied together, just like she was tied to Ray. It meant only one thing, and she was now ready to admit it in her mind. But she felt she had to say it out loud in order to fully accept it.

So very quietly, amongst the rushing noise of the shower, she said it.

"I'm in love with Ray."

* * *

**Well, there you have it :) I know the song doesn't really go with the events, but I was listening to it while I was writing it. Besides it's a good song. It's _"Where did I Lose You Love"_ by _Journey _if you didn't catch it the first time.**

**Until next time, my lovely readers! Adios!**

**~H.E.T.**


	14. Chapter 14: Arrest is a bitch

**SORRY AGAIN! *dodges concrete blocks and shuriken throwing stars* I had band camp! And I'm STILL trying to get the flour outta my hair!**

**Well all I can say is that the end was a little rushed...but oh well...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Makenna**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you okay, Makenna?" Peter asked his sister as he waved his arm in the air to attempt to hail a taxi. Makenna stared at her feet and didn't answer him. Partly because she wasn't paying attention, but partly because she didn't know if she was okay or not.

She was still thinking over the new revelation she discovered during her shower: She loved Ray. Should she tell Peter about this? He was her older brother, after all, and it was his job to look after her ever since their parents died.

_No, probably not,_ she thought. _He would turn into overprotective Peter and wouldn't trust Ray one bit. And besides, it would be awkward for him._

Peter was getting nowhere in trying to hail a taxi. Maybe if a beautiful woman called for one, they'd get better luck. She knew how some of the minds of cabbies worked. She stepped up to the edge of the curb and threw her hand up into the air.

_"TAXI!" _she called.

Like she predicted, a taxi pulled up near the curb. Peter glared at her as if to say 'How did you do that?'.

"It's one of the advantages of being a lady." she giggled.

"I hate you." her brother muttered.

"Ah yes, but you love me too!" she grinned as she opened the back door of the cab.

"You're lucky I can't hold a grudge for very long." he growled, a smile spreading on his lips. They slipped into the back seat, told the driver where to go, and the cab sped off to the firehouse.

The ride there was a very quiet and uneventful one. The only thing that really happened was the driver trying to flirt with Makenna. He had tried some corny pick-up line that had only ended with both Makenna and Peter glaring at the back of his head while his eyes were trained on the road, pouting. She just couldn't believe he had thought she would fall for such a dumb line. It was insulting the way some men thought that some pick-up lines were fool-proof and could get a woman undivided affection. Pfft. As if.

_I'm certainly not a dumb blonde bimbo like he thinks I am,_ she thought bitterly. She just hated the fact that her trick to get a taxi backfired in such a way. It put her in a not-so-good mood the rest of the way.

When they finally reached the firehouse, the two Venkman siblings were puzzled as to why a cop car and an electrician's van were parked outside. They slowly passed them as they made. Their way to the front door. When they got inside, they could hear shouting coming from the basement. It was muffled, but enough that they could still hear what was being said.

"I'll tell you what's hazardous. You are facing federal prosecution for at least a half a dozen environmental violations. Now either _you_ shut off these beams or _we_ shut them off _for _you." said one voice, one that she had never heard before in her life. The other one was a voice she knew quite well. It was Egon's. But who was he arguing with?

"Try to understand. This is a high voltage lazer containment system. Simply turning them off would be like dropping a _bomb_ in the city." Egon's voice shot back at the first. The two had finally made it to the basement door and had begun to descend the stairs.

_"Don't patronize me! _I'm not grotesquely stupid, like the people your-"

"At ease officer." Peter interrupted as they entered the room. There, they found Egon, Janine, and some other man squished against the wall where the containment unit was. Egon's head was turned to them, but his body was turned to another man with light brown hair and a beard. This man, Makenna supposed, was the man whom had been shouting at Egon. Peter tried being polite with the officer. "I'm Peter Venkman. I believe there has been a slight misunderstanding, and I'd like to cooperate in any way that I can-"

_"Forget it, Venkman!" _the bearded man shouted suddenly, cutting her brother off. "You had your chance to cooperate, but you thought it more fun to insult me. Well, now it is _my_ turn, wise-ass."

That rang a bell in Makenna's mind. She remembered Peter telling her about the representative from the EPA coming in and nearly demanding to see the containment unit. This guy seemed to match Peter's description of him.

_So this is the infamous Walter Peck, huh?, _she thought.

Peck's attention finally focused on her, and his expression suddenly changed from a stern, angry one to a sly and flirtateous look. Makenna arched an eyebrow. He strode over to her and stood a little too close for comfort. Her shoulders hunched as she watched Peter's face contort in outrage.

"Well, hello there, miss." Peck said in a very unnervingly sweet tone that made her skin want to crawl. Her frightened eyes flitted to the three against the wall. Egon was glaring a blazing hole in the back of Peck's head, Janine's jaw had dropped practically clear to the floor, and the other man's glazed eyes were gazing curiously at her. "You look very _stunning, _if I may say."

In two seconds flat, Peter was in between them and pointing a finger threateningly at Peck's face. When he spoke, his voice was low and trembling with fury.

"Keep your sticky tentacles away from my sister, _Pecker." _he snarled. "Now _what_ is going on?"

"He wants to shut down the protection grid, Peter." Egon spoke up from the wall. His eyes, usually a warm chocolate brown, now icy cold and hard. They narrowed at Peck, while Peter's rage calmed down only slightly.

"You shut that thing down, and _we _will not be held responsible for what happens-" Peter was cut off by Peck once more, who had gotten mad all over again.

"No, on the contrary, you _will _be held responsible-"

"No, we _won't!" _Peter had gained the rage he had lost back.

_"Shut it off!" _Peck snapped at the electrician, who was staring wide eyed at all of them. Hesitantly, he moved towards one of the boxes on the walls. Peter pointed at him warily.

_"Don't _shut it off. " he said loudly. "I'm warning you."

The electricians eyes flitted from Peter to Peck, back and forth nervously. Makenna felt a little bad that he had to be dragged into this mess. It had nothing to do with him, and it made her dislike Peck even more because he involved the poor man. It was already bad enough that the bearded man had instantly become attracted to her, but this was just _ridiculous._

The electrician tried getting out of it. "Umm...I-I've never seen anything like this before." he tried to say something that wouldn't get the two opposing parties upset with him. "I don't know if-"

"I'm not asking for your opinion," Peck interrupted him rudely. He spoke with a calm voice though he was clearly agitated. "Just _shut it off."_

The electrician swallowed a lump in his throat. He moved closer to one of the switches. Peter stopped him with a hand on his shoulder in two seconds flat.

"My friend," he said calmy, trying to assure the man that what he was being ordered to do was a big no-no. "_Don't_ be a jerk."

"Hey, _step aside!"_ the police officer finally spoke up. He pushed Peter back from the electrician, and Peck nodded.

"If he does that again, you can _shoot_ him." Peck said, smirking slightly. It looked as though he liked that idea. Makenna gasped at these words and then felt rage bubble up within her. She gritted her teeth.

"You do _your_ job, pencil-neck! _Don't_ tell me how to do _mine!" _the officer snapped. Makenna agreed slightly with him.

"Thank you, Officer." Peter said, dipping his head down. Makenna strode over to Peck and got right in his face.

"You shoot my brother and you'll wish you'd never been _born!" _she threatened through clenched teeth, brandishing a fist at his face.

Egon, Janine, and even Peter were shocked that this sweet and lovable woman could threaten somebody like this. They were astonished at how furious she had gotten. Obviously, they had never gotten the chance to see that side of her. They probably didn't even want to've gotten the chance either. She was scary when she was mad. They noted to themselves that Peck was probably going to get a Death Note. **(A/N: Yay! Naruto Abridged reference!)**

Peck, not phased at all in the slightest, looked at the electrician.

_**"SHUT IT OFF!" **_he snarled. He was really starting to get pissed off.

Realizing that nothing was going to stop this, Egon slowly moved away from the wall. He held up his hands and made a wierd face as the officer glared at him. Janine and the man followed suit, walking slowly towards the stairs. Peter tugged on Makenna's sleve, telling her to move and stand with Janine and Egon. She did so, wondering all the while where Ray was.

The electrician made his way to the switch. Makenna could see the beads of sweat forming on his face. Her heartbeat quickened as he slowly approached the switch. She slipped her shaky hand into Egon's, who squeezed it comfortingly.

The electrician gripped the switch carefully with trembling hands. He clenched his eyes shut, took a deep breath, and pulled down.

All the lights went off except for a large red one, which began blinking as a loud buzzing noice filled the room. Makenna felt a draft start to pick up as her hair began floating around her face. She stared with wide, terrified eyes as the electrician whispered _"Ohh...shit."_

Peck's eyes went wide as he began to get scared too. A surging noise told them that something was going on and they needed to get out, NOW.

Makenna felt a tug on her hand as Egon began running up the stairs. She followed him and ran alongside Janine, who was gripping his other hand. They cleared the stairs and turned to the right, running for the door. A strange, white light was coming from the basement when she looked back. She could see Peter, Peck, the electrician, and the cop all running behind her as she whipped her head around to watch in front of her.

_**"CLEAR THE BUILDING!" **_Egon yelled. She yelled a high-pitched, terrified scream that was slightly drowned out by the surging noise.

Finally, they broke out of the building and ran a good few feet away from it. The strange man barely made it out before Makenna heard a very disturbing noise coming from the depths of the firehouse. She let go of Egon's hand and stepped closer to her brother as a much louder soung penetrated their eardrums.

_**BOOM!**_

An angry smoke cloud rose to the sky as a large, gaping hole was blasted through the roof of the firehouse There seemed to be like an invisible shock wave coming through as hot air rushed over them, blowing Makenna's hair back. She clenched her eyes shut and gripped at the pendant of her mother's necklace. Her hair whipped out behind her with the flash winds. The crowd that gathered was screaming and yelling at the chaos that was. Sparks showered over them all as a fire truck and four more police cars appeared. She opened her eyes and looked up to see huge surges of red, orange, yellow, and white lights shooting up into the sky. It was the ghosts busting out of the containment unit and escaping to freedom.

"Oh my god..." Makenna trailed off as the chaos continued. She could hear the strange man yell something along the lines of "This is it! This is the sign!"

"Yeah, it's a sign alright!" Janine yelled back, shielding her face from the sparks and flash winds. "Going out of business!"

"What are we going to do now, Pete?" Makenna asked her older brother over the noise of the crowd.

"I don't know, 'Kenna..." he replied.

The fire truck began spraying water at the firehouse. The water also misted over the crowd, getting everyone's hair wet. Makenna's hair curled up more than usual and turned a darker honey color. Egon's hair had gotten all curly too, and Peter's looked like his was falling out, because it was so thin.

Suddenly, Makenna heard the familiar siren of the _Ecto-1_ approaching. Winston was back. And so was Ray.

"Ray and Winston are back!" she sighed, glad that Ray was back. She saw the car stop abruptly behind a crowd, and the two men got out of it. Ray looked horrified at the huge mess and ran a hand through his tousled brown hair, mouthing "Oh shit!" to himself. Winston's jaw dropped as he stared wide-eyed at the commotion.

_"Ray!" _she shouted, hoping he could hear her over the screaming. His gaze fell on her, telling her he must have heard her, and he automatically broke into a run. She began sprinting towards him, yelling his name frantically. There was a short distance to run, and she quickly reached him. When she did, she launched herself into his arms.

"Makenna, what happened?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him.

"I don't know. But it was terrifying. Oh Ray, I-" she broke off as Peter and Egon found them.

_"What happened?" _he asked them. Egon pointed behind him at Peck, who was having a heated discussion with a few poice officers. The physicist's eyes narrowed at the man.

"Storage facility blew." he said, and then his tone of voice turned disgusted and angered. "He shut off the protection grid."

Ray lifted one hand from around Makenna to do a face-palm. _"Oh great," _he moaned.

"That's _bad,_ isn't it?" Winston asked, not getting any of what they were talking about and wanting to clear it up.

"Yeah." Ray said flatly. Makenns nestled her head into his shoulder, closing her eyes tightly again.

"I was scared, Ray. All this was happening, and I didn't know where you guys were-"

_"Where's the Keymaster?" _Peter suddenly yelled, interrupting his sister. Her head shot up, confused. Ray looked confused too, and he turned to her.

_"Oh shit!" _Egon swore loudly, looking around him.

"Who's the Keymaster?" Ray asked Makenna. She shook her head and tried the best to shrug. She didn't even get a chance to speak before Egon tapped them both quickly on the shoulder, breaking into a run.

_"Come on!" _he yelled, searching frantically around them. It dawned on Makenna that the short, strange man from earlier was nowhere to be found.

So he must be the Keymaster, she thought.

Ray let go of her and took her hand, running off after Egon and Peter. Winston followed closely behing them. They almost made it halfway down the street when they came face-to-face with a soaked, angry-as-hell Walter Peck.

_**"HOLD IT!" **_he yelled hoarsly in their faces. He was accompanied by about three cops. He pointed a finger at Egon, his eyes blazing with fury. "I want this man arrested! Captain, these people are in criminal violation of the Environmental Protection Act! And this explosion is the direct _result_ of it!"

_**"YOUR MOTHER!" **_Egon snarled, lunging at Peck to sock him harshly in the face. He had had it. He was pissed off at Peck for causing the explosion, even after they warned him about it. He was pissed off at the bearded man for trying to flirt with Makenna, his best friend. And he was pissed off at the scum-bag (aka Peck) for calling them criminals while making himself look like the hero. It was unfair and unjust. It was an outrage. A disgrace.

Cops swarmed from all sides, grabbing ahold of each of them and dragging them to separate cop cars. Makenna felt Ray's hand being torn from hers as two cops yanked her away.

_**"NO! KEEP YOU SLIMY PAWS OFF ME! RAY! PETER!" **_she screamed, kicking and squirming to get free.

_**"HEY! KEEP YOU HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER!" **_Peter howled as he dragged his feet on the pavement.

_**"MAKENNA! NO! LET HER GO!" **_Ray shouted, horrified. He managed to spring free from the three cops flanking him and ran at her, managing to pull her out of the mess. He pulled her tightly to him ang captured her in a near death grip. It apparently wasn't strong enough, because the cops were pulling the two away from each other.

Makenna fought the cops, kicking and screaming Ray's and Peter's names, thrashing about and dragging her feet. But all resistance was proved to be in vain as they stuffed her in the back seat of a cop car and locked the door. And later she was thrown into a jail cell at the women's prison. She was alone without her friends. Without her brother. Without her love. Without Ray.

_

* * *

_

**See? Whut I told u? RUUUSHHHHHEDDD! But oh well. I'm debating on a new story I'm gonna write. Should it either b a Left 4 Dead story (it'll b ZoeyxFrancis in the first game. U pick the campaign...tho not Blood Harvest. Sorry.) or a Naruto story with one of my OC's (Sakari, Ren, or a Next Generation story). PM me and tell me whut you think.**

**Also, I'm debating whether not I'm going to finish I, Melissa Spengler.**

**Until then my lovely readers!**

**~H.E.T.**


	15. Chapter 15: Lenny and Monty

**Here iz Chapter 15! I kinda like this one. It's good in some ways. And I tried to use a thesaurus.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Makenna.**

* * *

"Let me go! Where are you taking me?" Makenna shrieked as she was being led backwards down a hall in a building somewhere in downtown New York. She dragged her feet against the linolium floor, making the souls of her two-colored converses (one shoe was black and the other was purple. She had another pair just like them) emit a very annoying squeaking noise. "Where's my brother? And where's my friends?"

The cops "escorting" her didn't reply, but just kept walking. She was throwing an almost-hissy fit as she was being "walked" to a particular set of doors. People walking passed stared at her with odd looks. Great, now everyone in this building thought she was a lunatic. _Groovy._

"Can't you just answer an damn question that I ask?" she snapped at the silent cops. Of course, they didn't answer her. In fact, they just ignored her all together. She wished she could turn around and give them a swift kick in the back of the legs, but knew she'd probably get thrown in jail again for assaulting an officer. She didn't want to take that chance. And besides, she couldn't do it anyway, seeing as she was facing the opposite direction of where they were walking.

The two doors opened to reveal a somewhat sophisticated looking office, where many people-all men-were seated. Most of them appeared to be arguing. A few of them she recognized. One was that _slimeball_, Walter Peck, one was the mayor of the city, and the others were-

"Makenna!" Peter's voice reached her ears, sounding very relieved and slightly amused at how she was being carried in. She looked up through a curtain of her hair and saw him standing there, as well as Egon, Winston, and Ray. The cops let go of her arms as she stood upright. She fixed her plaid, button-down shirt and her white t-shirt underneath so it wasn't hanging sloppily off her shoulders. The last thing she wanted to do was show the guys in here some cleavage. She looked at Peter for a few seconds before flinging herself into his waiting arms.

"Are you okay?" Ray asked as she hugged her brother tightly. He, like the rest of them, was relieved that they were all together and okay. He was more relieved that Makenna was okay. He admitted to himself that he loved her too much to let anything happen to her. He placed a hand on her upper back. "Did they hurt you at all?"

"No. I'm fine. Just a little shaken up, that's all." she admitted as she let go of Peter. She looked at Ray for a few moments, feeling her heartbeat quicken just a little bit. She stepped closer to him and noticed his arms waiting for her. She stepped into them, letting her own arms go around his waist, pulling her body tightly against his. She let her head lay on his shoulder, her nose brushing the crook of his neck.

"Alright, let's get this meeting started." voiced the mayor, waving for all the men in the room to take a seat. The Ghostbusters remained standing. Makenna and Ray let go of each other, but stood close by each other, the back of their hands brushing ever so slightly. The mayor shoved some pens out of the way and slid papers aside to clear his desk. He supported his head with one hand propped up on the desktop. "Where is this Peck?"

"Peck! I am Walter Peck, sir." Peck stood up from his chair and shoved his way past Peter, who shot a death glare at the back of his head. All five Ghostbusters' eyes narrowed to slits at the bearded man. Peck didn't notice, of course. "And I'm prepared to make a _full_ report."

"Yeah, _sure_ you are." Makenna growled in a low whisper. Ray scoffed quietly in agreement.

Peck glared at them nastily. "These people are snowball artists. They use sense and nerve gases to induce hallucinations. People think they're seeing ghosts and they call these frauds, who conveniently show up to deal with the problem using a fake electronic light show."

Makenna shook her head at how much bullshit was in that sentence. Epa bastard, she thought. trying to make it sound like we're a threat. Ray wasn't buying it eather. This was so annoying that it was starting to give him a headache. He held his forehead with his thumb and index finger, shaking his head in disagreement.

"You're honor," he spoke up from beside her. She reached up and gripped the edge of his long shirt sleeve. "Our system was working fine until it was shut down by _dickless_, here."

He motioned with his head towards Peck, who glared at him with fury. Makenna snorted, bringing her fist gently to her lips to keep herself from busting out laughing. Peck fixed his _angry-as-hell _gaze on her, and she flipped him off. Her hand was hidden a little, so the mayor and all the other men couldn't see her raised middle finger. She mouthed what it meant at him. He clenched his fists and was practically spluttering with anger.

"They caused an explosion!" he whirled around to face the mayor. This made Makenna angry.

"That's _bullshit_!" she swore. she turned him to face her roughly by the shoulder and started poking him harshly in the chest. "You're the one who caused it! We warned you not to shut our system off, didn't we?"

Peck looked about ready to start screaming in her face, dispite the fact that a few hours ago he was trying to flirt with her. She still hadn't forgiven him for that. In fact, she wasn't going to forgive him ever, because he seriously pissed her off.

She felt two ginger hands on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Egon pulling her back. She went with him reluctantly, her nostrils flaring. She looked at Peck with a glare that was the equivalent of a volcanic eruption. "He's not worth it, Makenna." Egon whispered. she shook off his hands.

"I know, Egon." she sighed in frustration. she turned her attention to the mayor.

"Is this true?" he asked, slightly frightened by Makenna's temper.

Peter stepped forward.

"Yes, sir. It's true." he said, no emotion showing on his face. "This man has no _dick_."

_"Oh my god..." _Egon, Ray, and Makenna growled under their breaths. Peck lunged for Peter at the comment. The older Venkman ducked behind the two cops that were still in the room. The mayor and the other men scowled at him. Winston just rolled his eyes and shook his head, sighing heavily.

"What are we gonna _do_ with you, Peter..." he mumbled crossly.

"Enough! Enough! _Break it up!" _the mayor shouted at the tangle of Peck, cops, and Peter. Peck stopped his assault of beating the living crap out of Peter and composed himself. Peter scooted back over to where his friends and sister were standing, grinning guiltily when they gave him an imanent death glare.

"You do realise that you've just made things worse, _don't_ you?" Makenna hissed at her brother through clenched teeth, one eye twiching once. He nodded quickly and shrugged.

"This is City Hall! _Now_ what am I supposed to do?" the mayor lowered his voice only by 1/6 of it's original volume. One guy off to his left shook his head.

"I've seen every form of combustion known to man," he muttered randomly, completely off topic. "But this beats the hell outta me."

Makenna raised an eyebrow at the man and looked to Ray, who had both eyebrows raised and shrugged at her. **(A/N: I don't really remember where that line was in the movie, so I put it in a random spot XD)**

Then the doors behind them opened to reveal an elderly man, dressed in a black robe with a red sash and a white collar. "Good afternoon, gentlemen." he said dramatically. He laid eyes on Makenna and smiled slightly. "And the same to you too, young lady."

Makenna almost smiled. She was glad he noticed she was there, a woman in a sea of men. Her attention was focused on the mayor, who had gotten up from his chair and walked to the middle of the room to meet the man, who she figured out was a bishop. The mayor kissed the ring on the bishop's hand and looked up at him with a friendly and relieved smile. Makenna had gotten a good view of the mayor's receeding hairline.

"How are ya, Lenny?" the bishop asked with a smile, the dramatic tone still in his voice.

Lenny didn't answer his question. "You're looking good, Monty. We're in a real bind here." He let go of Monty's hand, and turned to head back to his desk.

"Lenny, officially the church will not take part in any religious implications this event has placed on it." Monty said, closing his eyes for a breif moment. He opened them again a few seconds later. "But personally, Lenny...I think it's a sign from _God_."

Makenna actually had to agree with the bishop on that one. The end of the world was mentioned in the bible after all. Okay, sure it was mentioned in every other religion, so that wasn't considered very special news.

"Well, I'm not about to call a press confrence and tell everyone to start _praying._" Lenny said with sincerity. He let his face rest in his hands, letting out a huge sigh. Winston walked forward to his desk.

"Umm, I'm Winston Zeddemore, Your Honor." he began. "Now, I've only been with the company for a few weeks-"

His eyes widened for effect.

"But I gotta tell ya, these things are _real_. We've seen shit that'll turn you _white!"_

Makenna fought back a snort as other men shook their heads and rested them in their hands. Peter approached the desk, gesturing over to Peck with his head and eyes.

"You can either believe Pecker over there..." he trailed off. Peck got up from his seat, trembling in fury. Makenna could tell he was still fuming over the _"has no dick"_ comment. _The nickname could mean to suggest that, too,_ she realized.

"My name's Peck! _Walter Peck!" _Peck shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, we heard you the first _fifty zillion _times you said it." she retorted, earning a nudge in the arm from a grinning Ray. She smiled back and batted her eyelashes innocently. Peter looked so proud.

"Or you can accept the fact that this city is heading for a disaster of _biblical_ proportions."

_That seemed to have got him, _Makenna thought. She watched the expression on Lenny's face turn to curious-ness.

"Biblical?" he asked skeptically. "What do you mean 'Biblical'?"

Peter was about to answer, but Ray beat him to it. "He means Old Testament stuff." he said. Makenna nodded.

"_Real _wrath of _God _horror." she added.

"Fire and brimstone raining from the sky," Ray jumped back in. "_Seas boiling!"_

"Fourty years of darkness!" Egon remarked loudly. _"Earthquakes! Volcanoes!"_

_"Dead rising from the grave!" _Winston echoed.

"_Cats and dogs _living together!" Peter threw in finally _"Mass hysteria!"_

_"Alright! I get it!" _Lenny snapped, wanting them to stop with the yelling. He calmed down and gave them another skeptic look. "But what if you're wrong?"

"If we're wrong, then we'll all go to jail." Peter said casually, earning disbelieving glares from his friends and sister. They didn't go unnoticed by him. He turned to stare firmly at them with a _'shut-up-and-go-along-with-it' _glare. He turned back to Lenny. "Peacefully, quietly. We'll _enjoy_ it."

Makenna stepped forward to stand by her older brother. "But..." she began, pausing dramatically for effect. "If we're right...and we can _stop _this thing..."

She looked to Peter, who was now understanding what his little sister was getting at. He finished the sentence for her.

"Lenny..." he paused like Makenna did, a smirk crossing his face slowly. "You will have saved the lives...of millions of registered voters."

_Good job, Pete,_ Makenna thought, impressed. _Good thinking to add something in that would appeal to Lenny._

Peter's comment really got Lenny thinking. All those _voters..._

Peck got up from his seat, horrified. "You're not seriously thinking about _listening_ to these people?" he asked in a shaky voice, though it sounded more like a statement.

Lenny looked between the two opposing parties, Peck and the Ghostbusters. The Ghostbusters' offer was really _tempting_ to say the least. His jaw slacked as the thought it over. Then he pointed a firm finger at Peck.

Makenna's heart sank slightly, but it shot back up when she heard Lenny's next words.

"Get him _out of here."_

The two cops unfolded their arms and walked over to Peck, who looked horrified at the fact that he had just lost. All in favor of the Ghostbusters, Makenna thought, grinning at Ray. He pulled her closer for a hug, which she gladly accepted. She reached up and pecked him on the cheek, feeling the warm blood rush to his face. She pulled back and looked at him. He was blushing, but still grinning. He looked very cute like that.

"I'm going to _get _you, Venkman," Peck threatened, as he was being dragged out like how Makenna was dragged in. Backwards.

"Which Venkman?" Peter asked, a goofy grin spreading on his face.

_"Both of you!" _Peck snarled back. Makenna smirked, still in Ray's arms.

"Not on your life!" she called back cheerfully, waving.

"I'm gonna get that guy a fruit basket." Peter said jokingly, pointing at the open doors behind him with his thumb. "I'm gonna _miss him!"_

"_Sure_ you are, Pete." his sister giggled.

"We've got work to do." Lenny said seriously, though there was a small smile on his face. Two men closed the doors, while Lenny propped his elbows on his desk in a business-like way. The five Ghostbusters got serious at once. "What do you need from me?"

The four boys looked up at the celing, thinking hard.

_"Uh oh," _Makenna grinned, resting her head on Ray's shoulder. She felt him chuckle, which sent pleasant shivers down her spine. "You probably shouldnt've asked that."

"Well there are...a _few_ things we could use..." Peter broke off, still thinking.

Lenny had a look of pure _'Oh, crap' _on his face.

_This should be interesting,_ Makenna thought, raising one eyebrow.

* * *

**Ahahahahahaha that was awesome! Oh and the part where it says "she has another pair of two-colored converse just like them" is a running gag that my dad always used when somebody commented on his converses (aquamarine and magenta) XD**

**Oh and I looked in the bible for the verse in Revelations used in the movie, and it was actually Revelations 6:12, not 7:12. Whoops XD**

**I actually had a good idea for the sequal (I'm not doing Ghostbusters 2. Sorry) It's kinda like a crossover with one of my favorite book series: Maximum Ride by James Patterson. PM me and tell me what you think of it :D**

**Well, until next time my lovely readers :)**

**~H.E.T.**


	16. Chapter 16: Possible Overtime

**Wow! Chapter 16 already! I'm on a roll! W00t W00t!**

**I love this chapter. it's almost guaranteed to get you on edge :D**

**oh and I'm totally gonna use that brilliant idea of yours, PocketSevens! It would make for a little humor :)**

**Oh and when ur done reading the edgy part, play that scene in your mind while thinking of the Shrek 2 version of 'I Need a Hero' (sung by Jennifer Saunders). i was listening to that while writing that part and it gave me a very awesome movie in my head XD**

**and the fluffy moment after that, think of the song 'I See You' By Leona Lewis (from the _Avatar_ soundtrack) These totally help me invision it with detail lolz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Makenna**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Makenna watched with a smile on her face as dozens upons dozens of cammo-wearing soldiers ran past. Each were carrying assault rifles as they loaded into vehicles her father used to call a "Duce and a half".

"Was the army really necessary?" she asked Ray, who was grinning beside her. It amazed her how much Lenny was bending over backwards for them, though some of the boys' request were a little ridiculous. Like requesting the army for instance.

"I don't know. It was Winston's idea." he said. He slipped one arm around her waist, causing her smile to widen. She looked up at him, her pretty green eyes making his knees feel weak. "Go judge _him_."

Makenna laughed. They made their way down an alley, where the _Ecto-1_ was parked behind several police cars and motorcycles. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the guys requested a police escort. Peter was talking with Lenny about something, and Winston was chatting with some cops. She looked near the _Ecto-1_ and saw Egon looking at what looked like a coin that Janine was holding up to him.

"What is it?" he asked the red-haired secretary. She fixed the blue cloth covering her hair and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"It's a souvenier from the World's Fair in Flushing Meadow in _1964_." she explained, her voice shaking. She placed it in Egon's hand. "It's my lucky coin."

Egon looked at it for a minute, then back at Janine, his expression softening. "I shouldn't take it. I might not be coming back."

He tried to hand it back to her, but she pushed his hand back towards him, shaking her head.

_"Take it anyway." _she whimpered. "I've got another one at home."

Her lip trembled as she moved closer to Egon. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He hugged her back, feeling sorry for her and wanting to calm her down. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on top of her head. She began sobbing quietly.

Makenna felt her heart sink in sympathy for Janine. She leaned closer to Ray and almost buried her face in his neck. She looked back to see Janine staring at them, tears still falling. Makenna gave her a small, reassuring smile, which Janine gave back shakily.

Then who should come along but Peter, who came up behind Janine and poked her in the shoulder. He pretended to have a scolding expression as the two turned their heads and looked at him.

"_Hey,_ didn' your mama ever tell you not to get involved with no Ghostbuster?" he asked sarcastically, imitating a heavy Brooklyn accent. Egon and Janine separated and looked at him srangely.

"Go on home." Peter told Janine. She wiped her eyes and walked past Ray and Makenna, and turned the corner. "Eg_o_n, come 'ere."

Makenna snickered at how Peter did something wierd to the _o_ in Egon's name. Ray rolled his eyes, smiling while shaking his head. He let go of her waist and made his way over to the _Ecto-1_. Makenna suppressed the feeling of butterflies in her stomach and pulled out her black gloves from the pocket of her Ghostbuster jumpsuit. The five of them were already dressed in their uniforms and were ready to face whatever it was on top of Dana's apartment building. Egon and Peter had filled Ray, Winston, and her on what was going on.

Apparently the man referred to as the Keymaster was posessed by a dog-like creature who was the minion of a demigod called Gozer. Dana was also posessed by an identical creature, and kept introducing herself as the Gatekeeper. And it also turned out that the apartment building on Central Park West was an antenna for supernatural activity and the gateway to Spook Central.

It was described as highly dangerous. Egon even said there was a possibility that they, the Ghostbusters, might not survive the encounter. This put a little fear into Makenna. But she tried not to think about it, and tried to think positive.

"_Alright! Let's run some red lights!" _Peter called from the driver's seat. Makenna turned and ran to to the _Ecto-1_, where Ray was holding the back door open for her. She slid in next to Egon and fiddled with the hair hanging in front of her face. Ray slid in next to her, turning it into a geek sandwich. It wasn't too terribly cramp in there, but Egon, Makenna, and Ray were sitting so close to one another that their hips were stuck together.

Peter turned the key in the ignition as the motorcycles in front revved up. The police cars turned on their flashing red and blue lights, as did the motorcycles. Peter flipped the switched to turn on their multi-colored lights and their extremely unique siren. The motorcycles pulled out onto the main road. Peter shifted the gear into drive as the police cars pulled out, followed by the _Ecto-1_. Peter turned the corner so hastily that poor Ray was squished to the door by Makenna and Egon. **(A/N: Ha! I love it when that happens XD)**

They traveled down the main road with the sun beginning to set behind them. Makenna wasn't paying very much attention, as she was too busy gazing out the window at a dark point in the sky. She realized that the dark point was focused above the apartment building of Central Park West. She swallowed a lump in her throat, grabbing Ray's hand absentmindedly. He squeezed her hand, noticing her uneasiness. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

Finally, they pulled up alongside the apartment building and got out to the cheering of a huge crowd of fans. Peter, of course, embraced the crowd by running down the line in front and high fiving them as he passed. Ray and Makenna laughed at his enthusiasm toward the crowd. Peter came up to them and pulled Ray towards the crowd.

"Dr. Ray Stantz, everybody!" he introduced loudly as the people started cheering more. A smile creeped onto Ray's face as he waved at the crowd. "The _heart _of the Ghostbusters!"

He pulled Ray to the front of the crowd, where they both began shaking hands and high-fiving. Makenna, not wanting to be left out, joined them in pleasing the crowd. Many of the guys in the horde of fans winked at her when she passed. Having some fun, she batted her eyelashes or blew them a kiss, teasing them to no end.

Thunder boomed overhead, causing the tree to stop what they were doing and look up at the top of the building. A menacing black cloud swirled overhead, making the sky above them go dark as night. A wind picked up, blowing Makenna's waist length hair back like a cape. Egon, Ray, and Peter stood beside her as they looked up at the cloud. Winston joined them a few minutes later. There was a low sort of rumbling as chunks of the building began falling off, crashing to the pavement below.

_"We might have to put in a little overtime on this one!" _Ray yelled over the sound of the thunder and wind.

A huge chunk separated from the building. Makenna traced it's path down and saw a little girl looking around frantically. She was probably too busy looking for her parents to see the piece of building about the size of a car. Makenna was horrified at the thought of the piece coming down and crushing the little girl. She instantly reacted.

_**"LOOK OUT!" **_she shrieked, tearing away from the boys to run at the little girl. The girl looked at her for a few minutes, confused. Then she made the mistake of looking up.

The little girl screamed. normally shrill, as the chunk of building seemed to come down in agonizingly slow motion. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the rest of the Ghostbusters and the huge crowd watched with horror. As soon as she was in reach, Makenna dove, shoving the little girl out of the way of the falling section of building. She twisted in mid-air as she and the child started falling towards the ground. She absorbed the impact with her right shoulder blade and rolled, trying hard not to hurt the child as they skidded across the road. The section of building landed with a large _**CRASH!**_

But the chaos didn't stop there.

The chunk of building almost seemed to set off a chain reaction as the road under their feet started cracking and sinking. Most unfortunate was the four Ghostbuster boys, who were staring dumbstruck at their female teammate. The ground cracked underneath them, and before they realized what was going on, it gave way. All four of them plummeted into the earth, yelling all the while.

**_"PETER! RAY!" _**Makenna shrieked, horrified, careful not to yell in the little child's sensitive ears. _**"WINSTON! EGON!"**_

But things were still not over as she suddenly felt the ground under her and the child dissolve, sending them also to plummet down into the depths of the earth. Both let out high-pitched screams of terror, and the hole they fell through began to shrink slightly. But actually, they didn't fall as far as Makenna had feared they were going to. They landed on her back against, surprisingly, soft clay. The child was still clutched tightly in her arms, and had begun to wail in fright. Makenna grunted as she sat up, and tried to calm the girl down.

"_Shh, Shh_. It's okay, sweetie." she cooed assuringly. "It's over. You're safe now."

_"I-want-my-mommy!"_ the girl said in between hiccups.

"_Shh_, I know, honey. We'll find your mommy." Makenna shushed, feeling terribly sorry for the little girl. She had to be only about five years old. This must be a terrible experience for her, she thought.

She stood up, propping the little girl up with her right hip. "Now...how are we gonna get out of here?" she asked no one in particular. She looked up at the hole, and then swept her gaze down to where they were, surveying the wall.

"We're going to have to climb up." she told the little girl. She walked towards the wall and stuck her foot into a small outcropping. "Do you think you can hang onto my back?"

"I-I'll try." the little girl sniffed, tears still spilling over. Makenna shifted the child over so she was riding piggyback. Makenna grabbed onto the small ledges in the wall and began climbing up. There was a slight difficulty, because she wanted to take it slow in case the girl's grip slipped. But it only did slightly.

At long last, they were almost to the top. Makenna could hear someone calling her name. Two people now. Four people.

"Makenna?" Egon's voice drifted to her ears, followed by Winston's and Peter's.

"Makenna?" Ray called louder than any of them. Her heart sped up. He seemed the most worried, next to Peter, of course. She could hear the crowd murmuring in anticipation to see if she and the little girl were alright.

**_"MAKENNA LEE VENKMAN!" _**Peter yelled again.

She said nothing, for fear of losing her grip, and stuck one hand out of the hole.

_**"THERE SHE IS!" **_one woman in the crowd yelled.

The murmuring got louder until the whole crowd burst out cheering as she hoisted herself and the girl out of the hole. She was panting hard and her face was all dirty. She sat on the edge of the hole and set the little girl on her feet.

_"Madelyn!" _a woman yelled, shoving her way through the crowd. The little girl perked up at the name and saw the woman.

_"Mommy!" _the little child, Madelyn, took off towards the woman, who was believed to be her mother. The woman knelt down and threw her arms open, tears pouring down her face even though she was smiling. Madelyn ran into her mothers arms, wailing loudly again. Makenna stood up shakily, wincing as she tried to move her right arm. She made her way over to the woman, who was crying just as hard as her daughter.

"I thought I'd lost you." she sobbed. She saw Makenna standing off to the side and stood up, the smile not even faltering.

"Thank you so much," she whimpered, licking her lips. Makenna blushed, slightly flattered.

"You're welcome." she mumbled back. And then suddenly, she got slammed in the side by four extremely relieved Ghostbuster boys.

"Makenna, don't _do_ that again," Peter said, a grin on his face. He was practically crushing her in a death grip. "You almost gave me a _heart attack!"_

"You scared me there, girl." Winston shook his head, although he was smiling.

"Despite the fact that you almost got yourself killed, that was pretty _amazing_." Egon commented. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, smirking.

The only one who didn't say anything was Ray. Makenna noticed thism but didn't say anything. She instead tried to stop Peter from crushing her bones.

"Uhh...Peter...," she said with some difficulty. "You're crushing me. I _can't breathe_."

"_Oops_, sorry." he said, and let her go instantly. She sucked in a breath with a slight exaggeration, making Peter laugh. She rolled her eyes, panting, watching Peter and the other two head to the car. She turned to Ray, noticing his blank expression. She raised an eyebrow at him.

And then he threw his arms around her in a not-as-tight-as-Peter's-but-still-tight hug.

"R-Ray?" she squeaked, feeling a heavy blush cross her face. He didn't answer her as he turned his head so it was resting on her shoulder, his nose brushing her neck. "Ray wha-?"

"You're _crazy_, you know that?" his voice was trembling, but he wasn't crying. He was just really upset, she realized. He pressed his face into her neck, his grip on hers strong, as if he would never let go. His breath hitting her neck made her blush deepen. "What were you thinking?"

"I couldn't let that little girl get killed, Ray." she retorted uncomfortably as her blush faded quickly. She changed the subject. "Are you okay, though? You know, after your...fall?"

"Yeah," he sighed, looking up at her, the relief and raw anguish plain in his eyes. "I might've bruised my ass, but that's about it. What about you? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I think I bruised my right shoulder blade, you know, when I impacted after I dove." she replied, rubbing her sore spot. "And my back probably is going to need a chiropractor after that fall."

"At least it's nothing serious." he stated. He smiled painfully, his eyebrows scrunched together. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Me too." she smiled back, and then quickly added "You know...about you being alright."

He chuckled at the verbal slip-up. "Egon was right though, that was pretty impressive how you saved that kid."

She blushed bashfully again. "I guess I'm Makenna Venkman, defender of the weak." she joked.

He laughed.

"Hey you two!" Peter called over to them. They looked to see the other three, their proton packs already on. "Hurry up, we got some ghost asses to kick."

"We probably shouldn't bee keeping them waiting." she chuckled. "I wanna kick some major ghost _ass."_

_"Amen to that." _he laughed. He let go of her, and together, the two walked over to the _Ecto-1_ and pulled their proton packs from off the rack. They helped each other put them on, and went to join Peter, Winston, and Egon. The fans were cheering for them and some of them even started a chant.

_"-Ghostbusters! Ghostbusters! Ghostbusters!-" _they chanted, pumping their fists into the air. Makenna waved at them, and then turned to follow her friends through the front door of the building.

Their adventure was beginning.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**Whudja think? Huh? Huh? Was it totally awesome? XDD Srry...I had some Coke (the soft drink you dummies!)**

**Oww my back hurts from band practice. And plus I had to clean the inside of my grampa's truck today out in 90 degrees. HUMID heat. But good thing it didn't take very long. In the words of Francis from the game Left 4 Dead: "A-frickin'-men!"**

**Until next time my lovely readers!**

**~H.E.T.**


	17. Chapter 17: Dana the Demon Dog

**WOOHOOOOOOO! I've got Chaptah 17 up and running! And yes I used the thesaurus for this one too. I need to start using it more :D**

**I watched 9 again, and I love even more now :)**

**Sadly, the end of the beloved summer vacation is drawing near. Come August 25th (the day I start school) it's going to become much MUCH slower. I'll try to get this story finished as best as I can before then. But I won't promise anything new until I have free time. Which might not be often, since I'm in the marching band. But on the bright side, the 27th is the first football game of the season for my school :D I'm so excited!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Makenna.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What...floor are we on now?" Peter asked breathlessly. Makenna shrugged at her brother, panting heavily.

"Somewhere...in the teens...I think." Ray huffed, exhausted.

"Well, when we get to 20 tell me..." Peter paused, looking nauseated, leaning over the rail. "I'm gonna _throw up..."_

"You do that, Pete..." Makenna said, resting her sweaty forehead against Ray's back.

The five Ghostbusters were trying to get up to the twentieth floor of Dana Barretts apartment building. And of course the elevator was out of order. So that unfortunately left them with one other way: the stairs. _Twenty-two_ flights of stairs. You could practically hear them wheezing and panting from the tenth floor.

It just don't get any _better_ than this.

"Twenty-second floor," Makenna called when she saw the sign. "We're here. _Finnallly."_

She could swear she was hearing a choir singing _'Hallelujah'_ from somewhere in the background. _Heh, musical sound effects,_ she thought to herself. _I have such a wierd mind._

The guys in front of her got up the last step and leaned against the walls, trying to catch their breath. Makenna's knees were trembling, they felt like jelly. She was sure they were going to give out any minute. It took everything they all had not to just keel over right then and there.

"Art deco...very nice." Egon breathed heavily, looking around him at the walls. Makenna looked down the length of the hallway. The whole place was a mess. Shattered wood and drywall was strewn everywhere on the floor. It looked as if two hurricanes, a twister, a pack of wolves, and one agitated crocodile ripped through it.

"Which one is hers?" Ray asked. He wasn't panting as much as before.

"End of the hall..." Peter pointed.

They trekked down the hall to the final door on their left. Peter knocked once, and the door fell in and crashed to the floor. They stared at it for a moment, like a bunch of idiots would normally do if they watched a door fall off it's hinges and hit the floor. Makenna looked at Ray and Egon beside her, then stepped on the door into the apartment.

"Oh my god." she whispered, eyes wide. She was staring at a gaping hole where an entire two walls and celing used to be. The apartment was totally destroyed. "Look at the place. It's been completely obliterated."

"Yeah." Ray agreed, looking around them at the mess. She suddenly noticed him do a double take, and looked to see what he had found.

"Hey, where do these stairs go?" he asked his comrades, who hurried over to stare at the new flight of stairs that defenitely wasn't there before. An eerie purple-ish glow shone at the top of the stairs, giving the whole thing a supernatural aura.

"They go up, of course." Peter said confidently, although he sidestepped for them to go first. Makenna followed in between Ray and Egon, and as she passed him, she grabbed ahold of her brother's jumpsuit, pulling him along.

They ascended the stairs, vaguely aware of a soft crackling noise coming from the top. As they got closer, it became more noticeable. Makenna held onto Ray's hand with her free one out of uneasiness. He squeezed hers gently, knowing she was uncertain.

Finally, they reached the top. To their surprise, they were standing on the roof of the building, where the purple glow was radiating from the top of a large pillar. It shot down and was being re-directed by two figures. Both had the streams of purple lightning hitting them squarely in the chest as they writhed about their arms flailing above their heads. The lightning was then directed at something that resembled a door, which was slowly beginning to open. One of the figures was the man Makenna had seen in the firehouse earlier, and the other one was a woman in a loose-fitting orange dress. It was Dana.

"Peter look!" she yelled out, loud enough to be heard over the sound of thunder and the purple lightning hitting the door. "It's _Dana!"_

Peter had, of coure, recognized her immediately. He was now trying to get her attention.

_"Dana!" _he called out to her. She showed no signs of hearing him, as she just kept shaking violently where she was. The door was almost open all the way, so that might explain it. The spirit posessing her was wanting to get the job done.

The door was finally open, and Dana and the other man shakily fell to all fours. The lightning retreated from the door and crackled around their bodies in crawling sparks. Their bodies suddenly changed as they were transformed into two hideous looking doglike creatures. Their heads turned to the five Ghostbusters, their red eyes glowing evilly at them. They growled, making Makenna practically jump three feet off the ground.

"Okay," Peter said shakily to Ray. "So, she's a _dog."_

Finally, their heads swiveled to the door in front of them, and they leapt off their platforms to go bounding through the door. Peter took off running, following after them, and stopped in front of the door. A bright light was illuminating from it, as if a strong overhead lightbulb was still on. The other four followed him and stood gaping at what was before them.

A temple of sorts was suspended in midair with stairs going up to it. This was all placed in a strage looking void, which was where the light was coming from. All in all, it was a spectacular scene. Makenna's breath hitched at the sheer oddity of it.

_"The Ghost World." _she heard Egon breathe.

The two dogs ran up the stairs, two at a time, and got into postion on either side of the temple's platform. And the temples doors were slowly opening.

_"Holy burritos." _she whispered, gazing at the sight before her. The two dogs growled at them from their posts again. The doors were opened wider and a soft yellow glow shone from it. Then from out of the light and the yellow-ness came a figure. Makenna had to squint before she could make out the appearance of the figure.

"It's a _girl." _Ray said, surprise laced into his words. And indeed it was.

She was tall and thin with square shoulders and long fingernails. Her hair was jet black and was almost similar to a buzz cut. Her eyes were blood red and sunken, the same color as her lips, which were pressed into a very thin line. She was dressed in a glittering, almost transparent body-suit and not-so-transparent high heels. But at least the body-suit wasn't too revealing. She walked over to each of the dogs and stroked them affectionately on the top of the head, her fingernails lightly brushing it's skin.

"It's _Gozer." _Makenna realized.

"I thought Gozer was a man." Winston said, confused as all get out.

"It's whatever it wants to be." Egon clarified. And Gozer obviously wanted to be a _girl._

Makenna licked her dry lips uncertainly. Gozer didn't look dangerous, but knowing the rules of 'looks can be decieving' and 'don't judge a book by it's cover', she probably was dangerous. She noticed the five of them standing there.

"Well, whatever it is, it's gotta get by us." Peter yelled out. He seemed very confident about it, and that probably meant there was something behind it.

"Yeah." Ray agreed.

"Go get her, Ray!" Peter yelled. All four of the other Ghostbusters looked at him strangely. Ray gave him a look that said "Oh, thank you so much."

_Knew that was coming,_ Makenna thought. _But why Ray?_

He gulped and took a step forward. She bit her lip anxiously, her eyebrows scrunched together. She watched him move a few steps forward, her heart pounding against her ribcage. She suddenly became very afraid. Partly because Gozer was most likely very trecherous. Most of it though, was fear for Ray's safety. She loved him after all, and she knew her heart probably would never mend if something tragic happened to him.

_Which is why you have to let him know of your feelings for him,_ the voice in the back of her mind said to her.

_But what if he doesn't return my feelings? It would ruin our friendship, _she retorted back to it.

_Well it's better to take that chance, besides, you obviously haven't seen the way he looks at you,_ the voice scoffed.

All Makenna's thoughts were extinguished by that one statement. She blinked slowly, making her decision, though was starting to have second thoughts.

"Ray, _wait." _she was surprised to hear that coming from her own mouth, and felt her legs move somewhat against her will. But she knew if she didn't do something now, Ray could get hurt in this confrontation, or worse. Then she might not ever be able to tell him how she felt about him.

"Yeah?" he asked softly as she walked up to him. She took a deep breath. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered around faster, and what she was about to do might set something off in his mind, whether it be good or bad. To put it frankly, she was scared of his reaction.

She parted her lips as she took a step forward. She placed her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes. She took another deep-albait shaky-breath, and Ray looked at her curiously, confused like hell.

And then she leaned closer and kissed him, urgently, on the mouth.

Fireworks exploded inside her head, and she began to feel lightheaded. But she didn't pay attention. She kissed him for a few more minutes, and for a moment, it seemed like time had stopped. Ray stared at her, his eyes huge with shock and surprise. A lobster-red blush blossomed on his face, and before he had time to respond, she pulled away. She looked at him worriedly and glanced at his dazed expression. His mouth was hanging open in astonishment, eyes wide as saucers, his face colored scarlet.

"Be careful, _okay?" _she asked him.

His expression was unfazed, but he nodded absentmindedly. In his mind, however, he was practically yelling out with unabashed glee. _She kissed me!,_ his inner voice screamed in delight. _The woman I like actually kissed me!_

His outer self showed none of this ecstasy, as it was still attempting to get out of it's shocked state. Peter was all but a mirrored image of him. He, too, was staring at his sister with open-mouthed shock. It was only for a moment, before his face split into a wide grin.

_"I knew it!" _he bellowed, pointing at Makenna with a look similar to an _I-told-you-so _stare. "I _so knew _you had a thing for Ray!"

Makenna's fair cheeks became rosy, mortified that her brother had just loudly spilled her big secret. Knowing that trying to defend herself was going to get her nowhere, she closed her eyes and let her already redden face grow more or less as red as Ray's still was. _This is so embarrassing, _she thought.

Ray's voice in his head was virtually jumping around, euphoric beyond imagination. _She likes me!, _it sang loudly. _She really and for truly likes me!_

Peter turned his gaze on Ray, who finally tore his gaze from a blushing Makenna to stare at him. Peter raised one eyebrow.

"I'm going to talk to you after this whole _mess_ is over." he told Ray, his grin still in place.

_"Umm...o-okay..." _Ray had finally found his voice again. He had also remembered what he was supposed to be doing before Makenna...err...did that.

He took a deep, shuddering breath, and walked forward to his supposed doom.

_"Gozer the Gozarian?" _he called up to the woman at the top of the steps. He stood near the bottom, on the platform just inside the door. She looked down at him, an uninterested look in her eyes. But she paid attention to his words anyway. The two terror dogs looked on. "Good evening." He took in a small breath. "As a dueling active representative of the city,...county, and state of New York, I order you to cease any and all supernatural activity and return to your place of origin...or to the nearest convenient parallel dimension!"

"That ought to do it, thanks Ray." Peter said, turning around and acting as if he was going to leave. Gozer stered at Ray for the longest time. Makenna watched with baited breath as the demigod look him over, as if to see if he was a match for her. The younger Venkman was trembling because she knew he couldn't stand a chance. She was thinking about her love interest facing a fricking _demigod._

_"Are you a god?" _Gozer asked, her voice low, slow, and scratchy. It had an echo to it, and carried like she was speaking into a microphone, making her sound very intimidating.

Ray looked back at his four friends with a _'What should I say?'_ look.

Peter nodded and winked at him, and he turned around.

"Umm...No." he said, but it sounded like a question. He spoke the honest-to-god truth. Makenna watched as Gozer turned her upper half to their right, her left. Her arms were stretched out in front of her, as if she was pushing on something. The next two words that the demigod spoke made Makenna's blood run cold and her face become pale.

_"Then...**DIE!**"_

Gozer swiveled her upper half around to face them again, her arms still in front. Bright purple lightning shot from her hands, traveling quickly to each of the five Ghostbusters. It hit all of them squarely in the chest, beginning to give them all electric shocks and got them all screaming in agony. It made them fly backwards, almost over the edge of the building. Winston landed on the table that was apparently used to make unnecessary surguries (courtesy of the genecidal maniac/architect, Ivo Schandor), while the other four fought to stay on the building. All five of them were writhing about, still screaming and yelling. Finally, the lightning stopped and they stopped squirming and hollaring.

Makenna's eyes were clenched shut, and her lip was trembling.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked hoarsly.

"I'm good." Ray said beside her, his breath uneven. "I feel like crap, but I'm still good."

"All my limbs are still functioning, and I have a pulse, so I'm alright." Egon replied.

"Yeah, I don't feel like a million bucks, but at least my heart's still going." Peter shook his head, feeling slightly woozy.

"I got the wind knocked out of me, but I think I can still stand." Winston wheexed from the table. He was laying on his stomach, looking down at them. The four began tremulously hoisting themselves back onto the rooftop. Ray turned to help pull Makenna up, and Winston looked at him sternly.

"Ray," he said, miffed. "When someone asks if you're a god, you say _**YES!**"_

Peter turned around to look at Gozer, who showed a tiny hint of surprise that they were still alive. She quickly dropped it, and turned back to her arrogant, I-am-invincible stature. His nostrils flared angrily as he glared daggers at her. He had had just about enough of this Gozer business. First it haunts the woman he had suddenly fallen hard for, and then it possesses said woman, and now it just tried to blast them off the building.

Oh yeah. He was truly pissed off.

"Alright." he stated firmly, his eyes narrowing. "This chick is _**TOAST!**"_

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**I knew you guys were waiting for a kiss :D There will be more my friends, oh hellz yesh!**

**The stupid chapter uploader iz all screwed up. Everytime I try to take the italics off of my final note, the whole frickin chapter goes italics! UGGGGGGHHHHH! oh well, it'll cooperate...EVENTUALLY!**

**Until next time, my lovely readers :D**

**~.H.E.T.**


	18. Chapter 18: Choose and Perish

**Okay, well this one kinda sucks in my opinion. But it's still an okay chapter :D**

**Well hopefully I can get this story done by this wednesday. If not, I might have it done by the weekend. School starts in three days. Oh boy...**

**Well, here's Chapter 18!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Makenna.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Each Ghostbuster had a hard look on their face as they approached the door. Gozer stared down at them with her ever annoying high-and-mighty expression. Makenna's eyes narrowed at the demigod. She had just tried to kill them all by blasting them clear off the building. And the younger Venkman knew that there were no parachutes to break the fall. But luckily they managed to stay on the building, despite Gozer's painful assault. Now the five Ghostbusters were ready to fight her with everything they had. Even if it meant death.

"Got you stick?" Peter asked loudly. They pulled out their patrona wands in unison.

"Holding it." the other four replied. This was a little reciting thing that Peter had come up with just before they departed. It was supposed to make them look more professional.

"Heat 'em up!" Peter shouted again. They all turned on their packs simultaneously, making four humming noises sound as one.

"Smoking!" the four yelled back.

"Make 'em hard!" the older Venkman bellowed. They pushed a button, and the white, square, plastic thingy popped out at the shooting end.

_"Ready!" _they declaired.

Makenna popped the out-of-place joints in her neck and stuck a piece of chewing gum in her mouth. She chewed for a while, blowing a bubble and then popping it.

"Let's show this prehistoric _bitch_ how we do things downtown!" she yelled out, earning an _'Amen!' _from her brother and a _'Praise the lord!'_ from Winston. They each aimed at Gozer, who crouched down like a cat and growled.

"Now!" Peter screeched.

Four proton streams shot forth towards Gozer, who dodged by leaping high into the air, backflipping over them once, and landed on both feet on the table. They turned off their streams and whirled around to face her again. Purple electricity crackled around her feet, as if they were magnitized to the table, keeping her upright.

"Nimble little minx, ain't she?" Peter said. They crowded around the table, their sticks still aimed at the demigod.

"We have to go full strength!" Egon instructed. He pushed a different button on his accelerator, cranking the power to the max. The others did the same, their wands never lowered from pointing at Gozer.

"Aim for the flat-top!" Ray yelled once they were all ready. They let their streams loose again on Gozer, but she suddenly disappeared.

"Wait, wait, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Makenna exclaimed. She shut off her pack and looked around her, to see if she reappeared anywhere else. She didn't see the glittery, body-suit wearing bitch anymore. "Where'd she go?"

"We got her." Ray said, a smile creeping onto his face. He lowered his patrona wand and looked around at them. He saved looking at her for last, partly because he was still taken aback by what she did, and partly because he reserved a special glance for her. It was one of understanding and acceptance, with a bit of I-like-you-too thrown in for good measure. "We neutralized it! Do you know what this means? Complete partical reversal!"

Makenna caught his reserved gaze and felt a smile creep onto her face. But of course she was still uncertain. She didn't know if the affection in his eyes was because he liked her back or if it was something else. Like it was...maybe out of empathy. But she didn't know how completely wrong she was in the assumption. Whatever the matter, she began giggling like a nutcase and ran into his open arms. It was hard to wrap your arms around a person's waist when they had a proton pack strapped to their entire back. But Ray managed somehow. He picked her up, laughing along with her, and spun her around once.

"We had the tools! We had the talent!" Winston shouted, shaking his patrona wand around. He joined Makenna and Ray in laughing like a lunatic.

"It's miller time!" Peter shot up his hand, waiting for a high five from somebody. _Beating Gozer was easier than I figured it was gonna be,_ he thought cheerfully. The four didn't notice Egon standing off by himself, gazing with scrunched eyebrows at the PKE meter.

_It was too easy, _he mused. _Besides, if we really beat her, the door should've closed._

"Ray, this looks extraordinarily bad." he spoke up, causing the celebrations crash land with stunned silence. They stared at him, Peter with slight annoyance at the four-eyed man for raining on his parade, and felt a sinking feeling in their stomaches.

Suddenly, it seemed there was an earthquake again. The ground shook under their feet, and chunks of building began falling again. Briefely, Makenna wondered if little Madelyn and her mother made it to safety. She didn't want anyone to do their own imitation of her heroic little stunt. If there was a news camera pointed at her after it, she would've said-with dire sincerity-"Kids, don't ever try that at home."

"Look out!" Egon shouted. Ray grabbed her hand and yanked her underneath the table. They waited out the debris storm for a good ten minutes before they heard something. A frighteningly familiar voice speaking in a language they couldn't understand. They slowly edged out into the open again as the voice continued on with it's sort of chant. Finally, they heard a part that made sense to them, in plain English.

**"-the Traveler has come." **it said in that dramatic, low, echo-y tone. **_"Choose and Perish."_**

"Choose?" Makenna yelled out to no one. This was getting more and more complex as time went on. "Choose _what?"_

**"Choose the form of the Destructor." **the voice replied, sounding a bit impatient.

"I get it!" Peter suddenly said. He grinned, proud to be the first one to understand what the voice was saying. _"Very cute._ Whatever we think of. If we think of J. Edgar Hoover, J. Edgar Hoover will appear and destroy us, right?"

The voice said nothing, which made Makenna think that he was absolutely right. It made sense when you thought about it.

"So that means...," she began hesitantly, looking between the boys and feeling slightly better. "We just don't think of _anything_...right?"

The four guys shrugged. It was worth a shot, wasn't it? She closed her eyes and cleared her head, finding it easier than she thought to just drift into space and think of nothing. It was actually quite peaceful there, too. It was dark in that space, and there were just sounds; whispers, echos, and the whistling wind was all that was heard. Briefly, she decided to do it more often, but that strikingly familiar voice stopped her in mid-space drift.

**"The choice is made,**" it announced in an even-more-dramatic tone. Makenna's eyes snapped open in confusion, her mouth set in a perplexed frown. Then she started to get scared. **"The Traveler has come."**

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone!" _Peter yelled out, his expression all but a reflection of hers: puzzled and slightly frightened. "Nobody chose anything!"

The voice had gone. They heard nothing more from it.

Peter rounded on Egon. "Did _you_ choose anything?" he asked loudly.

_"No!" _the four-eyed man shouted his reply. The older Venkmen turned his glare upon the younger Venkman, looking at her expectantly.

"I didn't do it!" she said, only slightly surprised that he would accuse her of it. Her brother looked at Winston, who told him the same, that his head was completely blank. Finally, the older Venkman turned his attention on Ray. The other three awaited his confirmation that his head was empty. It never came, and the horrible truth sank in. All four of them rounded on him.

"Ray? Did you...?" Peter trailed off, a small hint of fury rising in his voice. Ray began to look scared, not because of what he just did, but because his four comerades looked about ready to brutally murder him. His kicked puppy expression could've won Makenna over in the past enough to stand by his side, but now it wouldn't do jack. She was horrified at what he had just done.

"I-I couldn't help it." he stuttered as he tried to avoid the three angry stares and one disturbed look being shot at him. They almost literally had him backed into a corner, and there was no way to escape. "I-I tried to think-"

**_"LOOK!" _**Egon suddenly howled, pointing off into the distance. Their focus turned from Ray to a few buildings far off, as something huge and white moved in between them. A slow, dull thud could be heard every four seconds (if you counted with the word Mississippi, which was what Makenna was doing for some odd reason). With each thud, they felt the ground tremble underneath them.

_"Oh my god..." _Makenna trailed off in a trembling voice. She watched as the massive white thing moved in between more buildings, and she could make out something blue on it. This is not good, she thought.

Gozer the Traveler really _had _come.

* * *

**Well, there ya have it :D**

**Do u think I should make an epilogue? If so, I have a great idea for it O/O *perverted grin***

**Until next time, my lovely readers!**

**~H.E.T.**


	19. Chapter 19: The End of Us?

**Well here's chapter 19! **

**Only one more day left of freedo-I mean summer vacation :( Hopefully I can get chapter 20 typed up today before 10 o'clock pm (when I have to go to bed). and maybe the epilogue if I get lucky...but probably not. Good news is, I'll have a whole hour of bus ride tomorrow afternoon to work on it.**

**Ahh, tis was a wonderful vacation, but alas. All good things must come to an end...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Makenna.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What is that thing?" Makenna couldn't stop her voice from trembling as the white object passed behind a few more buildings. Now she caught a glimpse of a face, as well as something that looked like a hat. She glanced at Ray with petrified eyes as he swallowed hard.

"It's the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man..." he answered in a low voice. Multiple thoughts were racing around in his head, but one never lost it's terror.

_Makenna must hate me now,_ he thought miserably. _If we make it out of this, she may never speak to me again. She may not even want to look at me._

"Well, _there's_ something you don't see everyday..." Peter commented sarcastically.

"Why, Ray?" she asked him, moving an inch closer to him. She had a look similar to betrayal on her face, but that wasn't really the name for what she was feeling at the moment. She was shocked of course, but she was also confused. "Why did you do it?"

"I tried to think of something that i loved from my childhood. Something that could never hurt us, and then..." he gestured sheepishly at the now visible Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, coming slowly through the streets. "...I thought of Mr. Stay Puft."

"Well I guess it's at least not something with a deadly weapon...unless he considers his hat as a weapon..." she pointed out. Ray shrugged slightly, a little too terrified and ashamed to say anything.

They watched Mr. Stay Puft slowly make his way towards their building, stepping on cars and other objects that you'd find in the streets (not peolpe, thank goodness). He had on his usual, a-little-too-happy smile, which always creeped Makenna out a tiny bit. She looked back at Ray, but his eyes seemed to have glazed over.

"I used to roast Stay Puft Marshmallows a lot in the summer when I was a kid." Ray began saying, acting like he was hypnotized.

"Ray has gone bye-bye." Peter declaired. Makenna waved a hand in front of said person, trying to snap him out if his supposed trance. He shuddered suddenly and turned to look at her, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay, Ray." she replied, smiling slightly. "I forgive you."

"Okay, Egon. What have you got left?" Peter went on to ask.

"Um, _sorry_ Peter." Egon gulped. His wide, brown eyes never left the big, fat, walking marshmallow. People were heard screaming down below as they ran about, trying to escape the sugery white monster. Mr. Stay Puft paid no attention to the civillians as it looked up at the five Ghostbusters standing near the edge of the roof. His happy smile turned into a sinister and merciless one reserved just for them. Makenna absentmindedly felt around until her hand found Ray's. She gripped it hard, and Ray could feel her fingernails poking the back of his hand through his and her gloves.

"I'm terrified beyond rational thought." Egon finished.

Stay Puft continued his trek towards them, his arms outstretched. He let out a piercing roar as his foot crashed through the roof of a church that unfortunately was in his path.

"Nobody steps on a church in my town!" Peter shouted. He nudged his sister as he turned on his proton pack. She let go of Ray's hand and did the same, pointing her patrona wand at the marshmallow man. She looked back at Ray, who nodded and turned back to Stay Puft, his eyes hard.

_I created this mess,_ he thought. _Now I'm gonna help end it._

"1...2...3..._roast him!" _He yelled his command as five red and blue streams shot out towards Stay Puft, hitting him dead on in the face. They kept going at it until the marshmallow man caught on fire. They stopped for a few minutes, and doubled back when the flames suddenly appeared right in front of them. Stay Puft let out a cry of pain as they dove into a far corner to avoid getting singed.

"Its kinda funny...us going out like this." Ray mumbled to himself, not daring to say it out loud in case someone snapped at him. He was still feeling immensly guilty for conjuring up their present problem. At least he thought Makenna forgave him for what he did, but he still wasn't sure.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked the four boys. Winston shrugged, Egon looked lost in thought, and Ray still looked guilty. Peter, however, was smirking.

"Well, we've been going about this all wrong." the older Venkman began. He gestured towards the giant marshmallow man, who was hoisting himself up to their level. "Mr. Stay Puft, he's a sailor, he's in New York. We get this guy laid, we won't have any trouble."

"Pete, that's _not_ helping." Makenna groaned, shaking her head. The other three also found Peter's joke not appropriate at that point in time. Peter shrugged and gave her his "I'm just trying to lighten the situation" look.

"I have an idea." Egon spoke up suddenly. The four looked at him, ready to hear it. "We'll reverse the particle flow of the gate."

The four still looked confused. "How do we do this, Egon?" Peter asked.

Egon took a deep breath, as if doing so would relieve some sort of mental uneasiness. He looked fro each of his friends, judging their current expressions. Winston looked puzzled still, Makenna looked anxious, Peter looked skeptical, and Ray looked...solomn. Finally, Egon spoke.

"We'll cross the streams."

"Um, excuse me Egon, but you said that crossing the streams was _bad." _Peter reminded him, of course not liking the idea in the slightest. Makenna and Winston didn't either. Ray looked to also not like it, but had accepted it fully. "You could endanger us. You could endager our client, the nice lady who paid us in advance before she became a _dog."_

"Not necesarily." Egon clarified. _Whaaat?,_ Makenna thought, puzzled. "There's definitely a _very_ slim chance that we'll survive."

"And you didn't tell us this sooner _because...?" _Makenna asked, slightly relieved, but had gotten scared all over again. She gripped at Ray's hand once more, comforting both him and herself.

"You didn't ask." Egon replied simply. Makenna gave an "of course" look before glancing up at Ray. His expression was grave as he squeezed her hand in assurance. He was telling her that there was actually no other way. She nodded and looked down, her face turning solomn like Ray's was. There really _was _no other way. She accepted that fact and looked at Peter, Winston, and Egon.

"I say let's do it." she said.

Peter's skeptical look vanished. It was replaced with acceptance of their fate mixed with determination. Winston also accepted what had to be done. It was decided. They were going to do the most dangerous thing in the world and risk their molecules exploding at the speed of light. In other words, they were going to risk dying.

"I like this plan!" Peter said, faking excitement. "I'm excited to be a part of it! Let's do it!"

Each Ghostbuster got up and walked slowly to the still open doorway. The two dogs were still at their perch, not really paying any attention. The five faced the temple and turned on their packs, each looking determined and serious. They paid no mind to Mr. Stay Puft, who was shrieking behind them and trying to stay on the side of the building. Makenna stood in between Ray and Winston, in the very middle. Peter shot his stream at the temple's door, with Egon's right after. They slowly began inching towards each other, antagonizingly so, making Makenna's heart rate speed up with the adrenaline rush. Peter looked at Ray and they both gave a tiny smile.

"See you on the other side, Ray." the older Venkman said.

"It's been a pleasure working with you, Dr. Venkman." Ray replied.

Winston turned on his stream, as did Ray, letting them slowly move towards the middle. Makenna's was the only one not on. She looked around her at her friends. They weren't just collegues anymore. They were her honest-to-god friends. Peter was her brother, sure, but he was still her friend in more ways than one. And her friendship with Ray had turned into something more.

"Egon," she spoke up, causing the four-eyed man to look at her. He was the super-intelligent one of the five. He was the one who had labored for countless days creating their proton packs and other equipment. He was the brains of the Ghostbusters. He was a serious man, who got very uncomfortable around members of the opposite gender and had the biggest sweet tooth that Makenna had ever known. She gave him a small smile, which he returned instantly, his chocolate brown eyes softening. "You're the greatest best friend I have ever had, you know."

"Glad to hear it...'_'Kenna'." _he winked at her.

She smiled sadly and turned to Winston. He was clever and resourceful, often figuring things out before any of the others even tried. He was the first one to discover that the dead were rising from the grave. He asked constantly about if there was a steady paycheck and when disgruntled, would mutter about not getting paid enough, even though he knew he got paid plenty of money. But he occasionally cracked a joke that would always make Makenna, Ray, and Peter bust out laughing and made Egon chuckle slightly. All in all, he was a great friend to have.

"I'm glad to have met you, Winston." she said to him, patting him on the shoulder. He smiled slighly as his stream inched closer and closer to the middle.

"The feeling's mutual, Makenna." he replied.

She turned to Peter, who was looking right at her already. He was her idol since shildhood, her older brother was. She looked up to him a lot. He had taught her about the greater things in life, the way he saw it. He helped teach her many things when she was little, like how to ride a bike without training wheels (albait laughing every time she crashed and burned). He was even there when a childhood crush pushed her away after they had been going out for only a week (He picked a fight with the guy and beat him up, yelling that no one shall ever do that to his little sister. The other kids were scared of him until senior year). Even though he didn't seem the type, he was..._almost_ always there for her.

"I love you, 'Kenna." he said with true brotherly love to match. "Im very, _very_ proud of you."

"I love you too, Pete." she returned the statement with sisterly love this time. "You're the best older brother a girl could ever have."

Peter flushed with pride, something she had hardly ever seen him do, and concentrated back on his stream. Finally, she turned to Ray. He was the one who got easily fascinated when it came to ghosts and the paranormal. He was the cheerful one of the five, always trying to be positive. she figured that was one of the reasons she fell for him. He was kind and selfless and always had the most interesing things happen to him. He, like Egon, were the most intelligent in the paranormal, even though Egon was slightly smarter. He could always compare an event to something that happened in the past, and could name something right on the spot. He was also handsome in her standards, and could find a way to make her laugh even if he hardly tried. She could almost see why he was the one she had involuntarily chose to fall in love with.

"Ray, about that kiss..." she began, but was cut off.

Ray had leaned over and placed his lips over her own.

Her green eyes went wide. It was totally unexpected of him, so she stood there, shocked. And of course, before she got to fully enjoy it, he pulled away. She saw him smile and his cheeks flush red, and felt hers become a mirror image. He had kissed her in the heat of the moment. _Wow._ She placed a hand over her tingling lips. While it was really sweet of him, she figured she had stalled long enough. Finally, after many long minutes of saying her goodbyes, she let her stream loose. Unlike the others', she kept hers perfectly still. Ray's, Winston's, Egon's and Peter's streams would meet with hers in the middle.

And so they did.

Ray's stream entwined with her's first, the two orange and blue beams becoming one. It was followed by Winston's. Egon's stream came next, joining in to the tangle. Peter's brought up the end. They stood stock still as the five entwined streams shot at the temple's door. Behind them, Mr. Stay Puft's face contorted in furious surprise, his mouth dropping open.

The five started shaking violently because of what was happening. It was enough that their streams suddenly stopped and a white light radiated from the doorway. They fell backwards for one instant, and began crawling to find places to hide as a humongous explosion occured. Angry orange flames consumed the marshmallow man and rose to the sky with a giant mushroom cloud of smoke that was sure to be seen even in the pitch black. But one thing was for sure.

It was the complete, absolute, and total end.

* * *

**SUCKIEST CLIFFHANGER EVERRR! I felt that this chapter sucked worse than Chapter 18...but I'll let you be the judge of that. **

**Well, only one more chapter left plus the epilogue...I'm going to be posting a new poll her shortly on my next story. I'm going to be taking a small break from Ghostbusters for a while. And I've decided I'm going to delete my other Ghostbuster one. I'm not really happy with it. As a matter of fact, I'm gonna delete my two old stories that suck really bad along with that one. Get a fresh start, ya know.**

**Until next time, my lovely readers!**

**~H.E.T.**


	20. Chapter 20: Returned Love

_**And viola! Chapter 20 is finally up!**_

**Sorry it took so long. All kinds of shit was getting in the way. The first game was awesome (even though we lost). The halftime show was amazing and was perfect for opening night. There was a few instances when my squad leader kept stepping on the back of my shoe...but oh well. I would've updated yesterday, but I had to go to the emergency room on account of a pain in my side. Thank god it wasn't appendicitis. It was a small ovarian cyst...nothing to worry about according to the doctor. I prolly should take another ibuprofen before I go to bed...**

**But enough about my boring life. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostbusters in any way, shape, or form. I only own Makenna.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was deathly quiet atop the apartment building on Central Park West. The only thing that could be heard was the faint sound of the wind. The whole roof was completely covered in melted marshmallow, looking like seven inches of snow in the middle of winter. There were many bulky objects strewn about, like the platforms and table and other lumps that really couldn't be identified under all the goop. One of them moved.

_"Ohhhhh..." _it groaned as it woozily stood up. Some of the marshmallow fell off to reveal Ray, completely covered from heat to workboot-clad toe in the sticky, sugary, white mess. He shook his head to clear it of fog and looked around him at his surroundings. He spotted another moving object just to the right of him, and he gasped silently to himself.

"Winston, are you okay?" he asked the moving blob. It too, stood up to reveal Winston Zeddemore, stumbling about like a drunk man.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you okay?" Winston asked, shaking marshmallow off of his arms. Ray nodded absentmindedly, too busy looking around for a certain female with curly, honey-colored hair. He wanted, no, needed to make sure she was alright. If anything happened to her, he would never be able to forgive himself. Because it would technically be his fault if she was hurt or worse. He was the one who conjured up Stay Puft, which made them cross the streams and result in his current, marshmallow covered state. He would keep blaming himself if she...he didnt even want to think about that. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye, and he whirled around, sending marshmallow splattering about.

"Makenna?" he called her name hopefully, but was slightly disappointed and a little more worried when he saw it was her brother. Peter shakily got up, moaning and groaning and whatnot. He was covered with a lot less marshmallow than the others, but that only counted for his head. He was completely coated the rest of the way down. The older Venkman spotted the two and sloshed through the white-ness over to them. He questioned if they were alright, which they replied that they were, and they got back to searching around for some sign of Makenna or Egon.

A deep shout for them to come look at something told them that they had found Egon, and he was alright. That ment that there was only one of them still missing-in-action: Makenna Venkman.

"Peter, where's Makenna?" Ray asked. Peter looked around for some sign of his sister, but everything was so coated in melted marshmallow that it was hard to find almost anything. He sloshes through the sugary mess again, looking in corners and in between things. There was no sign of their female comrade. Peter began to grow just as worried as Ray was already. Winston and Egon had already sensed that something wasn't right and began looking too. They searched around, calling her name and brushing away marshmallow. There still wasn't any sign of her.

"We can't find her anywhere." Egon mumbled quietly.

Ray felt absolutely terrible. He stood very still, his head down, his fists tightly clenched at his side. He felt an unfamiliar numbness wash over him at the mere thought of the one he truly loved possibly gone forever. His eyebrows scrunched together as he blinked back something that had not been seen with him since he was a young boy.

_Tears._

His eyes clenched shut while he tried to fight the wave of sadness that washed through him. His chest tightened and it became difficult for him to swallow. He shuddered and felt the tears spill out, the marshmallow making it apparent that he was, for the first time in around 20 years, actually crying.

"Hey, wait, What's that under the table?" Winston asked them. Ray's head shot up to look, and Peter turned around from staring at the surrounding buildings. There were a few streaks running down his face, and his eyes seemed a little red, as if he'd been crying too. Ray realized that he probably had been. They had thought he had lost the only family he has left, so it stood to reason that he should cry. But maybe he hasn't lost her. Maybe they haven't lost her.

Ray took off into a sprint, difficult because of the goop nearly going up to his knees. Peter and Egon struggled through the marshmallow, and Winston was already there. They peered under the tabel, their hopes becoming confirmed.

There was Makenna, laying there on the far side, near the edge. They could hear faint breathing besides their own, so they knew she wasn't dead. She looked troubled for a reason they couldn't place. But that thought aside, Ray reached out and tapped her quietly on the arm. Nothing. He tapped her arm again. A faint moan this time. One more tap on the arm, and Makenna finally came to. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing forest green orbs. She turned her head to stare at them, noticing the marshmallow all over them as if they'd sunk into a pool of it.

_"P-Peter? Ray?" _she whispered hoarsly, looking between the two. Ray and Peter sighed in relief, Winston smiled, and Egon let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. The older Venkman reached under the table and began pulling her out from under it. Ray reached to help, and together, they slid Makenna out slowly and carefully.

"Oh, thank God." Peter breathed, crushing his little sister in a death-grip of a hug. Makenna was surprised and slightly confused. She had yet to process what had happened. Her brain was a little foggy from the explosion. "I thought you were a _goner!"_

"I'm alright, Pete." she assured him. She tapped him on the back a few times because it was starting to get hard to breathe. He finally obliged, letting go of her and grinning at her. She grinned back as she attempted to get some of the marshmallow out of her hair.

She was free for all but a few seconds before she was suddenly in the arms of Raymond Stantz.

"I thought I lost you," he murmured into her sticky and marshmallow-smelling hair. Makenna blinked a few times in puzzlement, slowly and hesitantly looping her arms around his waist in response to his hug. She squeezed him slightly, which made him smile in content. The woman he loved was safe and sound, and really, that's all that mattered to him. He pulled back and planted a small but meaningful kiss on her left temple. A small, pleasant shiver made it's way quickly down her spine. Her shoulders jerked up slightly in response to it. She smiled and sighed contently as she pressed her left cheek against his right one.

"Now, if you two _lovebirds_ are finished," Peter butted in, making the two smile, blush, and roll their eyes. The older Venkman turned away from them to look at the marshmallow-slathed Egon expectantly. "You had something to show us?"

Egon stared, blankly confused, into space for a moment before he finally jogged his memory and remembered. He nodded in an "I understand now" sort of way and gestured for them to follow. Makenna grabbed ahold of Ray's hand as the other four were lead to smoking remains of what used to be the two demon dogs, Vinz and Zuul. The younger Venkman wrinkled her nose as a very putrid smell wafted through the air. Ray smelled it too, and he scrunched up his face.

"Ugh, it smells like _barbecued dog hair." _he said in disgust. Peter surprisingly didn't retort something sarcastically, but instead closed his eyes and bowed his head. Makenna's mouth fell open slightly, as if to say something to comfort her brother, but she changed her mind and shut it again. She actually had no input.

Ray realized what he said shortly after he watched Peter turn around. "Oh, Venkman..._oh Venkman_, I'm-I'm sorry...I-I just forgot..." he stuttered, guilt and 'Aw shit, why did I say that?' laced into his voice. Makenna felt terrible for her brother. The woman he cared for deeply (besides herself, but you already knew that) was gone. He possibly had truly fallen in love for the first time, and the object of his affections was now gone. Peter felt as if his heart had ripped in two.

Out of the corner of her eye, Makenna noticed that something on the statue had moved. She looked down, and was surprised to see a small, feminine hand poking out where it's paw was supposed to be. It's fingers waggled around trying to get free. The younger Venkman gasped.

"Guys, Dana's _alive!" _she exclaimed, pointing at the hand. Winston, Egon, and Ray stared at it while Peter's head shot up. He turned around. "Lets get her out!"

So they all began clawing and slamming their fists on the statue, which began to break apart piece by piece. Finally, a woman in a loose-fitting, orange dress toppled backwards into Peter's arms. She blinked her eyes drowsily and looked around, moaning.

"Oh, where _am_ I?" she mumbled breathlessly. It was obvious that she couldn't remember a single thing that had happened in the past day. This was probably due to the fact that Zuul had complete control of her body, while her subconscious got shoved way back into the deep recesses of her mind, unable to be reached by anyone. Now that Gozer had been defeated, she returned to her normal self. Dana turned her head around and saw Peter. "Oh..._hi._" she whispered, sounding a little happy to see him there.

Peter smiled warmly at her.

Suddenly, they heard a loud cry of "Somebody turn on the lights!" from behind them. The five ghostbusters turned to see a man stumbling around wearing the other dog statue's head like the costume head of a sports mascot. His arms waved around as he tried to prevent himself from falling. The head was probably pretty heavy.

"Go check on that little guy." Peter instructed them, meanwhile attending to Dana. Makenna let go of rays hand to run at the man, slowing down when she reached him.

"Hold still, we'll get that thing off you." she said as Egon and Ray came over. The three gripped at the statue head and lifted it up off the mans own head. Once his head was free, he wobbled about, looking around.

"The superintendant's gonna be _pissed." _he commented as he surveyed the damage. Makenna was inclined to agree with him. The superintendand was probably going to be mad as hell. The place was totally...well, totaled. The four-eyed man looked at the three of them. "Who are you guys?"

"We're the Ghostbusters." Ray replied, childlike enthusiasm back in his eyes. The man looked around him once more at the trashed roof of the apartment.

"Who does your taxes?" he asked. His question went unnoticed. They began walking to the door leading back down to the apartments. Ray gripped Makenna's hand again. She swung their entwined hands back and forth like a pendulum and looked at the man in between Ray and Egon.

"Ya know, Mr. Tully, you are a most _fortunate_ individual." she said cheerfully. Mr. Tully looked at her with confusion in his eyes, but he pretended to understand. "I know." he said lightly, trying to sound cheerful.

"You have been a participant in the biggest inter-dimensional cross-rip since the _Tunguska blast of 1909_!" Ray added. He was almost bouncing with energy. He was psyched. They had just survived an explosion of epic proportions and stopped the end of the world from falling upon the earth. What wasn't exciting about that?

"Sounds great." Mr. Tully replied. He was, of course, completely clueless as to what in the hell Ray was blabbering on about. But he pretended to understand, probably because he figured he didn't want to know all the "juicy details", so to speak.

"I'd like to get a sample of your brain tissue, please." Egon requested. It was completely beyond Makenna what he wanted it for, but right now, she really didn't care. She just wanted to enjoy the feeling of victory. Behind her, she could hear Winston laugh.

_"I love this town!" _he yelled out, pumping his fists into the air in a victory celebration.

The group finally reached the front door after cleaning off most of the marshmallow from their persons. They were greeted by thousands of ecstatic Ghostbuster fans, who had taken up their chant again.

"-Ghostbusters! Ghostbusters! Ghostbusters!-"

_If there's something strange _

_in your neighborhood _

_Who you gonna call?_

_Ghostbusters!_

Dana grabbed ahold of Peter's hand and pulled him into an ever grateful kiss. Peter looked really surprised, but immediately responded. When they pulled away, Peter shook his head as if to clear it of fog or to shake water out of his hair like a dog. He looked energized and a hundred times happier than normal.

_If there's something weird _

_and it don't look good _

_Who you gonna call?_

_Ghostbusters!_

Egon came out next, a small, accomplished smile on his face. He strode out slowly, looking around him at the crowd.

_"Egon!" _a relieved voiced shouted. He turned to see a smiling Janine barrel towards him.

"Oh Janine." he said, opening his arms to her a little. She ran right into them and gave him a tight hug. He returned it and assured he was okay. She placed both hands on his face and asked him again. He nodded with one more assurance and began to walk towards the Ecto-1, which was parked where they'd left it.

_I ain't afraid of no ghost _

_I ain't afraid of no ghost_

Winston came out third, waving at the crowd with a cigarette in his mouth. He stuffed his gloves in his pocket and walked casually to the vehicle, standing by Egon.

_If you're seeing things _

_running through your head _

_Who can you call?_

_Ghostbusters!_

Ray and Makenna were already out there. She was busy greeting the crowd with high-fives, hand-shakes, and the occasional hug. She spotted the little girl, Madelyn, whom she saved from instant death in the crowd with her mother. She ran over to Makenna and hugged her legs quickly while her mother shook the younger Venkman's hand. Makenna picked Madelyn up and held her with one arm whole she waved to the crowd. They cheered louder in remembrance to her life-saving stunt.

_An invisible man _

_sleeping in your bed _

_Oh, who you gonna call?_

_Ghostbusters!_

Madelyn was set down and went to join her mother back in the crowd. Makenna turned to look at Ray to see him getting ready to put a cigarette in his mouth. She suddenly got a sly idea and began approaching him.

_I ain't afraid of no ghost _

_I ain't afraid of no ghost_

Ray watched the younger Venkman come up to him.

"Can I help you, Miss Makenna?" he asked playfully. He placed the cigarette into his mouth, only to have it yanked back out. Makenna swiped it and tossed it over her head. It landed on the ground behind her as she quickly stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

_Who you gonna call?_

_Ghostbusters!_

The rabid horde of cheering fans grew louder as Makenna pressed her lips against Ray's for the second time that day. And this time, she gave him plenty of time to respond. Ray's eyes widened slightly for a few minutes. But then he closed them with a slight exaggeration as his arms made their way around her waist.

_If you're all alone,_

_pick up the phone_

_And call _

_Ghostbusters!_

Cat-calls and wolf-whistles sounded as Ray's right hand found it's way into her hair and the kiss became more passionate. They didn't care that they had an audience. Hell, they didn't care that the cloud disappeared and the sun was shining again as if no time had passed. All they could think about was each other.

_I ain't afraid of no ghost _

_I hear it likes the girls _

_I ain't afraid of no ghost _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Of course, being humans, they had to breathe. So reluctantly, they pulled away from each other. Both were dazed, as the kisses they had shared before were nothing compared to the one they had just experienced. It was fire, and lightning, and a hundred different things at the same time. Their lips were tingling, making them hunger for more. But they would get to that when it was just the two of them. Or at least, when the other Ghostbusters and Dana were the only ones around.

_Who you gonna call?_

_Ghostbusters!_

"Makenna, I need to tell you something." Ray whispered. But Makenna, too driven by the desire for another kiss, silenced him again. Ray had no objection of course, as he too, had tried to force down his excitement and anxiousness. They ignored the suggestive comments and shouts of "Get a room!" and just enjoyed being with the other.

If you've had a dose of a freaky ghost You'd better call Ghostbusters!

Finally, the younger Venkman pulled away. She might as well let Ray say what he wanted to tell her.

"You had something you wanted to tell me, Raymond Stantz?" she asked playfully, batting her eyelashes in an attemp to look cute.

_Let me tell you something_

_Bustin' makes me feel good_

"Yes." he answered. He took one of her hands into his own. His head was bowed slightly, his eyes closed, his forehead leaning against hers. "Ever since I've met you, I felt a sort of...connection between us. I started out liking you, but it ended up as more than a friend." he took a deep breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

_I ain't afraid of no ghost _

_I ain't afraid of no ghost_

"I love you, Makenna."

_Don't get caught alone, oh no_

_Ghostbusters!_

Makenna could practically feel rears of joy springing to her eyes as most of the crowd went "Awwwww", but she fought them back with ease. She instead gave him a wobbly smile.

"Well, I guess that works out, then." she said shakily. Her voice dropped to a whisper that only Ray could hear. He was the only one allowed to hear it anyway.

"...because that's exactly how I feel about you, Ray."

_When it comes through your door _

_Unless you just want some more _

_I think you better call _

_Ghostbusters!_

They embraced once more, still not caring who saw them. Little Madelyn was giggling beside her mother, who was smiling at the two. They broke apart and smiled at each other affectionately. Life seemed perfect. The world was safe and they were together. They had finally realized the others feelings, and were happy.

"C'mon, 'Kenna. Let's go home." Ray said, lacing his fingers with hers. "After we relax and take showers, I know there's a gigantic hole in the roof we need to fix."

"Yeah," Makenna agreed. "Along with a trashed basement."

They laughed together and made their way to the Ecto-, deposited their packs on the rack, and slid into the back seat opposite Peter and Dana. Dana looked like she was about ready to fall asleed, and Peter was looking very slyly at his little sister and her new supposed boyfriend. Then his expression turned mock-serious.

"If you hurt my little sister, then I'm gonna kick your ass into next year." he growled sarcastically at Ray. Ray knew he actually meant it but was just trying not to put the true fear of God into him. So he laughed to play along. Makenna and Dana shook their heads and muttered "Boys." simultaneously under their breaths. This caused all four of them to bust out laughing, while Egon and Winston just smirked and shook their heads, chuckling slightly.

The Ecto-1 pulled away from the destroyed apartment building and sped off towards the Headquarters. They had a huge task of cleaning up ahed.

But for now, it was time to party.

_Who you gonna call?_

_Ghostbusters!_** Whelp! There you have it!**

* * *

**Only the epilogue left, and then this story will finally be done! **

**I have a poll posted for what you want me to write as my next story. Check it out and vote which idea u think is the best :D**

**Until next time, my lovely readers :)**

**~H.E.T.**


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue: DejaVu

**THE FINAL CHAPTER IS FINALLY HERE!**

**I'm so sorry I kept you all waiting for so long. I had a few issues I needed to take care of. Like school, marching, getting grounded from the comp, and other shit like that. We had our Homecoming dance last night. That was a blast. And I just got five packs of silly bands! God i love those things!**

**Oh, and this chapter has some mature content in it. It's not suitable for children under the age of 12. Dunno why I'm posting this warning, but I just felt the need to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Makenna.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Makenna sighed happily as they finally made it back to the Headquarters. They found that it wasn't too terriby destroyed, and could be repaired maybe in a day or two. The bedroom is unharmed, thank God, she thought while walking around it. _After I take a shower and remove the stickiness from my hair, I'm gonna take a nap. _And she knew that the boys were inclined to agree with her.

Since her apartment was destroyed, Dana had to stay with them, which she had no objection to. She was perfectly content with staying with Peter, and she would have someone to talk to her most hours of the day. But of course, she would have to leave to go to her rehersals with the major symphony orchestra she was a part of.

"I call first dibs on the shower!" Peter shouted and raced to the bathroom. The others mumbled a short _"Dammit." _but went to wait for their turn. They were all sitting in Peter's office reminiscing about the past few hours' events.

Makenna was paying half attention. She was resting her head on Ray's shoulder, her hand entwined with his, humming her song. Her thumb absentmindedly rubbed his hand as she continued to think of the gentle and soft tune. Ray gazed at her lovingly out of the corner of his eye. He thought that her humming was beautiful, and didn't doubt for a moment that her singing was just as nice. He didn't know. He'd never heard her sing before. But it would be amazing when he did. He just knew that.

Finally, Peter emerged into his office, hair wet and slicked back, clad in a shirt and sweat pants and a towel around his neck. He plopped down next to Dana and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Who's next?" he asked.

"I'll go." Ray said, reluctantly getting up from his seat. Makenna mock pouted, giving him her pleading, puppy dog eyes. Peter rolled his own eyes at the couple, turning his attention to Dana, who had scooted close to him. Makenna watched him leave, feeing nothing but happiness that she found someone to love.

"Makenna, I need to say something." Peter said suddenly. Makenna turned to her older brother, waiting for him to say what he wanted to say. "I have no objections to you and Ray being together, but I must bring up that there are such things called condoms, and they..."

_"Peter!" _she squealed, feeling her face flush bright red. She hoped that Ray hadn't heard. She listened for any stirring from upstairs before turning to glare at her brother.

"We just started going out. I highly doubt Ray believes in having sex on the first day of the relationship." she was appalled that he even considered it. Egon tugged at his collar, obviously uncomfortable with how the conversation had gone. First they start talking about the extraordinary event that had just occured, and now they were talking about condoms and Makenna's possible soon-to-be sex life. He figured he'd feel better if he left, but didn't want to seem rude. So he attempted to tune the two out, like Winston and Dana were now doing. "And even if he did, I'm very sure he knows how to use protection. We get taught these things when puberty sets in, remember?"

"Yeah, I know." Peter waved it off. "All I'm saying is, be careful. I don't want you to get pregnant sooner than you need to be."

"I know, Pete." she agreed. She leaned back in her seat and supported her head with her hands behind it. She closed her eyes and breathed out a sigh. "Besides, I'm lightly menstruating right now anyways."

"_'Atta girl," _he smiled, brushing a lock of Dana's hair away from her face. That signaled to the others that their akward conversation was over. They began talking about plans for the night. Peter wanted to go to a bar and party, and he was dead set on dragging Egon with him whether he liked it or not. Makenna expressed her sympathy for Egon, and suggested that he take Janine with them. The secretary needed a break from all the calls, and it was very likely that they weren't going to get any more calls in a long while, now that Gozer was defeated. Egon agreed reluctantly, to which Makenna saw Janine pump a fist silently in the air at her desk outside Peter's office. The younger Venkman pointed out that Egon could drive everyone home if they got too drunk, which seemed to lighten Egons mood a little. Winston agreed to go with them after a few minutes, and Dana shrugged and said "Why not?"

"What about you, 'Kenna? You comin'?" Peter asked her.

"Nah," she declined. "After I get a shower, I'm going to bed. I'm beat."

"Suit yourself." Peter shrugged just as Ray came into the room, wearing a similar outfit to Peter's: a New York Giants jersey and sweat pants, hair slicked back, and a towel around his neck. On his way back to his seat, he flipped the radio on. The sound of Michael Jackson's _"Thriller"_ filled the room. Makenna began grooving in her seat, silently singing along as Dana got up to go take a shower.

_"Cause this is Thriller, Thriller night." _Makenna mouthed, pretending Michael Jackson's voice was her own. "_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike."_ Peter, Winston, and Ray were laughing at her imitation. Egon smiled at her, his head slightly bobbing along with the beat.

About two hours later, Egon walked back into the office in a long-sleeved shirt and khaki pants. Almost everyone had gotten their shower There was only one person left who had to take one.

"Finally!" Makenna's hand shot up instantly, banging against the wall by accident. After a squeal of pain and the drop of the F-Bomb (to which Peter sarcastically commented _"Hey, watch that language of yours, missy!"), _Makenna practically skipped out of the office. She had to hold back giggling like a young school-girl. At least until she got upstairs. She went up the flights two at a time, grinning from ear to ear. That's when she started skipping down the hallway to the bedroom, careful to go around the hole that was caused from the containment unit shutting down. Luckily there was enough space that she could side-step it without falling through. She made it to the bedroom and began pulling out her freesia-scented shampoo and her strawberry-scented body wash. She didn't bother with getting a pad and some underwear or anything, because her period was pretty much over (they were usually short), and even if she wasn't quite done, she could always clean it up off the floor. It wasn't that hard to do.

She gathered up her shower stuff and skipped to the bathroom, kicking off her workboots as she went. She grasped them by the laces and approached the firepole, where she dropped them and watched them fall to the first floor. They landed with a loud THUD, and she could hear Peter shout _"What the hell?"_

She laughed loudly and ran the rest of the way to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She felt really hyper at the moment, and she didn't know why. It continued as she set her stuff near the shower and quickly stripped herself of her clothes. But she finally calmed down as she stepped into the warm and inviting bath water. She sighed contently as it hit her naked body, cascading over her shoulders and relaxing her muscles as she breathed in the steam. She took five minutes to enjoy the hot water, and then set to work getting the sticky marshmallow out of her hair and off her skin. It took a while, but she finally succeded in getting her hair marshmallow-free. As she began cleaning her body, she thought about her life now. She had a good paying job, her brother to talk to, great friends, and now a loving boyfriend. Life just couldn't get better.

But she started thinking about one particular night, back during the time when they had tons of calls coming in. She remembered waking up to the sould of someone muttering. She looked over to her left and saw that Ray was doing the muttering, tossing and turning in his sleep. And what was really curious was that there seemed to be a bulge growing in his pants. She had to refrain from giggling, because she figured out that he was having an erotic dream about someone.. But what shocked her was something that he muttered. He had said her name. She hadn't thought about it until now, but suddenly it all came rushing to her.

The truth hit her like a sack of bricks.

He, Ray Stantz, had had a dirty dream about _her._

No wonder he had acted so strange that morning. He was afraid she was going to find out, and he was trying hard not to look at her body. It all seemed so simple now. And now that she thought about it, the more curiosity got to her. She began wondering what her dream self was doing to him in it. It must've been something that aroused him greatly, because how else would've he gotten that bulge?

Her thinking was interrupted as the water began turning cold. She had used up the rest of the hot water. It was time to get out.

She shut the water off and squeezed all the excess out of her long, wet, curly tresses. She slid back the shower curtain and stepped out, grabbing a towel. She wrapped it around her body and secured it under her arm. Looking into the fogged up mirror, she giggled and wrote 'Makenna V was here' with her finger. She opened to door to the hallway and shivered as the cool air from out there hit her warmed body. She padded to the bedroom, but froze in the doorway.

Ray was laying in his bed, overtop the covers, fast asleep. He looked totally relaxed in that position, and his face had a look of pure sexiness in her eyes. She felt the region in-between her legs begin to ache, and she knew it wasn't from her period. It was an ache that she had never felt before, but it felt...kind of nice. Maybe it was from still thinking about him dreaming naughtily about her, who knew. All she knew was a complete disregard for Peter's early warning. And a wanting. A wanting for Ray.

She bit her lip as she got an idea.

Tiptoe-ing to his bed, she got up and sat on his abdomen, straddling his hips. Her breath hitched as he began to stir and open his eyes. When he saw her, his eyes opened wide in shock and surprise.

It was like a complete copy of his erotic dream. She was straddling him, and she was clad only in a towel. The only difference was that her face was calm and somewhat...hesitant. But he found that it was much better than her sly and lusty look, and he also found that it turned him on even more than the dream. She looked even more beautiful than her dream-self. And then he felt his pants begin to growing tighter.

"M-M-Makenna?" he stammered. She smiled shyly and nodded.

"Wow, talk about _deja-vu..." _he said.

"Really? she asked.

He turned red. "Uhh yea...umm you see...I kinda..." he began stuttering, trying to tell her about the dream.

"It's okay, Ray." She interrupted him, watching his eyes go wide. "I already know."

"Y-You do?" he squeaked "But h-how-?

"You were muttering in your sleep, and it kinda woke me up." she chuckled nervously.

"Oh...well, uh...this is akward..." He took a deep breath. "M-Makenna, I...I heard you and Peter talking earlier."

Now it was Makenna's turn to blush. She was afraid of this. He had heard their conversation about sex and condoms.

"It's alright." he reassured her. He reached to the drawer of the nightstand that he and Peter shared and opened the drawer. Makenna was surprised when he pulled out something square and rubbery. A condom.

"H-How did you-?" she started to ask.

"Peter apparently has a secret stash of 'em in there." he answered.

"Why-?"

He shrugged. "Guess it's just one of the mysteries of Pete Venkman, huh?"

She nodded. But there was a question that was nagging her to no end.

"Ray..." she began, looking at the object in his hand. "Do you really want to-"

"Do this?" he finished for her. She nodded again. "Yes, but the question is, do you?"

It took her a few minutes to think about it. She was starting to get nervous, but she didn't know why. She knew Ray didn't want to hurt her, and he had a condom from Peter's odd, yet convenient, stash, so she wouldn't get pregnant. He genuinely cared about her enough that he knew she would be worrying about getting pregnant. He knew she wasn't ready to be a mother just yet. He probably wasn't ready to be a father yet anyway. Maybe it was the thought that she was going to experience it for the first time in her life. But she saw no reason not to do it.

Finally, she answered him.

"Yes," she said. "I want to do this."

Ray smiled, and she smiled back. _"I love you." _he said.

_"I love you, too." _she said as she leaned down to kiss him.

**The End**

* * *

AND THAT'S THE END! Sorry the ending was a little suckinsh, but I'm terrible at endings.

I had the song "Take it Off" by Ke$ha playing when I wrote the ending. I heard it at the dance last night and as soon as i got home, I bought it off of iTunes XD Excuse me while I sing.

_There's a place downtown_

_Where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall_

_It's a dirty free-for-all_

_(And they) Turn me on_

_(when they) take it off_

_(when they) take it off_

_Everybody take it off!_

Be on the lookout for my new story coming soon. It's a Harry Potter story, set in the Prisoner of Azkaban :D

I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it. I love you all who favorited and reviewed, or even just read and liked.

Until next time, my lovely readers!

~H.E.T.


End file.
